Dangereux Triangle Amoureux
by Liie20
Summary: Hermione aime Ron. Draco décide de l'aider à le conquérir. Mais aucun des deux ne s'attendait à ce que leur sentiments évoluent. Seulement l'amour peut-il exister entre deux anciens ennemis? Surtout avec Ron qui est lui aussi amoureux de la préfète...
1. Chamboulements

_Coucou!! Me Revoici avec une autre Fic'. _

_Pas de soucis à se faire, QLPNR, mon autre fic' que je poste, n'en sera pas perturbée. Ni celle là aussi d'ailleurs. Comme à mon habitude, cette Fic' sera postée Deux Fois par Semaine. _

_Comme à mon habitude, c'est une DrayMione, quoi que, il y a aussi Ron. Pour le titre, je sais qu'il est pourris, mais j'ai eu un peu la flemme de chercher un autre titre. _

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

**#1.****Chamboulements**

Hermione lisait devant la cheminée lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna vivement. Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il ne s'agissait seulement de Ginny.

- Ginny, tu m'as foutu la trouille !

- Désoler. Tu lis quoi ?

- Tristan et Isolde.

- Encore ? _s'exclama la rouquine_.

- Oui, encore. C'est mon livre préféré j'y peux rien !

- Tu viens au lac avec Harry et Ron ? On voudrait profiter de notre dernière belle journée d'été.

- Non, Gin', je crois que je vais rester la et faire le planning des tours de garde.

- Mais c'est nul ça ! T'as qu'à dire à Malfoy de le faire à ta place et venir t'amuser avec nous !

- Je doute fort que Ron soit heureux de me voir après de notre dispute...

- Tu plaisante !?! C'est lui qui m'a demandé de venir te chercher ! Il s'en veut à mort et veut se faire pardonner. Tu sais comment est mon frère !!!

- Je sais pas...

- Allez mione ! Je te promets qu'on va bien s'amuser !!

- Dans ce cas, difficile de dire non !

- Super ! Va te mettre en maillot...

Hermione s'exécuta et revint 10 minutes plus tard. Elle prit sa serviette de plage et se dirigea vers le lac avec sa meilleure amie. La jeune femme fut contente de l'effet qu'elle provoqua chez la population masculine de l'école.

En effet, par-dessus son bikini, elle était simplement vêtue d'un dos nu très flatteur et d'une mini jupe. Depuis une semaine qu'ils étaient rentrés à Poudlard, Hermione faisait tout pour plaire. Mais le seul dont elle voulait capter l'attention ne la remarquer pas, du moins, pas autrement que comme sa meilleure amie. Ginny du lire dans ses pensées car elle ajouta :

- T'en fais pas, mon frère est un idiot. La scène qu'il t'a faite hier sur la façon dont tu t'habille en est la preuve. Il est fou de jalousie, il ne supporte pas l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que lui puisse te regarder. Il a peur de te perdre...

- Me perdre ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Je serais toujours son amie !!

- Oui et ça lui fait mal de croire que tu ne l'aime que de cette façon.

- Quoi ? Mais... pourquoi ?

- Tu es aussi bête que mon frère quand tu t'y mets mione ! Réfléchis une minute, pourquoi ça te fait mal à toi de croire qu'il t'aime uniquement que comme sa meilleure amie ?

- OH ! Alors Ron...

- Oui. Je n'étais pas censé te le dire mais tant pis...

- Ginny, je t'adore, tu es la meilleure !!

- Je sais ! _Plaisanta t-elle_.

Ron et Harry attendaient les filles sous leur arbre. Ron parut soulager de voir Hermione avec sa sœur. Peut être allé t-elle lui pardonner son comportement stupide de la veille. Mais de la voir si sexy et de savoir qu'elle devait cohabiter avec Malfoy 24 heure sur 24 et 7 jours sur 7 le rendait fou de rage et de jalousie.

Une fois à leur hauteur, les filles les saluèrent, se déshabillèrent et plongèrent dans le lac. Les garçons ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre. Hermione s'amusa à **«**torturer**»** Ron, passant près de lui, le frôlant, l'effleurant du bout des doigts. A chaque fois elle le sentait frémir, puis comme pour s'amuser d'avantage avec le pauvre Ron, elle alla dans ses bras, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras de son cou puis lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille :

- T'es prêt, aller fait moi plongeait !!

A ce moment elle sentit une chose contre elle, plus précisément contre sa cuisse. Elle regarda Ron qui ne savait plus comment agir, mort de honte. Elle lui sourit :

- T'en fait pas Ron, tu n'e pas le seul

Sur ces paroles elle rejoignit Ginny tandis que Ron partait faire des longueurs pour se calmer.

- Mione, qu'est ce qui c'est passer ? _demanda la rouquine_.

- Disons que je ne laisse pas Ron indifférent...

- Tu veux dire que ? _s'exclama t-elle_

- Oui... _Hermione souriait malgré elle_.

- Pourquoi tu souries comme ça ? _demanda Harry_.

- Je ne sourie pas !

- Et c'est quoi ce que tu as sur le visage alors ?

- C'est plus fort que moi ! Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !

- On se demanda bien pourquoi ! _Ironisa Ginny_.

- Oh ça va toi ! Tu es la première à dire qu'il faut que je m'amuse, alors voilà, je m'amuse !! Et je sens que je vais adorer ça !

- Tu as une idée derrière la tête toi !

- Oui, mais je ne te dirais rien pour l'instant...

Hermione sortit de l'eau et enroula sa serviette autour d'elle pour se sécher. Ensuite elle se coucha sur le dos et ferma les yeux, profitant du soleil pour se faire bronzer encore un peu.

Elle entendait ses amis rire et s'amuser dans l'eau lorsque soudainement, le soleil fut caché. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Drago penché au dessus d'elle avec un grand sourire.

- Hey ! Tu me cache mon soleil !

- Il ne t'appartient pas à ce que je sache !

- Haha, très drôle ! Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Qui te dit que je veux quelque chose ?

- Tu ne serais pas la autrement.

- Oui, c'est vrai... On devait faire le planning des gardes, tu te souviens ? Je t'ai attendu...

- Tu ne peux pas t'en charger tout seul ? Je voudrais rester avec mes amis...

- Non, je ne peux pas, désoler de te décevoir. J'ai besoin de toi !

-T'es vraiment chiant, tu sais ça !?!

- Oui, t'arrête pas de me le dire alors c'est dur à oublier !!

- Tu me laisse quand même le temps de les prévenir ?

- Bien sûr. Je t'attends...

Ses trois amis vinrent la rejoindre sur le rivage. Ron était fou de rage à la vue de Malfoy si près d'Hermione.

- Bon, je suis désoler de vous faire faux bond mais Drago à besoin de moi pour les plannings...

- Depuis quand t'appelle cette fouine par son prénom ? _demanda Ron, furieux_.

- Depuis que nous cohabitons ensemble et qu'on en à décider ainsi !

- Ce n'est qu'un sale manipulateur qui va essayer de te mettre dans son lit !

- Non Ron, le seul ici qui avait l'air de vouloir me mettre dans son lit, c'est toi ! Alors tes commentaires débiles tu te les gardes OK !

- Mais, mais...

- J'y vais, on se voit pour le souper...

Sur ces mots, elle ramassa ses affaires et repartit vers le château avec Drago. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Arriver devant le tableau de leur salle commune, Drago ne put s'empêcher de parler :

- Pourquoi tu es si heureuse alors que tu t'es disputé avec Weasmoche ?

- D'abord il s'appelle Ron Weasley, et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en parlerais...

- Aller, tu peux tout me dire à moi !

- Drago, non c'est non ! Ratatouille... _lança t-elle au tableau_.

Elle ne pouvait parler de son plan à personne tant que celui-ci ne serait pas parfait, mais une chose était certaine, Ron l'avait fait poireauter pendant 7 longues années sans se déclarer, alors ce dernier aller devoir attendre encore et souffrir un peu avant de l'avoir !

* * *

_Alors? Impression? Samedi où Dimanche pour le prochain Chapitre. D'ici là, je vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée/nuit ainsi qu'une agréable semaine..._

_BiZous_


	2. Première Désillusion

_Coucou Vous!!_

_Mercii infiniment pour vos Reviews, elles m'ont fait un Plaisir immense._

_**Jeff-La-Bleue**: Aahh, ça c'est trop gentil ce que tu me dis là! Je suis contente de savoir que mon style te plais. Et puis moi aussi j'aime bien les Triangles Amoureux, c'est délire parfois et puis souvent sujet aux quiproquos et mal entendus. Bref, j'espère dans ce cas que la suite de la Fic' te plaira, et que t'y arriveras jusqu'à la fin. _

_**legitimedemence**: Mercii de m'avoir mise en Alerte, très gentil de ta part. Je suis contente que ça te plaise, malgré les fautes. Les fautes, même quand je me relis plusieurs fois il y en a qui m'échappe, c'est vraiment corriace et vicieux ces bestioles!! J'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas trop rigueur, j'essaye au maximum de ne pas en faire. Et donc voici le second chapitre, qui j'espère, te plaira..._

_**Malfoy Funambule**: Merci pour ta review, voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que tu apprécieras._

_Un Enorme Merci à ceux qui m'ont mise en Alerte et en Favoris, ça me fais vraiment plaisir, ça me touche beaucoup. _

_Et Donc Voilà le deuxième Chapitre, Bonne Lecture._

* * *

**#2.** **Première désillusion**

-Oh, Hermione, tu m'écoute ? _S'impatienta Drago_.

- Quoi ? _s'exclama t-elle_.

- J'étais en train de te demander si ça te convenait qu'on patrouille ensemble tous les Lundi, Mercredi et Vendredi soir de 22 heures à minuit.

- Oui, ça me va... Et les week-ends ? Pourquoi on ne patrouille pas les week-ends ?

- Et bien je me suis dit qu'on pourrait laisser les élèves tranquilles le week-end et comme ça on serait tranquille pour faire la fête ou pour se reposer...

- T'es pas sérieux, si ?

- Mais si, très sérieux ! Dis-moi, que tu es contre l'idée de prendre du bon temps avec moi...

- Hum, t'as pas tord. Il nous faudra du temps libre pour réviser nos ASPIC.

- Tu es désespérante !

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ?

- Je te parle de prendre du bon temps et toi tu veux réviser ? Tu es carrément désespérante !

- Excuse-moi de vouloir réussir mes ASPIC !

- Bon, le planning est fait, je vais me balader...

- C'est ça, fuie, je te rappelle quand même que c'est toi qui est venue me chercher alors qu'à ce que je voie, tu n'avais strictement pas besoin de moi pour faire ce fichu planning...

- Tu insinue quoi là Granger ?

- Oh mais je n'insinue rien du tout Malefoy ! Je ne fais qu'énoncer une vérité ! Mais, bon, tu as raison de partir, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi maintenant...

Sur ce, elle se leva du sofa et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur elle claqua la porte et la ferma à clé. On ne sait jamais avec un Malefoy dans le coin !! Elle se dirigea vers son bureau et y sortie son journal intime ou elle y relata les évènements de la journée.

Elle se coucha sur le dos et fixa un point imaginaire au plafond. Elle repensait à tous les chamboulements qui avaient eu lieu depuis quelques semaines. Elle avait était nommée préfète en chef avec Drago et ils commençaient à bien s'entendre, elle avait apprit que Ron partageait les même sentiments qu'elle, et enfin, ses parents qu'elle croyait mort dans une attaque de mangemort ne l'étaient pas et étaient sous protection de l'ordre du phénix.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et ne se rendit pas compte que Ron venait d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Il la contempla quelques secondes avant de s'avancer doucement vers elle. Hermione sursauta en voyant le visage de son ami au dessus d'elle et si près.

- Ron ?

- Je te dérange ? _demanda t-il_.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Ma porte n'était pas fermer à clé ?

- Si, mais j'ai utilisé la magie pour ouvrir. Je voulais m'excuser pour mon attitude de tout à l'heure, c'était stupide de ma part... _dit-il tout en s'asseyant sur le lit_.

- Ron, j'en ai assez de tes excuses.

- Ca veut dire que tu ne les accepte pas?

- Si Ron, j'accepte tes excuses, mais à l'avenir je voudrais que tu arrête de me faire des crises de jalousie lorsqu'il n'y a pas lieu d'en avoir.

- D'accord, je te promets d'essayer !

- Essayer ?

- Ben oui, essayer. Je suis désoler mais tu sais que je suis jaloux par nature et de voir Malefoy te tourner autour m'es insupportable.

- Ah oui !?! Et pourquoi ça ?

- Je, heu... Harry et Ginny nous attendent, tu viens avec moi les rejoindre ?

- Non Ron, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, pourquoi tu ne supporte pas de voir Malefoy me **"**tournait autour**"**, comme tu dis ?

- Ecoute, tu es ma meilleure amie, et je ne voudrais pas que tu souffre inutilement, Malefoy est un crétin et il ne sera jamais assez bien pour toi.... Alors on va rejoindre les amoureux ? Si on y va pas, je crois qu'ils vont faire des bêtises et après je serais obliger de tuer Harry...

- Non, je préfère rester un peu seule, mais on se voit tout à l'heure au dîner.

- Il y a un problème ? _demanda le rouquin, inquiet_.

- Non, il n'y aucun problème Ronald, _lança hermione agacée_. J'ai juste envie d'être seule pour faire le point c'est tout !

- Cette histoire avec tes parents te tracasse encore pas vrai ? _Souffla t-il avec tendresse et douceur qu'Hermione en fut étonner_.

- Heu, oui, en autre...

Ron la regardait avec tant de douceur et d'attention qu'elle ne put résister d'avantage et sans prévenir, elle alla capturer ses lèvres. Ron fut tellement surpris par le baiser de la jeune préfète qu'il y mit aussitôt fin et dans un balbutiement s'enfuit en courant hors de la salle commune des préfets en chef.

Hermione regarda la porte d'un air sombre, elle avait été stupide de se laissait aller à se point, désormais il y aurait toujours une gêne entre eux, même s'il dirait le contraire. Perdu dans ses désillusions d'avoir cru que Ron pouvait éprouver plus que de l'amitié envers elle, elle n'entendit pas Drago revenir à pas feutré pour s'excuser auprès d'elle...

* * *

_Note Importante, je ne posterais pas Mercredi, alors je le ferais Mardi où Jeudi. _

_Ils ont Tué **Ianto Jones**!! Bouhou, la vie ne sera plus jamais la même désormais... Snif_ :'(( :''(((

_BiZous_


	3. Quelqu'un sur qui Compter

_Coucou!_

_ALors, déjà, désolée pour le retard, mais mardi j'ai eu un problème de serveur, ma connection était bonne mais le serveur était en panne où quelque chose comme ça. Bref, voici le 3ème chapitre, rien que pour vous!!_

_**Myia**: Trop contente que tu aimes l'histoire, ça fait plaisir! J'espère quand même que la suite continueras de te plaire. Bonne Lecture!_

_Et Merci à tous ceux qui m'ajoutent en Alerte et en Favoris, merci du fond du coeur, ça fait toujours très très plaisir. Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

**#3****. ****Quelqu'un sur qui compter**

Lorsque Draco pénétra dans la salle commune, il fut bousculé par Ron qui s'enfuyait en courant dans les couloirs. Il décida donc d'aller voir Hermione pour comprendre, bien qu'il se moquait éperdument des états d'âme du rouquin.

Devant la porte d'Hermione, il vit que celle-ci était étendue sur son lit, le visage enfouie dans son oreiller. Cette position ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, elle voulait cacher ses larmes... Ron l'avait fait pleurer et il le maudit intérieurement car il aimait avoir sa tranquillité et une Hermione contrarié est tout sauf tranquille et calme.

Il s'approcha doucement de son lit et une fois à sa hauteur il posa sa main sur son épaule. Cette dernière, surprise par ce contact, se retourna si vivement qu'elle lui mit une gifle par maladresse.

- Aïe ! Putain fait attention Granger !!!

- Oh, désoler, je suis désolée ! Mais tu m'as fait peur, je croyais être encore seule !

Il la regarda un instant, puis sourit malgré lui, elle était plutôt mignonne quand elle était confuse. Elle le dévisagea, il était vraiment en train de sourire ? De son plein gré en plus ??

- Je vois que ça commence à rentrer Granger, tu présente enfin des excuses à ton supérieur !

- Quoi ? Mais ça va pas Malfoy ! Si tu crois que tu es supérieur à moi c'est que tu es finalement un cas désespéré !

- Hey ! Je plaisantais pour essayer de te faire rire et pouvoir retourner à mes occupations en toute tranquillité.

- Très drôle en effet ! _Ironisa t-elle_. Je te remercie de vouloir me remonter le moral.

- Je le fais pas pour toi ! Je le fais car tu m'aurais gâché la soirée en t'en prenant à moi !

- Très gentil ! Mais peu importe, ferme la porte en sortant...

- Au fait, qu'est ce qu'il à fait encore Weasmoche ?

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je me mette dans tous mes états pour que tu passe une bonne soirée !

- Oui, mais tu me connais, je suis un Malfoy et tout le monde sais que les Malfoy sont de nature très curieuse ! Alors, raconte !

- C'est un pauvre imbécile, voilà tout !

- Weasley ! Un pauvre imbécile ? Oula, ça a du faire mal pour que tu le traite d'imbécile !

- Draco !

- Hermione.

- Raah ! Tu m'énerve !!

- Merci...

- T'as finit oui !

- Non.

Hermione le regarda et sans s'avoir pourquoi, se mit à rire. Si un jour dans sa vie on lui avait dit qu'un beau jour elle serait dans sa chambre avec Malfoy et qu'ils parleraient comme des amis ensemble, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru et aurait fait enfermer la personne à Ste Mangouste pour pure folie ! Mais le fait était là, à cet instant, ce n'étais pas Harry ou Ginny, ni même Ron qui était à ses côtés pour essayer de la faire sourire.

Comment avaient-ils put en arriver là ? Peut être n'aurait-elle jamais d'explication possible ou rationnelle. Draco la regardait rire et se demanda ce qu'il avait bien put dire qui soit drôle à ce point. Mais comme le rire est contagieux, surtout un vrai fou rire, il se mit à rire à son tour.

Une fois qu'ils furent calmer, Draco tenta une approche différente pour qu'elle lui révèle enfin ce qui c'était passer avant son arriver.

- Je comprends pas...

- Et ça t'étonne ?

- Merci ! Non mais franchement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi toi et Weasley vous n'êtes toujours pas ensemble.

- Pourquoi dit tu ça ?

- Il est évident aux yeux de tout le monde dans cette école, que vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre. Alors je ne comprends pas que vous ne soyez toujours pas ensemble, surtout que vous êtes toujours fourré ensemble avec Saint Potter bien sûr...

- Tout le monde dans le château sait que j'aime Ron ?

- Bien sûr ! Quoi, tu ne le savais pas ?!

- NON !

- Oh, ça c'est la meilleure ! _Il rigola_.

- HEY, te moque pas tu veux ! Et puis, vous faites tous erreur, TOUS !

- Comment ça ? _demanda t-il en se calmant_.

- Je vous accorde volontiers que vous avez raison en ce qui concerne mes sentiments, mais pas en ce qui concerne les siens ! Il n'est pas amoureux de moi ! _s'exclama t-elle en s'énervant un peu plus à chaque mot_.

- Ah bon, il ne t'aime pas ! Et qu'est ce qui te le fait croire ?

- J'ai mes raisons...

- Ne me dit pas que... C'est pour ça qu'il s'est enfuit en courant quand j'arriver ? Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ?

- Non.

- Alors quoi ? Il t'as vue toute nue et il à prit peur ?

- Non mais vraiment ! _Elle le frappa avec le coussin_. Il s'est enfui car je l'ai embrassé, ça te va ! Tu es content ! _Cria t-elle_.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Draco se leva à son tour et la retint par le poignet. Il la fit tourner pour qu'elle soit face à lui et captura ses lèvres. Hermione était surprise, si surprise qu'elle n'arrivait plus à bouger un muscle ou à faire tourner ses neurones. Elle était entièrement paralyser.

Draco franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, qu'inconsciemment elle ouvrit et ils jouèrent quelques secondes avec la langue de l'autre. Hermione répondait au baiser mais ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Puis le baiser prit fin. Hermione ne bougea pas d'un pouce et Draco le regarda un sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

- Non, ce n'est pas ton baiser qui à put le faire fuir. Donc, j'ai raison, il t'aime mais a prit peur car il ne veut pas te l'avouer...

- Que... Quoi ? _Articula t-elle en reprenant peu à peu ses esprits_.

- Il n'est pas encore près de t'avouer ses sentiments. Mais je si tu veux accélérer les choses, je sais très bien ce qui marchera...

- Pourquoi me dit tu celas ?

- Voit tu un de tes amis dans la pièce en train de te remonter le moral ? Ils sont sans doute trop occuper à écouter les jérémiades de ton cher petit Ronnie !

- Et alors ?

- Alors, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle des amis très compatissants ! Il te faut quelqu'un sur qui compter Granger !

- Et je suppose que tu va me dire que cette personne c'est toi !

- Exactement !

- Et pourquoi ferait tu ça ? Pourquoi m'aiderais-tu à conquérir Ron ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu être la personne sur qui je pourrais toujours compter quoi qu'il arrive ?

- Parce que jusqu'à présent, je n'ai toujours fait que le mal autour de moi et que c'est à toi que j'en ai le plus fait et que je veux me faire pardonner.

- D'accord. Mais cesse de m'appeler Granger tu veux ?

* * *

_A Mercredi Mes Pitits Choux à la Crème Chantilly que j'Adoooore!!_


	4. Prise de Risque

_Coucou..._

_Désolée mais il y avait un problème avec le site et je n'ai pas pu postée plus tôt. _

_Ensuite, je m'excuse mais il n'y aura pas nouveau chapitre avant la fin de la semaine. Ma grand-mère maternelle est morte hier et on l'enterre mercredi, alors c'est évident que je ne pourrais pas postée. Mais pour me faire pardonner, je vous posterais deux chapitres samedi. Et pour ce qui est des reviews, je vous répondrais aussi ce week-end, je n'ai pas trop le temps et l'humeur à l'instant. J'espère que vous comprendrez..._

_Bisous, à ce week-end..._

**

* * *

**

**#4**. **Prise de risque**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva encore plus tôt que d'habitude pour avoir le temps de se préparer et Ginny devait la rejoindre pour l'aider. Dix minutes après avoir pris sa douche, Ginny entra dans sa chambre avec tout un tas de magazine.

- Salut.

- Salut, _répondit la rouquine_. Alors j'ai emportée autant de magazine que j'ai put, ils ont de très bon conseil dans celui-ci...

- Jeune et Sorcière ?

- Ben quoi ? Mes secrets beautés je les trouve la dedans !

- Ca peut marcher sur toi, mais sur moi... Tu as vue la crinière que je me tape ?!

- Oui, ça va peut être demandé un peu plus d'effort que prévue. Attend, j'ai une idée...

Elle fit un geste de baguette et un lapin argenté sortit du bout de sa baguette et fila à travers les murs.

- Qu'est ce que tu viens de faire ? _interrogea Hermione_.

- Je viens d'envoyer mon patronus chercher Lavande et Pavartie, deux paires de mains en plus ne nous ferons pas de mal !

- Ginny ! Je t'avais dit que ça devait rester confidentiel !

- Quoi !!! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il faut que je t'aide à te faire belle alors autant avoir du renfort ! Les trois plus belle filles de Poudlard réunis pour en créer une quatrième, c'est absolument génial... En attendant qu'elles arrivent, je vais fouiller dans ta garde robe pour voir s'il y a des choses que je n'avais jamais vues !

Hermione se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant, elle ne serait jamais prête à temps ! Pendant ce temps, Ginny ouvrit son armoire et fouilla parmi les affaires de la jeune préfète. Au bout d'un moment qui parut une éternité à Hermione, Lavande et Pavartie apparurent enfin, un sourire rayonnant sur leur visage et tout un tas de produit dans leur bras.

Après un rapide briefing, les trois jeunes filles s'activèrent autour d'Hermione qui en eu le tournis. Elles lui choisirent une tenue, la coiffèrent et la maquillèrent. Une heure après leur arrivée, Hermione avait enfin changé. Elles lui donnèrent encore quelque conseil spécial fille et s'éclipsèrent pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner et préparer le terrain pour l'arriver de la jeune femme.

- Waouh !

Fut tout ce que Draco put dire en la voyant sortir de sa chambre. Hermione sourit intérieurement, si Draco la trouvait jolie, alors Ron devrait être subjugué.

- C'est vrai ? Tu me trouve bien ? Tu crois pas que le maquillage fait un peu trop ?

- Non, tu es splendide, Weasmoche va en tomber de sa chaise ! Et en plus, quand il te verra avec moi...

- C'est sadique ! Le pauvre...

- Tu te défile déjà ?

- Non ! Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher...

- Je comprends. Allez, viens miss, nous avons un plan à mettre en exécution !

- Allons-y !

Elle lui prit le bras qu'il lui tendait et tout deux descendirent dans la grande salle déjà remplie. Devant les grandes portes, Draco s'immobilisa et se pencha vers Hermione.

- Il est là, regarde, il te dévore des yeux...

En effet, Ron qui était en train de manger, avait interrompue son geste et gardait les yeux fixer sur Hermione et sur celui qui se tenait à ses côtés, lui parlant à l'oreille : Draco Malfoy... La rage se fit sentir en lui, comment cette sale fouine pouvait-il oser poser les mains sur **SON** Hermione ? Et pourquoi cette dernière le laissait faire et souriait ?

- Il commence à être jaloux... _murmura Draco à l'oreille d'Hermione, cette dernière sourie de plus belle_. Maintenant, avant d'aller rejoindre tes amis, fais comme si je venais de te raconter la chose la plus hilarante que tu n'es jamais entendue...

Hermione s'exécuta, elle ria aux éclats et Draco l'accompagna...

- Bon, et bien on se retrouve après le déjeuner pour notre cours commun de Métamorphose ??

- Oui, d'accord...

- Alors à tout à l'heure...

Il déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue et fila en direction de la table des Serpentard tandis qu'Hermione rejoignait celle des Gryffondors ou tout les regards étaient fixés sur elle. Elle s'assit en face d'Harry et Ron comme chaque matin et les salua chaleureusement. Ensuite elle se tourna vers Ginny qui lui tendit son exemplaire de La Gazette des Sorciers et disparut derrière.

Après avoir finit sa lecture, elle remarqua que Ron n'avait pas cessé de la regarder et il semblait mi-stupéfait, mi-furieux. Il prit alors la parole :

- Que faisais-tu avec Malfoy tout à l'heure ??

- Oh, je vois que tu es toujours aussi courtois !

- Je t'ai posé une question Mione !

- Oui, et je ne suis pas enclin à y répondre...

- Quoi ??

- Tu as très bien comprit Ronald, alors laisse moi tranquille avec ça...

- Tu as déjà oublié ce que je t'ai dis hier ?

- Oh non, crois moi, je n'ais pas oubliée ce qui a put ce passer hier...

Harry, Ginny et les autres personnes autour d'eux cessèrent leur conversation, curieux de savoir ce qui allait être dit.

- Alors tu n'as pas oublié que Malfoy est une sale fouine qui ne sera jamais digne de toi !

- Et je n'ai pas oublié tout ce qui a put se passer par la suite Ronald. Je n'ai pas oublié comment tu as lâchement fuit !

- Mais je n'ai pas fuit !

- Et comment appelles-tu le fait de partir en courant sans même un mot ??

- J'ai été surpris voilà tout !

- Bien sûr, tu auras toujours une excuse pour tout ce que tu fais ou entreprend pas vrai ?! Mais sache que j'en ai assez de tes excuses ! J'en ai marre, tout ce que tu sais faire c'est de me pourrir l'existence !! Alors à partir de maintenant Ronald Bilius Weasley, tu m'oublie !!! C'est assez clair pour toi ???

Elle se leva en furie et se dirigea vers la sortie. La grande salle était à présent silencieuse et regardait à tour de rôle Hermione s'en aller et Ron figer sur place dans la plus totale incrédulité. Puis, un bruit assourdissant monta peu à peu, les élèves commentaient ce qui venait de se passer. Personne ne remarqua alors que Draco s'était levé et était partie à la poursuite de la jeune gryffondor.


	5. Des Rêves plein la Tête

_Coucou!_

_JE vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews! Je remercie également ceux qui ajoute la fic' en alerte et en favoris..._

_Comme je vous l'ai dis, vous avez droit à double chapitre. Je devais le faire samedi, mais bon, peut être je posterais un chapitre ce week-end, mais ce n'est pas sûr. Et désolée si vous trouvez des fautes :s_

_Donc, Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

**#5**. **Des rêves plein la tête**

Elle courut dehors à travers le parc, voulant oublier Ron, les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard. Il avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle, ça il pouvait bien s'en vanter. Elle alla se réfugier sous leur arbre et laissa aller ses larmes. La pluie commença à tomber, reflétant bien son humeur actuelle...

Elle ne sut dire combien de temps elle était restée là, à laisser son chagrin s'exprimer. Tout à coup, il arriva, l'air tout aussi triste qu'elle, si ça n'était plus. Elle leva la tête et l'aperçut, il se dirigeait droit vers elle.

Elle ne voulait pas entendre ses excuses minables, elle ne voulait pas qu'il plonge son regard si beau dans le sien, elle ne voulait pas lui pardonner aussi facilement et s'il lui demandait pardon, elle le ferait.

Elle se leva brusquement et fut face à face avec lui, l'homme de ses rêves, son objet numéro un de ses fantasmes, celui qu'elle voulait avoir pour toujours...

**-** Mione...

Il ne la regarda même pas, il parlait si bas qu'elle aurait presque cru qu'il n'avait rien dit. La pluie continuait à tomber dru, les trempant encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Elle était furieuse qu'il n'ose pas la regarder, mais en même temps elle ne voulait pas qu'il la regarde dans les yeux.

Il était là, silencieux, la tête baissée, comme un enfant qu'on aurait prit en faute, puis soudain elle les vit. Des perles coulaient le long de ses joues et ce n'était pas du à la pluie. Il pleurait ! Ronald Weasley pleurait !!

**-** J'aurais tout vue décidemment ! Tu sais que si tu t'excuse je ne vais pas te pardonner alors tu fais semblant de pleurer ! Tu es pitoyable Ron !! _S'exclama t-elle_.

Elle commença à s'en aller quand la main de Ron se referma sur son bras, l'obligeant à lui faire face et à stopper. Il releva alors la tête et elle put voir ses yeux rouges, bouffis et sut alors que ce n'était pas de fausses larmes.

**-** J'ai si peur de te perdre...

**-** ... _elle était sans voix_.

**-** Je ne veux pas que tu t'en aille. Mione s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas...

**-** ...

**-** Ne m'abandonne pas. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter...

**-** Ron... _dit-elle tout doucement_. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser, je serais toujours là pour toi...

**-** Tu ne comprends pas, mais ce n'est pas grave, tu finiras par comprendre...

**-** Explique-moi...

**-** Tu es tout pour moi...

Il relâcha le bras d'Hermione et baissa la tête. Hermione en avait assez, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il parle par devinette, par énigme et qu'il ne dise jamais rien clairement !

**-** Cette fois j'en ai marre Ron ! Soit tu me dis clairement les choses une bonne fois pour toute, soit tu ne dis rien et tu me laisse vivre la vie que je veux !!

Il releva la tête mais ne dis rien, il ne pouvait pas lui avouer, pas maintenant... Pas comme ça...

**-** Très bien, comme tu voudras, au revoir Ron...

Elle lui tourna le dos et commença à partir vers le château. Ron paniqua, il fallait à tout prix qu'il l'empêche de s'en aller, qu'il lui dise la vérité, il devait le faire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'il la perde à tout jamais.

Il se mit à courir et la rattrapa bien vite à mi-chemin de l'entrée, au milieu du parc. Il la fit pivoter une nouvelle fois et lui prit ses mains dans les siennes. Elle leva la tête et plongea son regard chocolat dans le siens azur et les mots franchirent le seuil de sa bouche.

**-** Je t'aime.

Hermione sursauta à se son. Elle vit dans ses yeux qu'il n'aurait jamais put être aussi sincère qu'en cet instant et sourit malgré elle. Mais elle décida de lui faire dire plus clairement encore ses sentiments.

**-** Oui, je sais, je suis ta meilleure amie...

**-** Non, tu ne comprends pas !

**-** Ben vas-y, explique toi...

**-** Je suis amoureux de toi, je t'aime depuis la première fois où je t'ai vue dans le Poudlard express et ou tu m'as royalement ignorée ! Je t'aime pour ce que tu es, pour ton intelligence, pour ton caractère de cochon, pour ton humour si décalée ! Je suis fou de toi...

Il venait de le dire ! Jamais elle n'aurait put espérer mieux de sa part, c'était le jour le plus magique qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'à présent.

**-** Je t'aime aussi Ron ! Je suis aussi amoureuse de toi !

Elle lui fit son plus magnifique sourire et rigola, l'émotion était si forte en cet instant ! Il la serra fort contre lui, souriant comme jamais. Leur regard se croisa et Hermione s'avança vers lui, le visage se rapprochant de plus en plus de l'autre et leur bouche allait bientôt rentrer en contact avec celle de l'autre.

Les lèvres se frôlèrent et...

_oOoOoOoOo  
_

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était bien au chaud dans son lit, pourtant elle frissonnait comme si elle était restée des heures dehors sous la pluie. Ce rêve lui avait semblait si réel que s'en était troublant. Elle regarda son réveil et vit qu'il était déjà 6 heures du matin. Il était alors inutile d'essayer de se rendormir et préféra se lever.

Dans la salle commune il y avait déjà Draco qui tenait dans ses mains un livre de potion.

**-** Déjà debout Hermione ?!

Elle se laissa tomber sur le sofa et alla se blottir contre Malfoy qui en fut surpris...

De l'autre côté du château, quelque étages au dessus d'eux, Ron se réveilla également en sursaut. Il frissonnait lui aussi comme s'il venait de passer plusieurs heures dehors sous la pluie. Le rêve qu'il venait de faire lui avait semblé si réel qu'il se demanda si ce n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Il regarda le réveil d'Harry, il afficher 6 heures du matin. N'ayant pas envie de se levé si tôt, il se tourna de l'autre côté et retomba dans un sommeil sans rêve jusqu'à ce que Harry le réveille en catastrophe dix minutes avant le début des cours.

* * *

_Si c'est pas beau ça, vous pouvez directement aller au chapitre suivant!! Bonne Lecture!_


	6. Les Tentatives Manquées de Draco

**#6**. **Les tentatives manquées de Draco**

Depuis la veille, Hermione n'adressait plus la parole à Ron, elle ne voulait plus le voir, mais son rêve l'avait perturbée. D'autant plus qu'il lui avait semblé très réel. Elle était blottit contre Draco sur le sofa et réfléchissait à son rêve, à ce qu'il pouvait bien signifier...

**-** Il faudrait peut être que tu ailles te préparer si tu ne veux pas arriver en retard en cours Hermione...

**-** Quoi ?

Elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était déjà 7h30 et que les cours commençaient dans une demi-heure. Elle sauta d'un bond du sofa et se dirigea comme une furie vers sa chambre ou elle referma violement la porte derrière elle.

Elle fut prête en dix minutes et descendit dans la grande salle en compagnie de Draco. A la table des gryffondors il n'y avait nulle trace de ses amis, ce qui la soulagea dans un sens.

**-** Salut Mione !

**-** Salut Ginny !

**-** Je vois qu'aujourd'hui tu n'as pas prit la peine de te faire jolie !

**-** Je suis désolée, mais je me suis levée en retard...

**-** Ouais, t'es pardonnée pour cette fois ! Dis, tu ne veux toujours pas parler à mon idiot de frère ?

**-** Je sais pas, pas pour le moment...

**-** Juste par curiosité, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous exactement ?

**-** Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

**-** Ben, tu lui as reprochée d'avoir fuis quand vous étiez seul, à ce qu'il me semble...

**-** Mais...

**-** C'est ce que tu as dis hier et crois moi, ça n'as échappé à personne !

**-** Merd... credi. Je suis maudite !

**-** N'exagérons rien !

**-** Il faut que je file en cours sinon je vais être en retard et McGo ne seras pas contente. A midi Ginny...

**-** A midi...

Hermione se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la salle de métamorphose. A mi-chemin quelqu'un lui agrippa le bras et elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il ne s'agissait que de Draco. Ils se sourirent et atteignirent la salle de cours au moment ou le dernier élève allait entrer, passant inaperçu.

Hermione s'installa à une table du fond sous l'œil interrogateur de son professeur qui la laissa faire. Peu importe la place qu'elle avait dans sa classe, c'était toujours elle la meilleure élève. Cependant, elle très étonnée, comme tout les élèves présent, de voir Draco s'asseoir à côté d'elle et de la voir sourire.

Comme Harry l'avait prédit en réveillant Ron en catastrophe, ils furent en retard en cours de Métamorphose. Lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte, Ron s'étonna de ne pas voir Hermione au premier rang de la classe. Son cœur ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il s'aperçu qu'elle s'était assise au fond de la classe et qu'elle chuchotait avec Malfoy.

**-** Mr Weasley, avez-vous un quelconque problème ?

**-** Hein, heu, quoi ?

**-** Vous ne vous souvenez plus de votre place peut être ?!

Cette remarque fit rigoler la classe. Cependant, il remarqua qu'Hermione ne riait pas, non, elle le fixait intensément, comme pour savoir ce qu'il pensait. Draco voulu lui parler mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention, son regard toujours sur le rouquin, ce qui lui redonna espoir.

**-** Hermione ? Ca va ? J'adore parler dans le vide !

**-** Hein quoi ?

Ron venait de s'asseoir et avait tourné le dos à Hermione. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle n'avait pas put détacher son regard du sien, les images de son rêve lui revenant en mémoire, espérant que cette fois-ci, il pourrait se réaliser, puis il lui avait sourit, et son cœur n'avait fait qu'un tour dans sa poitrine et enfin il s'était assis en lui tournant le dos, la faisant revenir à elle-même.

**-** Tu disais quelque chose Draco ?

**-** Nan, rien, oublie...

**-** Non, excuse-moi, je pensais à quelque chose et je ne t'ai pas écoutée...

**-** Tu ne pensais pas à quelque chose, tu étais perdue avec Weasmoche ! _dit-il en s'énervant_.

**-** Peut être mais je t'écoute maintenant...

**-** Je me disais que peut être...

**-** Mr Malfoy, veuillez suivre l'exemple de Miss Granger et d'être attentif en cours, je vous pris ! _S'exclama le professeur McGonagall_.

**-** Excusez-moi professeur... Grrrr, cette vieille peau me le vaudra ! _Chuchota-t-il_.

**-** Tu dis ? _Interrogea Hermione, n'ayant pas comprit ce qu'il disait_.

**-** Non, rien...

Elle lui sourit et reporta son attention sur le professeur McGonagall. L'heure de cours se termina et Hermione fila à son cours d'Arithmancie tandis que les garçons allaient en cours avec le professeur Trelawney. A l'heure du déjeuner, Hermione rejoignit Ginny qui lui souria.

**-** Alors, tu va me dire tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et mon frère ou bien il va falloir que je me contente d'un **"**_mêle-toi de tes affaires Ginny !_**"** ?

**-** Je crois que la tu va devoir te contenter d'un **"**_mêle-toi de tes affaires Ginny !_**"**, mais si tu veux la vérité, ce n'est pas le bon endroit pour en parler...

**-** Ah, tu va me dire la vérité !?

**-** Si tu insiste, oui, sinon, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt !

**-** Je veux savoir !

**-** J'en étais sûre, alors il faudra que tu patiente encore toute une journée, on sera plus tranquille pour en parler dans ma chambre.

**-** Oh, cool ! A quelle heure ?

**-** Je finis les cours à trois heures, j'ai une heure d'histoire de la magie, rien de tel après le repas et deux heures de potion avec Rogue. Et toi ?

**-** Je finis à 4 heure, dès que j'ai finis les cours je te rejoins, ok ?

**-** Ca marche, bon, à tout à l'heure !

Elle se leva de table et se dirigea vers son cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Le couloir était désert, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur et s'accroupit par terre. Elle ne cessait de repenser à son rêve, cela la perturbait plus qu'elle ne saurait le dire, se demandant encore et encore ce que ça pouvait bien signifier.

Elle releva la tête en entendant quelqu'un approcher et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Draco. Décidemment, il fallait toujours qu'ils soient ensemble ! Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle et lui sourit.

**-** Au fait, tu voulais me dire quelque chose tout à l'heure, en cours de métamorphose je crois ? _demanda t-elle au blond_.

**-** Heu, oui, mais...

**-** Ben vas-y, je t'écoute...

**-** Non, ça n'as pas grande importance !

**-** Draco, allez, dit moi, je croyais que tu voulais devenir mon ami !

**-** Mais oui !

**-** Alors dit moi la vérité !

**-** D'accord, mais c'est toi qui l'aura voulu !

**-** Oui...

**-** Ben en fait...

**-** Hermione !?

L'interpellée releva la tête et vit Luna. Cette dernière s'avançait vers eux, un sourire rêveur au coin des lèvres.

**-** Tiens, salut Luna ! Comment tu va ?

**-** Bien. Ton ami n'a pas l'air content de me voir...

En effet, Draco avait les dents serrés et le regard noir. Jamais il n'arriverait à parler à Hermione !

**-** Oh, non, c'est rien, il est toujours comme ça !

**-** Ah bon, d'accord. Je te laisse, je vois que ta classe arrive...

**-** A bientôt Luna.

**-** Oui, a bientôt.

La jeune fille blonde partit et les gryffondors arrivèrent devant la salle de cours. Hermione croisa le regard d'Harry et lui sourit, puis quand elle croisa celui de Ron, elle sentit que ses joues devenaient rouge tomate. Elle tourna les yeux et les posa sur Draco qui n'avait pas quitté son air mécontent.

**-** Oh, je suis désolée Draco, tu allais me dire quelque chose !

**-** C'est pas grave, on en reparlera après...

**-** D'accord !

La porte s'ouvrit et les élèves entrèrent dans la salle de cours. Hermione alla s'asseoir près d'Harry avec qui elle parla légèrement durant l'heure de cours, en évitant soigneusement le regard de Ron.

Ce dernier ne cessait de contempler Hermione et repensait également à son rêve de cette nuit. Si seulement elle pouvait être vraiment amoureuse de lui, ne serait ce qu'un tout petit peu, mais elle semblait préférer la présence de la sale fouine à la sienne. Un monstre sanguinaire hurla à l'intérieur de lui, voulant sortir de lui et tuer cet imbécile qui osait s'accaparer l'attention de **SON** Hermione à lui...

Hermione leva un regard craintif vers Ron et vit que celui-ci avait le regard noir et fusillait Malfoy des yeux. Il tourna les yeux et leur regard se croisèrent, aussitôt elle tourna la tête, rougissante.

Ils finirent leur journée par un double cours de potion. Hermione se précipita aux côtés de Draco qui eu un petit sourire satisfait aux coins des lèvres.

**-** Miss Granger, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes mise aux côtés de Mr Malfoy ?

**-** C'est moi qui lui en ai fait la demande monsieur. _Répondit Draco_.

**-** Ah, et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

**-** Non.

**-** Bien, dans ce cas, nous allons déplacer Miss Granger...

**-** Non ! _s'écria Draco en se levant_. Je ne veux pas que vous la changer de place.

**-** Et pourquoi cela je vous pris ?

**-** Et bien, c'est parce que... _il lança un regard vers Hermione qui se leva à son tour_.

**-** Nous en avons envie, nous avons envie d'être ensemble pour préparer la potion d'aujourd'hui.

**-** Je vois, ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour moi...

**-** Monsieur, s'il vous plait, je sais bien que vous ne m'appréciez pas, mais Draco et moi voulons rester ensemble...

**-** Parce que nous sommes ensemble...

Il lui prit la main alors que celle-ci le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant d'acquiescer.

**-** Cessaient de vous donnez en spectacle je vous pris ! C'est bon, Miss Granger, vous pourrez rester avec Draco seulement pour aujourd'hui.

**-** Merci, _répondirent ces derniers en souriant et en se rasseyant_.

**-** Bien, alors aujourd'hui, nous allons...

Hermione n'écoutait plus ce que Rogue disait et souriait à Draco avec qui elle parlait en silence.

Ron regarda Hermione avec une étrange sensation de vide. Son cœur venait de se briser juste sous ses yeux mais elle continuait de flirter ouvertement avec ce sale... ce..., il n'avait plus de mot pour décrire Malfoy. La haine qu'il lui vouait depuis toujours n'était rien comparer à ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant à son égard. Et elle ! Deux jours plus tôt elle l'avait embrassé, elle lui avait reproché de s'être enfui, souhaitant qu'il soit resté avec elle après cet échange, et maintenant elle flirtait avec son pire ennemi !

Il plongea dans son livre pour y suivre les instructions en espérant que personne ne verrait les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage sans qu'il puisse arriver à les retenir. Hermione venait de lui briser le cœur.

Hermione rigola avec Draco, il lui changeait les idées et elle appréciait beaucoup. Elle le regarda et rigola encore une fois de son audace, ça la faisait rire de penser que le professeur Rogue puisse croire qu'ils puissent sortir ensemble. Soudain, elle se rendit compte que si Rogue l'avait cru, alors...

Elle regarda en arrière le plus discrètement possible et vit que Draco semblait mi-amusé, mi- en colère et lui lança un regard plein de reproche avant de tourner la tête en direction de Ron. Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer, Ron était penché sur son livre et elle vit qu'il avait les yeux rouge et bouffis. Ce pouvait-il que ?

La cloche sonna et Ron sortit de la pièce avant que quiconque est put faire un geste. Hermione souffla et monta dans sa salle commune ou Ginny devrait la rejoindre.

Draco arriva peu après elle. Ne voulant pas lui parler de suite, elle fila dans sa chambre et se changea. Elle ouvrit son album photo et s'arrêta sur une photo moldu, qu'elle avait tenue à prendre avec Ron. Tout deux souriaient et on voyait clairement que Ron rougissait de la proximité de la jeune femme. Elle soupira et referma l'album avant de sortir dans la salle commune.

**-** Hermione, je, enfin...

**-** Draco ? Ah oui, tu voulais me parler je crois...

Elle n'était pas très heureuse et il le remarqua.

**-** Ca va ?

**-** Oui, alors, tu voulais me dire quoi ?

**-** Et bien, je voulais...

**-** Salut !

Ginny entra dans la salle commune, interrompant Draco une fois de plus.

Ce dernier ragea intérieurement et fila hors de la pièce en ayant une furieuse envie de tout démolir sur son passage. Décidément, il n'arriverait jamais à parler à Hermione !


	7. Confidences

_Coucou! Comment allez-vous? Bien où Bien? Lol :))_

_Alors, je vous remercie encore pour toutes ces gentilles reviews que vous m'avez laissé, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir! Je remercie également ceux qui ajoute la fic' en alerte et en favoris!_

**Malfoy Funambule**: Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre ci te plaira aussi!

**P.Y**: Merci, contente que ça te plaise! J'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairont aussi.

_Donc aujourd'hui vous avez droit à un chapitre. Pas trop frustré j'espère! lol :)) _

_J'ai une requête, on me dit que mes chapitres sont courts, et vous avez apprécié d'avoir deux chapitres à la suite. Alors voulez-vous que je poste deux chapitres à chaque fois? Où c'est bien comme c'est et je laisse deux chapitres par semaine?_

_Bref, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps cette semaine pour poster. C'est la fête au village! Pendant 9 jours à partir d'aujourd'hui. Donc, je verrais, mais je pense que j'aurais un peu de temps pour vous! lol_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture..._

* * *

**#7**. **Confidences**

**-** Salut Ginny... _souffla Hermione_

**-** Je tombe mal peut être ? _S'inquiéta la rouquine_

**-** Non, pourquoi ?

**-** Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression de vous avoir dérangés vu comme Draco a filé à toute vitesse... _dit-elle avec un ton plein de sous entendu_.

**-** Non, c'est rien, depuis ce matin il veut me dire quelque chose mais à chaque fois qu'il commence il y a toujours quelqu'un ou quelque chose pour nous interrompre.

**-** Ouais, je vois le truc ! _répondit Ginny avec ironie_

**-** Quoi ? Raconte...

**-** Ben, en venant ici, disons que j'ai entendu dire que Draco et toi vous aviez annoncés que vous êtes ensemble...

**-** Hein ? T'es pas sérieuse !

**-** Si. Tout le monde en parle dans le château. Le couple le plus inattendu et le plus improbable ! Alors ?

**-** Alors quoi ?

**-** C'est vrai ou pas ?

**-** NON ! Ginny, comment peut tu croire une chose pareille ! C'est incroyable que les gens puissent y croire, c'est totalement dingue.

**-** D'accord. Mais tu me le dirais si jamais ça arrivait pour de vrai, n'est ce pas ?

**-** Déjà, ça n'arrivera jamais, tu m'entends, jamais ! Et puis vu que ça ne risque pas d'arriver, je te préviendrais forcement.

**-** Tu sais ce qu'on dit : **"**Ne jamais dire jamais**"** !

**-** Non, non, non et non... Il n'y a qu'une seule personne avec qui je veux avoir une relation et il se trouve que...

**-** C'est mon frère. Oui je sais. Ce qui nous amène à ma visite ! Raconte !

**-** De quoi ?!

**-** Ne fais pas ton innocente Hermione ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec mon idiot de frère pour que tu sois si furax contre lui !

**-** Furax ?

**-** Ne change pas de sujet s'il ta plait. J'attends !

**-** Ok, d'accord. Quand ton frère est venu me chercher après que vous soyez partie du lac, j'étais dans ma chambre et je pensais à toutes ces choses incroyables qui me sont arrivée en si peu de temps. Quand j'ai remarquée sa présence, il m'a réconforté et je l'ai embrassée...

**-** QUOI ? Tu as embrassée mon frère et tu ne m'as rien dit !!

**-** Oui.

**-** Et alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ne me dit pas que...

**-** Non ! Ginny ! Je sui pas comme ça !

**-** Ouais, désolé mais tu sais, ça arrive plus vite que tu ne le pense !

**-** Peu être, mais non. Il m'a repoussé et s'est enfuit. Voilà la raison pour laquelle je lui en veux.

**-** Je déteste mon frère ! Quel imbécile ! Il est encore plus crétin que je le pensais !

**-** Oui, mais c'est pas tout...

**-** Ah bon ?

**-** Cette nuit, j'ai fais un drôle de rêve...

Elle lui raconta son rêve de la veille, et toute les sensations qu'elle avait ressentie pendant et après. Elle lui parla également de Draco et de sa journée avec lui.

**-** Alors tu crois que ça pouvait être réel ?

**-** Je sais pas justement, et c'est ça qui me trouble le plus.

**-** Et Draco ?

**-** Quoi Draco ?

**-** Il t'aide comme ça, sans aucune idée derrière la tête, simplement parce qu'il en a envie ! C'est louche ça croit moi !

**-** Mouais, si tu le dis. Et d'ailleurs, je crois que j'ai fais une boulette.

**-** Comment ça ?

**-** Tu sais, quand on a fait croire à Rogue qu'on sortait ensemble, je crois que Ron à pleuré...

**-** Quoi ? Tu es sûre ?

**-** Non, justement, et je m'en veux d'avoir été aussi stupide...

Dans la tour des gryffondors, Ron était dans le dortoir et cassait tout ce qui était à porter de main. Jamais il n'avait été dans une telle rage. Enfin, lorsqu'il eut cassé le dernier objet lui appartenant, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et enfoui son visage dans son oreiller. C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry entra.

**-** Ron ?

**-** ...

**-** Ron, dit moi ce qu'il se passe.

**-** Dégage !

**-** Non Ron, tu es mon meilleur ami et je ne m'en irais pas avant que tu m'es parlé.

**-** ...

**-** C'est à cause d'Hermione ?

- Ne prononce plus jamais son prénom ! _Hurla t-il_.

- Et comment veut tu que je m'y prenne puisque c'est notre meilleure amie et qu'on la voit tous les jours...

- Dégage !

- Tu lui en veux pour le cours de potion c'est ça ?!

- Ta gueule Harry !

- Tu sais, ce n'était probablement qu'une farce...

- Je veux pas en parler !

- Et bien, il le faudra bien ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de choisir un camp cette fois-ci...

- Très bien !

- Franchement, c'est super de parler avec toi !

- Je t'ai rien demandé !

- Je sais, mais tu pourrais au moins faire un petit effort !

- Fou moi la paix Potter !

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention...

- ...

- Si tu insiste tant, je crois que Ginny sera ravie de me voir elle...

- C'est ça, dégage !

- Oui, et puis on a des choses bien plus importantes à faire qu'écouter tes jérémiades...

- C'est ça, casse toi et fou moi la paix !

- Je me demande si la salle sur demande est encore libre, ou bien les couloirs sombres et déserts, il faudra que je prenne la carte du maraudeur...

- **QUOI** ?

- Peu être même le fond de la bibliothèque...

- **REPETE** !

- Ou bien la salle de bain des préfets, on a encore rien fait là, ça devrait être sympa...

- **JE VAIS TE TUER POTTER** **!**

- Hein ?

- **TU TOUCHE PAS A MA SŒUR COMPRIS** !!

- Tu consens enfin à me parler, merci !

Ron se renfrogna, comprenant que ça avait été une ruse pour le faire parler. Maintenant, grâce à Harry, il avait la tête pleine d'image de sa sœur avec Harry faisant des choses pas très orthodoxe. Il eut une grimace de dégout et secoua la tête.

Les images ne bougèrent pas de place mais les personnes avaient changés, ce n'étaient plus Harry et Ginny mais lui et... Hermione. Il poussa un long soupir, espérant que Harry ai raison et qu'elle ne sortait pas réellement avec cette sale fouine indigne d'elle.

Dans les cachots, Draco était dans la salle commune des Serpentards qui, heureusement, était vide. Il discutait avec Blaise, la seule personne qui pourrait l'écouter et le conseiller sans le juger.

- Alors, explique-toi un peu...

- Ce n'était qu'un mensonge pour que Rogue nous laisse tranquille, c'est tout.

- Mouais, pas très convaincu mais bon...

- Quel intérêt j'aurais à te mentir ?

- En tout cas, une chose est sûre, c'est que la Granger, elle en pince grave pour son rouquin et que TOI, tu n'as strictement aucune chance avec elle !

- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je craque sur elle ?

- Déjà, le simple fait que tu pose cette question ! Et puis, les regards en coin que tu lui as lancé toute la journée sans qu'elle te voit est très révélateur !

- C'est n'importe quoi !

- Mais oui, on ne me la fait pas à moi !

- Personne n'a remarqué au moins ? _Demanda t-il affolé_.

- Haha ! Tu viens de te trahir !

- Pas du tout !

Les deux garçons se sourirent et gardèrent quelque instant le silence. Puis :

- Bon, dans l'hypothèse improbable ou Granger me ferait craquer, pourquoi n'aurais-je aucune chance avec elle ?

- Draco, Draco, Draco... Je te l'ai dit, elle ne jure que par son Weasley !

- Mais elle ne lui parle plus ! C'est bon signe ça !

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne lui parle plus pour l'instant qu'elle l'a zappée !

- Hein ?

- Le peu d'attention qu'elle t'a accordée aujourd'hui n'est-il pas significatif ?! Elle a passée sa journée à mater son rouquin préféré du coin de l'œil comme tu l'as fait avec elle !

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, et laisse moi te dire aussi que quand ces deux là vont se trouver, ça va y aller !

- Quoi ?

- La Granger n'est pas aussi prude que ce que l'on peut croire !

- Je t'interdis de dire du mal d'elle !

- Je ne dis que la vérité mon cher Draco, crois moi que quand elle va enfin réussir à mettre la main sur son Ron chéri, elle va en faire qu'une bouchée ! Ca se voit comme elle le dévore des yeux !

- Oui, ben chacun ses avis. Moi je dis que son rouquin elle va vite l'oublier...

- Je te laisse faire, mais sache qu'au final, tu finiras bredouille, c'est Ronald qui aura Hermione...

- Il en est hors de question ! Bon, j'y vais. A demain Blaise.

- A plus mec !

Draco partit et se dirigea vers la salle commune des préfets en chef. La nuit porte conseil, disait-on, et il espérait que cette nuit là l'aiderais à comprendre comment il avait fait pour craquer sur Hermione et aussi vite...


	8. Halloween part1

_Coucou!!_

_Ah si vous saviez! Je m'amuse comme une petite folle! J'adoore la fête! Lundi il y a eu la journée à l'ancienne, avec les calèches et tout, mardi, c'était la journée déguisée, avec entre autre Oui-Oui, un pirate, Obelix... Hier c'était la journée des abats, avec des jeux spéciaux organisés ainsi qu'une charlottade [c'est une course de nuit, les jeunes ont prévus plein de jeux avec une vachette dans l'arène, genre interville mais en plus génial et rigolo]. Et aujourd'hui, c'est la journée hôpital, tous les jeunes portent des blouses blanches, des stétoscopes et des portes perfusions [plus pratique pour l'alcool ptdr, à consommer avec modération évidemment]. On mange pas grand chose à part des kebab où des sandwich steak-frites, on reste sur la place au bal, avec différent groupe tous les deux-trois soirs, jusqu'à deux heures du mat' en semaine et trois heures le week-end. Ensuite on file au stade finir notre nuit de délire... Ah les amis, si vous saviez! Je m'éclate et je suis légèrement fatiguée! Il reste plus que trois jours de fête, mais on va en profiter! Dimanche soir se sera toro piscine! _

_Bref, il vaut mieux que j'arrête de raconter ma vie! _

_**Malfoy Funambule**: Contente que tu apprécis toujours. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances!_

_Oui, je précise aussi, que c'est la première partie, la seconde vous l'aurez samedi! niark, je fais ma méchante! Et en ce qui concerne la publication, vue que j'ai des avis différents, je me tate... Bon, Trève de bavardage, je vous souhaite une Excellente Lecture, et donnez moi vos avis surtout, parce que ce chapitre, j'en suis pas fana... Bref, on avance un peu dans l'histoire. Mais juste un peu!_

* * *

**#8**. **Halloween Partie 1**

Hermione se réveilla d'excellente humeur ce matin là. Elle songea à la journée qui s'annonçait et souria tout en s'étirant. Dans la salle commune se trouvait Draco qui finissait d'écrire un parchemin.

- Salut toi !

- Salut... _répondit le blond concentrée dans sa tache_.

- Draco, ne me dit pas que c'est ce que je pense que c'est !

- Je ne te le dis pas...

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! On devait la donner au professeur Dumbledore ce matin !

- Calme-toi, il l'aura !

- Et comment ? _Demanda t-elle sarcastique_.

- Fais moi un peu confiance tu veux ! _S'emporta t-il_...

- Ok. Il faut qu'on se calme. Tout se passera à merveille ! Nous n'avons aucune raison de nous inquiéter, si ? _fit-elle inquiète_.

- Hermione. Tout ira bien, je te le promets...

- D'accord. Bon, dans ce cas, allons petit déjeuner...

- Je te suis...

Ils descendirent dans la grande salle qui était presque vide vu l'heure matinale qu'il était. Hermione se dirigea vers sa table ou seul quelque cinquième année étaient là en train de réviser. Le hibou de la gazette arriva plus tôt que d'habitude et elle eu tout le loisir de la lire avant l'arriver de ses amis une demi-heure plus tard.

- Salut Mione, _salua chaleureusement Ginny_.

- Salut... _Dit à son tour Harry en lui faisant une bise sur le front_.

- Salut vous deux... _répondit Hermione, souriante_.

Ron s'assit à côté d'Harry et ignora Hermione. Il préféra se servir à manger et commencer une discussion avec Seamus. Hermione et lui ne se parlaient plus au grand dam d'Harry.

- Au fait, c'est toujours ok pour cinq heures ? _demanda la rouquine à son amie_.

- Oui, cinq heures...

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe à cinq heures ? _Questionna Harry_.

- Rien qui te regarde mon cœur...

- Tu n'oublieras pas de passer d'abord par le dortoir... _lui rappela Hermione_.

- T'inquiète, je gère !

- Bon, Harry, il faut aller en cours... A midi Gin' !

Harry embrassa une dernière fois Ginny, attrapa Ron par le bras et rejoignit Hermione devant la classe de Métamorphose. Ils étaient en avance, mais soudain, un grand blond s'avança vers eux et s'arrêta devant Hermione.

- C'est bon, je l'ai donné à Dumbledore...

- Super ! Et il a rien dit ? _demanda la préfète_.

- Non, tout est en règle. Les autorisations seront distribuées durant la journée.

- Ouf, j'ai eu peur que tout rate ! _fit-elle soulagée_.

- Heureusement, SuperDraco est là !

- Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour la réalité Malfoy ! _répliqua Ron froidement_.

- Qu'est ce que tu as Westily, on t'a pas causé je crois !

- Arrête de faire ton malin parce qu'il y a une fille, tout le monde sais que tu n'es qu'une sale fouine peureuse !

- Et toi Weasmoche, n'essaye pas de réfléchir plus longtemps, ton cerveau va pas tenir le coup !

- Ca suffit tout les deux ! _lança Hermione_. Vous êtes vraiment fatiguant à force !

Au moment ou Draco allait répliquer à nouveau, Ron le frappa. Malheureusement, McGonagall arriva au même instant avec le reste des élèves. Les gryffondors étaient tous mort de rire de voir Draco se faire frapper.

- Mr Weasley ! _Gronda le professeur_. Puis-je savoir ce qui vous a prit ?

- C'est lui qu'a commencé ! _s'indigna Ron_...

- 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Et vous aurez une retenue avec moi ce soir !

- Ce soir ?

- Oui, ce soir ! Cela vous pose t-il un problème peut être ?

- Je... heu... Non...

- Très bien, dans ce cas, le chapitre est clos. Vous m'attendrez à la sortie de la grande salle après le diner, est ce clair ?

- Oui madame... _répondit-il dépité_.

- Bien, maintenant, tout le monde en cours. Plus vite que ça !

Hermione était elle aussi en colère. Elle se posa loin de Ron et Draco vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle comme à chaque cours depuis que Ron ne lui adressait plus la parole. Elle qui avait voulu le rendre jaloux, elle avait réussis à faire en sortes que Ron soit si furieux après elle qu'il ne lui parlait plus du tout. Mais Draco était là pour lui remonter le moral lorsque celui-ci était au plus bas.

L'heure se déroula sans autre incident et dans le calme le plus total. A midi, elle rejoignit Ginny dans la grande salle et chuchotait de ce qu'elles allaient faire à cinq heures. Soudain, elle reçut un papier qui venait de la table des serpentards. Elle l'ouvrit et le lu. Elle sourit et le montra à Ginny qui sourit à son tour.

- Oh, et alors ?

- Quoi et alors ? _Fit la brune innocemment_.

- Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi Granger ! Tu va lui répondre quoi ?

- Eh bien... _hésita t-elle_. Je sais pas...

- Tu espère toujours que mon imbécile de frère se rendra compte de ses erreurs ?

- Il n'a pas fait d'erreur. C'est plutôt moi qui en est fait une. L'orgueil, rien de tel pour ruiner une relation et perdre celui qu'on aime...

- Mione...

- Ca va, ne t'en fait pas. J'avais espérée que peut être, ce soir, on aurait pu se réconcilier, mais il va être en retenue ce soir...

- Tu crois ça hein ? _dit-elle malicieusement_.

- Ginny Weasley, que sais tu que j'ignore ?

- Le professeur McGonagall est le chaperon ce soir, elle sera là afin d'éviter les débordements je pense !

- Alors ça veut dire que...

- Ron sera là également ! Mais qu'au lieu de profiter, il va devoir passer son temps à surveiller tout le monde !

- Oh, Ginny c'est super ! Le professeur McGonagall ne me refusera pas ça !

Elle embrassa son amie et sortie pour se rendre au cours de Potion. C'était un double cours en commun avec les Serpentards et c'était aussi le dernier de sa journée. En cours, le professeur Rogue distribua les autorisations de sortie pour cette nuit là. Les autorisations étaient là pour Rusard, qui saurait qui avait le droit ou pas de sortir ce soir là.

A cinq heures, Ginny arriva dans la salle commune des préfets en chef ou Hermione était en train de finir un devoir de Magie. Cette dernière releva la tête et fit un grand sourire à son amie.

- Tu y as pensée !

- Pour qui tu me prend Mione ! Bien sûr que j'y ai pensée !

- On se changera après le diner d'accord !?

- Pas de soucie pour moi. Au fait, ou est Malfoy ?

- Je crois qu'il est dans les cachots en train de finir quelque détail avec le professeur Rogue.

- Tu as parlée de son petit mot ?

- Non, on n'en a pas parlé.

- Et qu'est ce que tu attends pour le faire !

- Dès qu'il reviendra je lui parlerais, contente ?

- Très ! Et tu va aussi accepter d'être sa cavalière !

- Ginny !

- Hermione ! _Elle lui fit les yeux noirs_...

- Très bien. J'accepte, mais tu perds rien pour attendre crois moi !

- Oui, et puis, dit moi que tu n'en avais pas envie !

- J'en avais pas envie ! _La regardant dans les yeux_. D'accord, mais alors qu'un tout petit, petit peu !

Elles rigolèrent et descendirent prendre leur repas le plus vite possible pour avoir le maximum de temps pour se préparer. En rentrant dans sa salle commune, Hermione y trouva Draco. Elle accepta d'être sa cavalière et fila dans sa chambre avec Ginny pour se préparer.

Elles rigolèrent pendant plus de deux heures à essayer des tas de costumes différent jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient enfin prêtes. La fête d'Halloween spéciale pour les septièmes années qui avait lieu dans les cachots allait pouvoir commencer.

Draco était déjà dans les cachots à la demande d'Hermione, elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit son déguisement. Les deux jeunes filles descendirent dans les cachots, dans les couloirs les regards se tournaient tous vers elles. Une fois en haut des escaliers menant aux cachots, elles entendirent la musique et des éclats de voix. Les élèves étaient déjà là.

Elles se prirent la main et descendirent, là, le silence s'installa et tous le monde avait les yeux fixé sur ces deux magnifiques beautés...

**TBC**

* * *

_Hihihi, Gros Poutoux à Vous, Mes Pitits Choux à la Crème Chantilly que j'Adooore!!! A Samedi!!_


	9. Halloween part2

_Coucou, c'est moi!_

_Comme promis, voici la suite! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira hein! Ron n'a pas finit de faire des siennes, Hermione non plus... :))_

_Merci à ceux qui ont ajouté la fic' en Alerte et en Favoris :))_

_Je n'ai pas trop de chose à dire aujourd'hui, alors je vous laisse et à Mercredi!_

_Bonne Lecture ^_^_

* * *

**#9****. ****Halloween Partie 2**

Hermione prit la main de Ginny dans la sienne et toute deux descendirent les escaliers. Lorsqu'elles apparurent le silence se fit instantanément.

Elles balayèrent la salle du regard et trouvèrent Harry près du buffet la bouche grande ouverte. Soudain des cris et des sifflements admiratifs se firent entendre. Les deux jeunes femme s'approchèrent d'Harry et éclatèrent de rire face à son déguisement.

Harry portait une perruque mi-longue noire graisseuse, il avait le teint très pâle et un long nez graisseux. Il portait également une longue cape noire qui ondulait sous ses pas. Vous l'aurez comprit, Harry Potter s'était déguiser en nulle autre que leur maître des potions tant adoré, j'ai nommé : Severus Rogue.

- Harry ? Ca va ? _Demande Ginny entre deux fous rires car il la fixait la bouche ouverte_.

- Hein ? _Reprenant ses esprits il s'écria_. Ginny ! C'est quoi ce costume !?

- Ca te plait ? Je l'ai fait spécialement pour toi ! _répondit-elle avec des sous entendu dans la voix._

- C'est pas une raison ! Tu va me faire le plaisir d'aller te changer immédiatement ! Si Ron te vois comme ça, le pauvre, il va nous faire une crise cardiaque !

- Et bien qu'il la fasse sa crise ! Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller me changer !

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH** !!!!!!

Ils se tournèrent pour voir d'où le cri venait et ils se trouvèrent face à un Ron qui oscillait dangereusement entre le rouge et le blanc. Retrouvant la parole qu'il avait perdu après avoir poussé son cri, il hurla :

- GINEVRA WEASLEY !!! File te changer **IMMEDIATEMENT** !!!

- Non, _répondit calmement cette dernière_. Je suis déguisée, ça se voit pas ?

- GINNY !!!

- Ronald...

- **OBEIT** !!!!

- Non Ronald. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me changer. Cesse de me faire la morale et chaperonne tu veux !

Elle se tourna vers Hermione et toute deux filèrent de l'autre côté de la salle. Il est vrai que le costume de Ginny était osé. Elle était en Diablesse, mais une Diablesse vraiment très sexy.

Elle portait un body-bustier rouge, des bottes qui montaient jusqu'en haut des genoux noires, des gants noirs, des ailes accrochés dans le dos noires et pour finir une queue rouge. Elle s'était ébouriffée les cheveux pour faire plus Diable et avait un maquillage qui soutenait son regard et du gloss qui rendait le tout très appétissant.

Des garçons vinrent à leur rencontre et les invitèrent à danser. Ginny suivit un Serdaigle mais au moment où Hermione allait faire de même, Draco arriva et dissuada le Poufsouffle d'inviter sa cavalière. Il emmena alors la Gryffondor sur la piste de danse.

- Tu es très séduisante ce soir...

- Merci, mais tu n'es pas mal non plus Draco... C'est quoi exactement ton déguisement ?

- Un vampire, façon Sexy.D bien sûr !

Elle rigola et le détailla dur regard. Il portait un jean délavé troué, une chemise blanche entrouverte avec une veste noire ouverte. Il avait du faux sang sur la chemise et sur les coins des lèvres. Il avait ensorcelé ses dents pour que ses canines soit plus longue comme les vampires et ses yeux avait une couleur rouge. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire soigné étaient en bataille et une fine chaîne était accrochée à son poignet.

- Et je dois dire que tu es une superbe...

- Guerrière Chinoise...

- C'est très sexy !

- Merci...

De l'autre côté de la salle, Ron regardait la scène d'un très mauvais œil. Il ne supportait toujours pas de la voir si proche de cette fouine mais il savait qu'il en avait une part de responsabilité. Mais il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre comment cette situation avait bien put dégénérer ainsi.

Il vit alors la jeune femme s'avancer vers lui et le professeur McGonagall. Elle avait un sourire mystérieux sur le visage et porta son attention sur leur professeur.

- Bonsoir professeur...

- Oh, bonsoir Miss.

- Professeur, je voudrais vous demander un service.

- Bien sur Hermione. Que voulez vous ?

- J'aimerais que vous accepter d'accorder à Ron de danser une danse avec moi. S'il vous plait !

- Bien, mais une seule, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il n'est pas la pour s'amuser mais pour faire sa retenue !

- Merci Professeur.

Elle se tourna vers Ron et lui fit un grand sourire. Elle lui prit la main et l'entraina à sa suite sur la piste. Une douce chanson débuta et elle posa une main sur son torse. Elle ferma les yeux et reposa sa tête dans son cou. Ron encercla sa taille de ses bras et ils se laissèrent porter par la musique.

- Ron, _dit-elle en brisant le silence qui c'était installé_, je suis désolée...

- Moi aussi, j'ai était un vrai crétin depuis le début.

- Alors on arrête de se faire la gueule ?

- On arrête de se faire la gueule.

- Tu m'as manquée...

- Je voudrais juste savoir...

- Oui ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a exactement entre toi et Malfoy ?

- Oh.

- Alors ?

- Il n'y a que de l'amitié entre nous. Il me comprend vraiment bien et il m'a remonté le moral plus d'une fois durant ce mois. Lorsque je pleurais à cause de toi, c'est lui qui m'a réconforté. Je lui en suis très reconnaissante et c'est tout. J'ai bien répondu à ta question ?

- Je t'ai fait pleurer ?

- Oui. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Draco puisse nous séparer ainsi.

- Mais comprend moi, du jour au lendemain tu fricote avec lui et tu annonce à tout le monde que vous sortez ensemble ! J'avais de quoi mal le prendre !

- Non Ron, si tu me connaissais un tant soit peu, tu aurais comprit que c'était un mensonge.

- Et comment j'aurais du le savoir ?

- Ron, tu ne comprends rien à rien !

- Ah oui ?

- Oui ! Tu aurais du savoir que je ne pourrais jamais sortir avec Draco puisque mon cœur est déjà prit !

- Quoi ? Qui ?

- Si tu ne le sais pas, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le dirais ! C'est tellement évident que tout le château sans exception le sait ! Il n'y a que toi pour ne rien voir !

- Ca veut dire que je suis stupide ?

- Peut être bien !

- Très bien, dans ce cas, je ne vois pas ce que l'on a encore à se dire. Tu n'as qu'à m'oublier Hermione !

- Non, Ron ! Attends, je suis désolée je ne voulais pas dire que tu es stupide, tu es tout sauf stupide. Ron, tu ne comprends toujours pas les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi ?

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi je t'aurais embrassée si tu m'étais indifférent ? Ron, c'est toi, ça a toujours était toi !

- ...

- Ron ? _fit-elle timidement_.

- Je dois aller faire ma retenue.

Il s'en alla en la laissant seule sur la piste. Elle se dirigea vers le buffet et se servie un verre de whisky pur feu. Une fois qu'elle le bu cul sec, elle s'en resservie un autre. Elle regarda ceux qui dansaient et aperçut Harry et Ginny qui dansaient collé serré. Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement et donnaient l'impression que le monde autour d'eux n'existait pas.

Elle avala cul sec son deuxième verre et en bu environs six autres avant que Draco ne la rejoigne. Une douce chaleur envahissait son corps et son esprit s'embuait légèrement. Elle se jeta sur le serpentard et l'emmena danser. Elle voulait danser.

- Hermione tu es sure que ça va ?

- Oui, danse avec moi !

- Alors, tu t'es réconciliée avec Weasmoche ?

- Je veux pas parler de lui ! Je le déteste !

- Que c'est-il passé ?

- Je veux pas en parler ! Prend moi dans tes bras Draco...

- Mais...

- Pas de mais, prend moi !

- Hermione, soit plus claire dans tes phrases.

- Serre-moi fort dans tes bras, je veux oublier... Et tait toi !

Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui et ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, le soleil inondait la pièce ou elle se trouvait. Elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre et qu'elle était en sous vêtement. Puis son regard se posa sur le lit dans lequel elle était et poussa un long hurlement en voyant qu'elle n'était pas seule...


	10. Bas les Masques

_Coucou!_

_Vous avez remarqué? Je dis toujours "Coucou"! C'est mon cri de guerre en fait! MDR... Oui, aujourd'hui je suis en modde "pétage de câble 10 000 volt, toute seule face à son écran d'ordi qu'elle appelle Marc, comme Marc dans Ugly Betty, et pour pas qu'il se sente seul, elle appelle également son imprimante Amanda!" Oulà, c'est la chaleur qui tape trop, et le contrecoup de la fête aussi! Par contre, hihi, je vais voir si j'aurais le temps de vous poster le chapitre samedi, je pense plutôt le faire Vendredi, ça vous dérange pas j'espère? Pourquoi me demandez-vous? Et bien parce que j'ai une amie, que je connais depuis... Toujours en fait, et ben elle fête ses 18 ans Samedi, oui oui, en plus c'est pile poil le jour de son anniversaire! Vous savez le pire? Je n'ai pas encore de cadeau!!!!!!!!!! J'ai aucune idée de quoi lui offrir, parce qu'elle a pratiquement tout ce qu'elle veut! Alors on offre quoi dans ce cas là? Bref, je ne vais pas vous embêtez avec mes état d'âme hein! [fond en larme] [puis rigole comme une psychopate cinglée qui sort de l'asile]... Aïe aïe aïe, je vous jure, le soleil, avec 41°c, ça me réussit pas! Et voui, dans le sud, on se crâme les miches! BREF, j'en étais où déjà? Je divague, je divague, excusez moi!_

_Je suis dans un état d'excitation permanent, je saute littéralement de partout, je bondis tel le vaillant Tigrou, je rigole à propos de tout et de rien tel... Tel... Bon, faudra que j'en trouve un! Et puis je peut me retrouver tristounette tel le magnifique Bouriquet! Vive ma culture! Ben quoi? C'est pas parce qu'on est grand qu'on peut plus aimer Winnie L'ourson! Ok, bon là, il faut vraiment que j'arrête! _

_Simplement, je ne sais pas s'il y aura des fautes, si c'est le cas, je vous prit de m'excuser, depuis le temps, vous savez que ce n'est pas intentionnel, MORT AU FAUTE! [brandit une fourche et une torche, puis part à la chasse au faute pour les brûler sur un buchet ^^] Vous pouvez aussi m'en faire part, même s'il s'agit d'erreur que je n'aurais pas vue, comme la supression d'un mot [ce qui m'arrive souvent ((]. Allez, je vous laisse maintenant profiter de ce chapitre._

_**Ingrid. :)** : **Coucou toi, oh nouvelle lectrice qui m'a laissée une si gentille review et que j'aime déjà! Je suis désolée de te torturer ainsi, ce n'est pas du tout mon intention [bon, peut-être un peu]. J'espère alors de tout coeur, que cette suite ne se sera pas fait trop attendre, et qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. BiZous Chouchou!! XD**_

_Bonne Lecture à Toutes et à Tous!_

* * *

**#10**. **Bas les masques**

_Elle poussa un long hurlement en voyant qu'elle n'était pas seule._

•••••••

Hermione sortit du lit le plus vite possible pour faire face à l'homme qui était encore dedans.

- Putain Granger, tu peux pas arrêter de hurler deux minutes ?

- Que, qu'est ce que je fou dans ta chambre ? Non, mieux dans ton lit ?

- Granger, tu me réveille juste pour ça ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler par mon nom de famille !

- Alors évite de me réveiller en me hurlant dans les oreilles la prochaine fois !

- La prochaine fois ? Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois ! Draco ! Je veux que tu me dises ce que je fais en sous vêtement dans ton lit !

- Tu n'as aucun souvenir ? _Demanda t-il_.

- Tu crois que si j'avais des souvenirs de comment je suis arrivée là je te le demanderais !

Elle remarqua que Draco qui venait de se lever était en caleçon. Elle devint aussi blanche que la mort et recula jusqu'au mur. Draco prit le jean qui était sur le bureau et l'enfila.

- On a, on a, heu, on a...

- Couché ensemble ?

- Heu, alors ?

- Et bien... _Il hésita une seconde et une lumière machiavélique passa dans son regard_. Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ? D'habitude je fais plus d'effet que ça, mais bon, tu avais beaucoup bu en même temps...

- Quoi ? Tu as profité de moi ? Tu n'es qu'un monstre, un salop !

- Du calme Hermione ! Je plaisantais ! Tu crois vraiment que je suis du genre à abuser des filles qui sont à moitié dans le coma ou quoi ? _Voyant la tête d'Hermine il ajouta_. Non, ne répond pas, ça vaut mieux. _Désignant la chaise_. Ton costume est là, prend le et dégage.

Hermione regarda Draco et s'aperçut qu'elle l'avait blessé en l'accusant injustement d'avoir profité d'elle. Elle prit son déguisement et s'avança vers la sortie. Arriver à sa hauteur, elle s'arrêta un instant et lui murmura un simple désolé. Elle fila à toute allure dans sa chambre et fila sous la douche.

Il allait falloir qu'elle tire toute cette histoire au clair. Pour commencer, elle irait voir Ron, il fallait encore qu'elle s'explique avec lui, décidément, il avait le don de toujours tout prendre de travers et de s'offusquer pour un rien. Contrairement à Draco qui lui s'amusait de tout.

Une heure plus tard, elle était en route vers la tour des Gryffondors. Les élèves de septièmes années qu'elle croisait la regardaient bizarrement et elle commença à se poser des questions. Que c'était-il passé la veille ?

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, le silence se fit lorsqu'ils aperçurent la préfète, puis les chuchotements commencèrent. Soudain une chevelure rousse se jeta à son cou et l'entraina hors de la salle commune. Ginny l'emmena dans une salle de classe ou elles ne seraient pas dérangées.

- Mais enfin Ginny, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? _Commença à s'inquiéter Hermione_.

- Sache que j'ai prit ta défense toute la nuit. Maintenant il faut juste leur laisser le temps de digérer tout ça. Donc le mieux c'est que tu évite de te pointer à la tour pendant un moment...

- Quoi ? Mais Ginny, explique-moi ce qu'il se passe ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas plus venir dans la tour ?

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas !

- Mais **NON** je ne sais pas ! _S'affola la préfète_. Personne ne me dit rien ! Vous parlez en énigme ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir à cette maudite fête pour que je sois bannie de ma maison ?

- T'es sérieuse là ? Tu ne te souviens pas de hier soir ?

- Mes souvenirs s'achèvent après que j'ai dansée avec Ron et ingurgitée une quantité déraisonnable de whisky pur feu.

- C'est tout ?

- Ben oui.

- Mais c'était le début de la soirée !

- Je sais... Mais j'avais mes raisons pour boire autant !

- Oui, on sait. Ron a subit les frais de ton ivresse.

- Ca présage rien de bon. C'est pire que je pense ?

- Apocalyptique serait le mot juste je pense.

- A ce point ? _fit-elle dépitée_.

- Et même pire !

- Je veux savoir, dit moi ce que j'ai fait après avoir bu plus que de raison.

- Très bien, mais installons nous ça vaut mieux. Tu veux quelle version, la courte ou la longue ?

- Commence par la courte.

- Tu as mit la merde.

- Ok, alors la longue.

- Bon choix !

- Ginny ! Raconte !

- Oui, oui, c'est bon ! Alors, après que tu es dansée pour la seconde fois avec Malfoy, là ou tes souvenirs s'arrêtent, tu es retournée boire. Ensuite tu es venue vers Harry et moi et tu nous as dit à quel point on avait de la chance d'être avec celui qu'on aime. Tu t'es alors approcher de Ron et tu l'as embrassée.

- Quoi ? J'ai... j'ai...

- Embrassée très fougueusement Ron, oui. On était là.

- Devant tous le monde ?

- Bah oui. Ca n'avait pas l'air de te déranger.

- Et... et après ?

- Il t'a repoussé.

- Oh la honte !

- Oui, la honte. Tu n'as pas appréciée qu'il te repousse et tu l'as giflé.

- QUOI ?

- Oui, tu lui as mit la gifle du siècle. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Tu l'as traitée de gros crétin insensible, de c*****d, et tu lui as envoyée dans la figure, et ça, ça fait mal, que ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit seul et que Malfoy était dix fois mieux que lui.

- J'ai pas osée dire ça ! _demanda-elle horrifiée_.

- Oh si, tu l'as dit. D'ailleurs on est tous resté très étonnés par ton comportement. Mais tu ne t'es pas arrêtée là.

- Oh mon dieu !

- Tu peux le dire. Tu as dansée avec des tas de garçons différents. Et bon, disons que tu étais très éméchée.

- Hein, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

- Tu les as un peu comme qui dirait, allumée...

- Non ! Je suis maudite !!

- Pauvre Mione.

- Dit moi que c'est tout. Que je suis rentrée après ça.

- Non. Harry et moi avons essayé de te calmer avec l'aide de McGonagall. Tu étais tellement ivre que tu ne nous as même pas écoutés. Tu nous as royalement ignorés et tu t'es jetée dans les bras de Malfoy.

- C'est la qu'il a profité de moi je parie.

- Tu plaisante ! Quand tu t'ais jetée dans ses bras et que tu l'as embrassée, oui Hermione, tu as embrassée Draco et tu avais l'air d'adorer ça, crois moi, il t'a gentiment repoussé. Mais ça ne t'as fait ni chaud ni froid et tu l'as collé encore plus. Tu as essayée encore plusieurs fois de l'embrasser et il a résisté. Finalement, on a tous décidés que le mieux pour toi était de rentrer dans ta chambre et c'est Malfoy qui t'a raccompagné.

- J'ai voulu embrasser de mon plein gré Draco Malfoy ?

- Oui, surprenant hein ! Alors imagine nous hier soir. On a eu l'impression de se recevoir une enclume sur la tête !

- Mon dieu. Mais... Ron ?

- Il ne veut plus te parler. Mais tu le connais, une fois qu'il se sera calmé il reviendra vers toi. Il t'aime.

- Oui, et...

- Et ? Eh tu vas ou ? _Demanda t-elle alors qu'Hermione sortait de la salle_.

- Voir quelqu'un à qui j'ai des excuses à faire...

* * *

_A Vendredi 3_


	11. Nouvelle Donne

_Coucou!_

_Alors mes Petits Bichons, ça Roule? Je réponds aux reviews après avoir postée le chapitre, raison de timing pour moi... Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, Ben heu, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, on avance un peu dans l'histoire. Je vais vous laisser à la lecture du chapitre. Pas trop de blablatage cette fois :))_

**Aesha: Coucou toi! Merciii, je suis bien contente que ma fic' te plaise à ce point! Ca fait plaisir! :)) Mais oui, Hermione a apprit qu'elle ne devait pas se soûler sinon elle faisait des bêtises, après si elle recommence... Ben c'est pas ma faute à moi!! :))**

_Et donc, juste un petit mot: Je Ne Possède Rien De Ce Qui Concerne Le Monde d'Harry Potter Ni Celui De One Tree Hill. Pourquoi est-ce que je dis ça? Ben c'est simple en fait, Harry Potter appartient à J.K, tout le monde le sait, mais pour One Tree Hill, c'est Mark Shawn, et c'est parce que j'utilise les noms d'épisodes en français pour les titres de mes chapitres depuis le chapitre 10. Et plus tard, ben vous verrez! :))_

_Bon, maintenant je vous laisse! Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

**#11****. ****Nouvelle donne**

Hermione se dirigea fébrilement vers la salle commune. Elle lui devait des excuses mais ne savait pas comment il allait réagir. Elle fut sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle maudit la personne qui se trouvait face à elle et qui la toisait de regard.

- Tiens tiens, la sang de bourbe est pressée apparemment !

- La ferme tu veux ! Et laisse-moi passer !

- Oh non, tu n'iras nulle part sang de bourbe !

- Tu n'as que ce mot pour m'insulter ?

- Peut être que garce ou pétasse serait plus approprié vue ton comportement !

- Si tu le dis ! Bon, bouge de là, je suis pressée !

- Je te préviens Granger... Draco est à moi, alors ne t'avise plus d'y tourner autour !

- T'es complètement parano ma pauvre Pansy !

- J'ai bien vue ton petit jeu !

- Pour ton information, ce n'est pas toi que j'essaie de rendre jaloux, désolée mais je n'aime pas les Serpentards à face de bulldog et puis, qui te dit que c'est moi qui tourne autour de Draco et pas l'inverse ?

- Alors là tu es en plein rêve ma pauvre ! Il ne s'intéressera jamais à toi !

- Ah oui, tu crois ça !? Très bien, alors je vais te prouver le contraire !

- Et comment ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?

- Comme ça !

Hermione attrapa Draco qui venait d'arriver et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ce dernier fut surpris mais répondit au baiser. Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de la Gryffondor et approfondis leur baiser. Hermione fut déroutée par le sentiment de plaisir qui l'envahissait peu à peu et se surprit à penser qu'elle voulait que ce baiser n'ai pas de fin.

Pansy passa par toutes les couleurs possibles avant de se mettre à crier. Mais Draco et Hermione ne se lâchèrent pas pour autant. Au contraire, ils se serrèrent encore plus l'un contre l'autre. Hermione se détacha finalement du Serpentard et se tourna vers Pansy avec un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

- Tu vois, j'avais raison !

Et elle s'enfuit en quatrième vitesse vers sa chambre. Le baisé qu'elle venait d'échanger avec son ex pire ennemi l'avait troublé plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû et elle s'en voulut de ressentir tout ça.

Malheureusement pour elle, alors qu'il lui restait plus qu'un seul couloir à parcourir, elle tomba nez à nez avec Ron et Lavande qui s'embrassaient langoureusement. Elle resta figée et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Ron se détacha de Lavande et lui lança un regard féroce avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

Lavande regarda Hermione et ressentit une once de culpabilité en la voyant si triste. Elle resta face à son ancienne rivale mais néanmoins amie. A la grande surprise d'Hermione mais aussi de Ron, elle prit son amie dans ses bras. Hermione se laissa aller à l'étreinte et y répondit.

Hermione remercia son amie et repartie le plus vite qu'elle put.

*******

Le mois de Novembre avait passé à la vitesse de la lumière et le froid de décembre s'était installé. Hermione avait du expliquer à Draco pourquoi elle l'avait embrassée mais c'était bien gardée de dire à qui que ce soit ce qu'elle avait ressentit.

Harry et Ginny étaient toujours aussi collés l'un à l'autre et pour dire à quel point ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre, il envisageait de la demander en mariage lors du bal de noël devant toute l'école. En demandant préalablement sa main à son père et à ses frères bien sûr...

Et Ron sortait toujours avec Lavande, ils étaient complices mais ils avaient plus l'air de très bons amis qu'autre chose. Mais Hermione était quand même très jalouse et Ron l'avait très bien vue ce qui lui faisait très plaisir.

La sortie à Pré au Lard pour les achats de noël était enfin là. Arrivés au village, Hermione partie avec Harry en laissant Ginny avec Ron et Lavande. Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers une bijouterie.

Harry avait insisté auprès de sa meilleure amie pour qu'elle l'accompagne lorsqu'il irait acheter la bague pour être sûr qu'il ne fasse pas d'erreur. Ils firent le tour du magasin et s'arrêtèrent devant une vitrine ou de véritable splendeur étaient exposés. Un vendeur vint alors à leur rencontre.

- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Oui, je voudrais une bague de fiançailles s'il vous plait. _Demanda Harry_

- Quel genre de modèle voulez vous ?

- Nous voulons que la bague soit assez discrète mais qu'on la remarque quand même, le mieux ce serait avec un diamant, pas quelque chose de trop gros, une bague qui montre son raffinement, qu'il suffit de la voir pour s'avoir qu'il est amoureux...

- Voilà une future mariée qui sait ce qu'elle veut !

- Mais... _tenta Hermione_

- Suivez-moi...

- Ce n'est... _essaya Harry_

- Nos plus beaux modèles sont à l'arrière boutique !

Ils suivirent le vendeur dans l'arrière boutique ou un bureau était installé avec plein d'autre vitrine ou reposaient des bijoux somptueux. Ils s'assirent sur les fauteuils et le vendeur sortit une **«**planche**»** ou reposaient plusieurs bagues.

- Voici nos plus beau modèles, discret mais sophistiqué à la fois, ni trop gros, ni trop petit, avec un diamant solitaire de 4 quarrât. Le diamant qui a une légère forme de cœur pour montrer au monde que c'est vous qui avez son cœur entre vos mains.

- Non, heu, la bague n'est pas pour moi !

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, nous ne sommes que des amis. La bague est pour ma meilleure amie, c'est pour ça que je suis là avec lui, je connais ses gouts et je pourrais lui éviter d'acheter une bague qu'elle n'aimera pas !

- Oui, je vois, c'est très pratique comme ça, il est sûr de faire le bon choix !

- Je l'espère ! _Répondit Harry assez tendu_

- Je vais faire les essayages puisque nous avons les mêmes mains et les mêmes doigts.

Elle essaya quelques bagues qui ne plaisèrent ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, ils trouvèrent enfin la perle rare. La bague était en or blanc, le diamant n'était pas petit mais pas énorme, l'anneau était fin mais s'élargissait sur le haut ou était posé le diamant.

Ils rejoignirent les trois autres au chaudron baveur ou Ginny et Lavande attendaient Hermione pour aller acheter leur robe pour le bal de noël que les gryffondors avaient organisé avec l'accord du directeur et de leur directrice de maison.

Au départ ce devait être une fête strictement réservé aux gryffondors, mais la rumeur s'étant vite propagées dans le château, tous les élèves à partir de la cinquième année était conviés à la fête qui aurait désormais lieu dans la grande salle.

Hermione ne voyait pas l'intérêt de s'acheter une robe puisqu'elle n'irait certainement pas au bal. Ginny irait avec Harry, Lavande avec Ron mais elle était toute seule. Même Draco y allait avec Pansy. Mais les deux filles insistèrent auprès d'Hermione pour faire les boutiques qu'elle finit par accepter. Sur place, elles retrouvèrent Pavartie qui avait déjà commencée à chercher la robe idéale.

Les filles passèrent l'après midi à parler et à rigoler. Vers les cinq heures, elles passèrent à la caisse et achetèrent leur robe et les accessoires. Elles rentrèrent directement au château et allèrent dans la salle commune d'Hermione. A cette heure ci, Draco ne serait certainement pas là et elles seraient bien tranquilles pour passer une soirée entre filles...

* * *

A Mercredi. LOVE


	12. Accès de Colère

_Coucou!_

_Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir de les lire! Je ne vais pas me mettre à raconter ma vie aujourd'hui, parce que je suis fatiguée et que je commence à être malade. Donc je vais vous mettre le chapitre, et vous me direz ce que vous en pensez._

**Ingrid: Hey, contente de te revoir. J'espère alors que ce chapitre aussi tu l'aimeras! BiZous!!**

_Sur ce, Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

**#12****. ****Accès de colère**

Ce dimanche matin, Hermione se réveilla de très mauvaise humeur. Les Serpentards avaient envahis la salle commune et faisaient un bruit d'enfer. La préfète en eu marre de supporter leurs railleries et sortie de sa chambre en furie.

- Ca suffit maintenant ! _Hurla t-elle_. Vous allez me faire le plaisir de foutre le camp de ma salle commune et de ne pas y revenir quand je serais là !!

- Ah ouais ? Et si on ne veut pas s'en aller tu va faire quoi ? Nous mettre une fessée ! _Se moqua Pansy_.

- Si vous ne partez pas immédiatement, _commença t-elle avec une voix grave et très menaçante montrant qu'elle ne rigolait pas du tout_, je vous enlève à vous tous 50 points chacun ! Et en prime vous aurez des retenues avec le professeur McGonagall ou avec Hagrid jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Alors dégagez !! _Voyant qu'ils ne bougeaient pas_. **TOUT DE SUITE** !!

Les Serpentards s'en allèrent laissant derrière eux une Hermione bouillonnant de rage et un Draco dont la colère se faisait sentir.

- Bon débarra !

- Non mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? T'es complètement cinglée ou quoi ?

- J'en avais juste marre que tes copains serpentards prennent notre salle commune pour leur point de ralliement ! Ca fait plus de deux semaines qu'ils squattent ici matin et soir ! J'en ai ras le bol !!

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ! Je ne te fais pas de crise quand Saint Potter ou la Belette se ramène moi ! Alors je vois pas pourquoi mes amis te dérangeraient !!

- Pour ton information je vis aussi ici ! Et puis Harry et Ron ne viennent pas souvent me voir, surtout qu'ils ont autre chose de plus intéressant à faire que de venir me voir !! Et tes amis à toi ils sont là en permanence, ça devient invivable !

- Si ça t'emmerde t'as qu'à foutre le camp au lieu de chasser mes amis comme ça ! Mais pour qui tu te prends de faire ça !!

- Je me prends pour la préfète en chef !

- Oui ben moi aussi je suis préfet en chef je te signale !

- Non, c'est vrai, j'avais pas remarquée ! Ben si tu veux que tes potes et ta groupie ou je ne sais quoi viennent dans **NOTRE** salle commune, qu'ils viennent ! Mais quand je ne serais pas là parce que je ne tolèrerais plus leur présence quotidienne !!

- Très bien ! Dans ce cas que tes chers petits copains gryffondors ne viennent plus quand je serais là aussi ! Et tant qu'à faire, autant ne plus s'adresser la parole aussi ! Ca me fera des vacances de ne plus t'avoir sur mon dos !

- Très bien ! Ne plus avoir à supporter ta sale face de serpent visqueux me convient parfaitement ! Alors tant qu'à faire autant commencer immédiatement !

- Bien !

- Bien !

- Bien !

- Bien !

- Bien !

- Bien !

- Tu n'auras pas le mot de la fin je te le garantis !

- Que tu crois ! J'ai toujours le dernier mot parce que je suis la plus intelligente du château !

- Mais bien sûr ! Tu crois au père noël là ! Tu n'es vraiment pas la fille la plus intelligente crois moi !

- Ah oui ? Et je suis quoi alors si je ne suis pas brillante ?

- Naïve et parfois vraiment, mais vraiment très stupide !

- Quoi ? Alors là c'est toi qui crois au père noël ! Moi stupide et naïve ! Dans tes rêves peut être !

- Tu as peut être les meilleures notes en cours, mais je te dis une chose, tu ne connais rien à la vie ! Tu ne sais pas t'amuser, tu n'as jamais eu de vrai petit ami car Krum, laisse moi rire, c'est à peine s'il osait te faire une bise ! La vie ce n'est pas la passer dans des livres ! Et je sais que tu sais que j'ai raison !

- En attendant, moi au moins je ne suis pas une future mangemort simplement pour faire plaisir à mon père ! J'ai le droit de choisir de ma destinée !

- Tu va un peu trop loin là Granger !

- Ah parce que maintenant c'est à nouveau les noms de famille ! Et je suppose que d'ici une minute tu auras recommencé à m'appeler sang de bourbe ! Et bien sache que je préfère mille fois être une sang de bourbe appréciée par ses semblable que être un sang pur froid et pathétique tel que toi ! Personne ne t'aime, tu n'as même pas de vrai ami ! Alors laisse-moi rire !

- Tu va te taire que tu le veuille ou non !

- Quoi ? J'ai touchée un point sensible ? Oh pauvre petit Draco à sa maman, il va se mettre à pleurer !

Draco l'attrapa par la gorge et la plaqua contre le mur. Son main resserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur Hermione. Cette dernière ne se démonta pas et poussa les limites du jeune homme encore plus loin. Elle avait tant de colère en elle qu'il fallait que ça sorte, même si elle ne pensait pas tout ce qu'elle lui disait.

- Et ben quoi, vas-y, tue moi ! Je suis sûre que tu n'en es même pas capable ! C'est pourtant simple, il suffit de serrer encore jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus respirer et que je tombe inconsciente ! Allez vas-y, un peu de courage !

- Tais-toi !

- Il faudra que tu me tue pour me faire taire ! C'est le seul moyen !

- Arrête !

- Il faut serrer plus fort pour ça ! Tu attends quoi, que les poules ont des dents ?

- Tu va te taire ! Tu ne sais rien sur ma vie ! Tu ne sais rien sur ma famille ! Tu ne sais rien sur les mangemorts, de ce dont ils sont capables ! Tu crois être plus maligne que les autres mais c'est faux ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas le courage de te tuer, c'est faux, le courage pour te tuer je l'ai. Je ne l'utiliserais simplement pas maintenant car tu n'en vaux pas la peine !

Il l'a relâcha et lui tourna le dos. Mais Hermione n'en avait pas encore assez. Elle en voulait plus, elle voulait le pousser dans ses ultimes retranchements, elle voulait qu'il soit si en colère qu'il la fasse taire, elle-même n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses paroles et ses gestes. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien et elle voulait lui faire mal autant qu'elle avait mal sans que personne ne le sache.

- Je n'en vaux pas la peine hein ! Et toi, tu crois que tu en vaux la peine peut être ? Qui crois tu qui te pleureras une fois que tu auras été tué ? Qui sera la hein ? Dis moi, Qui ? Certainement personne !

- LA ferme ! Tu n'es qu'une sang de bourbe ! Que crois-tu connaître de ces choses là ?

- Et toi ? Ce que je sais, c'est que tu as assez de courage pour tuer mais tu n'en as pas assez pour t'opposer à ton père et aux idées de son patron. Tu n'es qu'un lache ! Tu seras lache toute ta vie !

- Moi un lache ? Ne me traite pas de lache ! Je ne l'ai jamais été !

- Ah bon ? Et donne moi un seul exemple ou tu n'as pas été lache !

- Ma vie ne te regarde pas !

- Tu vois ! Lache ! Tu veux s'avoir ce que je ressens ? De la colère, pire, de la haine ! Je ressens que de la haine envers tous ceux qui sont dans cette école ! Il n'y en a aucun pour rattraper l'autre ! Tu es le pire de tous ! Quand on croit te connaître tu change de facette pour mieux nous décevoir ! Tu n'es définitivement qu'un sale lache hypocrite !

- Je ne serais jamais lache tu m'entends ! Et ce mot je ne veux plus l'entendre de ta bouche !

- Oh, j'ai égratignée le héro on dirait !

- Tu crois que j'étais lache quand je prenais les coups à place de ma mère ? Tu crois que c'est lache de se prendre les sorts impardonnable à la place des autres rien que pour les épargner ? Tu crois que je suis lache de vouloir constamment protéger la seule personne qui compte plus que tout pour moi ? Tu crois que je suis lache parce que je ne montre jamais réellement mes sentiments ? Je vous protège tous voilà ce que je fais ! Si tu es amoureux, tu es faible parce que tu ne pourras jamais te battre correctement ! Alors tu ne seras jamais qui je suis vraiment car je sais qu'un jour tu m'auras brisé le cœur puisque tu as choisis ton cher rouquin à la noix ! Non Mione, je ne suis pas lache !

- Mais bien sûr, tu n'es pas lache ! Prendre les coups et les sorts à la place de ta mère, c'est pas héroïque mais complètement débile et irresponsable ! Et toi tu crois que ça fait de toi quelqu'un de bien ? Ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité ! Et puis amoureux ! Tu sais au moins ce que ça signifie ? Ca ne veut pas dire que tu te battras moins bien mais au contraire que tu seras plus fort et plus puissant grâce à elle, que tu feras tout pour survivre et la retrouver, que tu feras tout pour la protéger de ses ennemis ! Ron et moi nous sommes battus côte à côte et l'amour que nous nous portons a fait de nous des gens meilleurs, plus grand et plus fort ! En aucun cas nous avons été faibles ! Alors je te l'affirme quand même haut et fort, oui tu es un lache ! Tu es un lache ! Un lache, un lache, un lache, un lache, un lache, un lache...

- C'est bon, ferme-la un peu ! Tu m'as gavé, j'en ai marre de toi Granger ! Depuis que je te connais tu n'as fait que pourrir ma vie ! C'est devenu un véritable enfer à cause de toi ! Je ne supporte plus cette cohabitation ! C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Les profs ont crus que comme ça ils auraient put rapprocher nos maisons mais ils ont eu tort ! Jamais un serpentard ne s'alliera à une gryffondor, plutôt mourir que de bafouer l'honneur des miens !

- Très bien, dans ce cas tu n'as qu'à aller retrouver ta chère petite Pansy face de Bulldog, je suis sûre qu'elle sera très heureuse de s'avoir que tu déménage d'ici pour son dortoir à elle ! Comme ça vous pourrez passer plus de bon temps ensemble et je n'aurais plus à supporter vos papouilles sur le sofa ! Je n'aurais plus ces visions d'horreur absolue quand je rentrerais ou quand je sortirais d'ici puisque vos saletés vous les ferez dans les cachots !

- Je rêve ou tu me fais une crise de jalousie là, Granger ?!

- En effet, tu es en plein rêve ! Le jour où je te ferais une crise de jalousie n'est pas près d'arriver alors désolée si je brise ton si beau rêve !

- Désolé aussi de te contredire mais les rêves ou tu apparais dedans serait plutôt des cauchemars !

- Oh pauvre chou, comme si j'allais te croire ! Tu as dit toi-même que je t'ai brisée le cœur en choisissant Ron alors excuse moi de ne pas croire ce que tu me dis là !

- Ah oui et quand aurais-je dis ça ?

- Tout à l'heure quand tu as dit qu'être amoureux c'était être faible !

- Et si tu avais une aussi grande confiance en toi qu'en ce moment même avec ta Belette, il ne serait pas en train de peloter une autre à l'heure qu'il est !

- ... _Elle ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien_

- Bingo, j'ai tapé dans le mille ! Elle l'a enfin fermée ! Oh miracle ! Merlin merci ! Bien maintenant que tu n'as plus rien à me dire je vais aller prendre une douche !

- Fuir c'est ce que tu fais de mieux...

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu fuis à chaque fois que la conversation devient intéressante ? Tu n'es pas capable d'assumer ce que tu ressens ! Je te méprise du plus profond de mon âme Draco Malfoy ! Et tu veux que je te dise, je te souhaite d'être heureux avec ta chère Pansy car c'est tout ce que tu mérite...

Elle avait dit sa dernière phrase avec tant de dédain qu'elle fut satisfaite d'avoir le dernier mot et tourna le dos à son interlocuteur. Elle commença à retourner vers sa chambre lorsqu'une main lui agrippa le bras et la força à se retourner.

- Tu ne va pas t'en tirer aussi facilement !

- Ah oui, et pourquoi ça ? Parce que tu es le grand méchant Draco ? Tu ne me fais pas peur et tu ne m'as jamais effrayée d'ailleurs. Je ne suis pas de celle qui sont terrorisée en te voyant ni de celle qui bave lorsque tu apparais. Tu me laisse totalement indifférente ! Alors j'apprécierais que tu me lache mon bras ! Lache moi c'est un ordre !

Draco voyait la colère dans ses jolis yeux noisette, il pouvait sentir la rage qui émanait d'elle, mais elle n'était pas dirigée contre lui, non, plutôt contre elle-même et contre ses amis. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il arrivait à lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, il avait toujours sut d'ailleurs, c'était pour cela qu'il arrivait si bien à la faire enrager...

Répondant à une impulsion, il l'embrassa brutalement. Il n'y avait rien de doux ou de tendre dans ce baiser, c'était plus quelque chose de brutal et d'animal. Comme si c'était pour lui un besoin vital mais en même temps quelque chose de répulsif. Elle ne comprit pas très bien ce qui se passait mais elle répondit quand même au baiser y mettant cette même brutalité que lui.

Les mains de Draco passèrent sous le débardeur de la jeune femme qui poussa un léger soupir lorsqu'il commença de la caresser. Draco la poussa et la plaqua contre le mur avec force. Leur baisé se faisait de plus en plus brulant, Hermione entreprit d'enlever le tee-shirt de Draco et ce dernier ôta le petit débardeur rose que la jeune femme portait en guise de pyjama avec un mini short également rose.

Soudain des cris se firent entendre de l'autre côté du portrait de l'entrée et tout deux s'écartèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre. Ils se regardèrent comme si s'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient puis Hermione, gênée, ramassa son débardeur et fila en vitesse dans sa chambre.

Draco n'ayant apparemment d'autre choix, alla au portrait et l'ouvrit. La personne qui se trouvait à l'extérieur eu un choc en le voyant à moitié nu ce qui fit sourire le blond.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Hermione est là ?

- Oui et tu ferais mieux de dégager car tu nous dérange...

* * *

_Alors à Samedi! BiZous!_


	13. Réflexions

_Coucou_

_Désolée, je n'ai pas put poster hier, le site ne voulait pas prendre mon chapitre. Alors vous l'avez qu'aujoud'hui. :)) Bah, mieux vaux tard que jamais [c'est ce qu'on dit tout le temps chez moi!]_

_Bref, j'avais plein de chose à vous dire, mais finalement, ça m'a un peu sortit de la tête._

_Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont demandé si c'était Ron qui était à l'entrée. Vous avez votre réponse dans ce chapitre, qui est assez court. Et je vais vous le dire, ce n'est Pas Ron. hihihi :))_

_Bref, je pense peut-être poster avant mercredi, si j'ai rien à faire. Sinon, la suite mercredi. Merci pour vos reviews, je les adores!! :))_

_Je vous laisse lire le chapitre. Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

**#13**. **Réflexions**

Hermione s'était enfermée dans sa chambre et ne voulait pas en sortir. Draco était de l'autre côté de la porte et voulait parler avec elle de se qui venait de se passer entre eux. N'ayant toujours pas de réponse de la part de la jeune femme, Draco ouvrit la porte avec un sort et entra sans invitation.

- Il faut qu'on parle toi et moi.

- Parce que tu trouve qu'on a pas assez parlés tout à l'heure ?

- On a pas parlés, on a crié. Et puis je m'en fou de ça, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux qu'on parle.

- Ecoute, c'était une bêtise, on s'est laissés emporter par nos émotions et je suis sûre que tu le regrette autant que moi alors, on va faire comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre nous. Tu ne m'as jamais embrassé, je n'ai jamais répondu à ce baiser. Et tant qu'à faire, autant revenir à l'époque où on ne se parlait pas, c'était plus tranquille. Alors voilà, tu fermeras la porte en partant, il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque, j'ai un devoir à faire...

Et elle s'en alla en le laissant là, complètement abasourdis par son petit discours. Si il avait put en placer une, il ne lui aurait certainement pas dit qu'il regrettait leur baiser ! Bien au contraire, il espérait pouvoir recommencer encore et encore tellement il avait aimé ça...

Hermione arriva à la bibliothèque et y trouva Harry. Elle alla à sa rencontre et ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir. Surprise, elle s'approcha pour savoir ce qui pouvait bien ce passait.

- Harry ? Ca va pas ?

- Tu t'amuse bien avec Malfoy ?

- Quoi ?

- Ne fait pas l'innocente Mione, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler !

- Alors là non, j'ai beau être exceptionnellement intelligente je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler !

- Je suis venue te voir tout à l'heure, et Draco est venue ouvrir le passage torse nu et il m'a envoyé à la figure que vous étiez occupés... Alors ne me ment pas Mione !

- Je ne te mens pas ! Si tu veux savoir on s'est encore prit la tête, comme à chaque fois ! Et j'ai prit une décision qui devrait te ravir figure toi !

- Ah oui et quoi ? Celle de sortir avec lui ?

- Non, celle de ne plus lui adresser la parole ! J'en ai marre, depuis qu'il m'a proposé son aide pour conquérir Ron, tout va de travers et au lieu de me rapprocher d'avantage de Ron, je m'éloigne de lui ! Je sais plus quoi faire, si seulement notre relation pouvait être aussi simple que celle que tu as avec Ginny. Je vous envie tellement...

- Je suis désolée Mione, je... j'ai crue que...

- Que je m'étais laissée prendre dans les filets de Draco...

- Ouais en quelque sortes... Pardon, sincèrement je n'aurais pas du douter de toi...

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est oublié. Après tout, tu es mon meilleur ami, comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ?

- Pour me faire pardonner, je vais t'aider à faire bouger ce gros fainéant de Ron !

- **NON** ! Ecoute, c'est très gentil de ta part, mais crois moi, après ce qui c'est passé avec Malfoy, il vaut mieux pas !

- Oui mais tu oublie quelque chose... Je suis son meilleur ami et je le connais mieux que personne... Pour l'instant il t'en veut encore pour le soir d'Halloween, mais je vois bien les regards qu'il te lance, il t'aime c'est évident...

- Ouais, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il est avec Lavande... Merci de vouloir m'aider mais je ne veux pas être la méchante qui le fera rompre avec Lavande. C'est une fille sympa qui ne mérite pas ça. Si Ron ne sait pas ce qu'il veut, tant pis pour lui, je ne vais pas me battre avec une amie pour ses beaux yeux...

- Depuis quand tu apprécie Lavande ?

- Depuis que j'ai appris à la connaître. Sinon, comment tu compte t'y prendre pour ta demande ?

- Comme tu sais, je vais le faire pendant le bal de noël, et je pense que quand tout le monde sera là, je demanderais à ce qu'on joue sa chanson préféré, je l'emmènerais au milieu de la piste et je ferais ma demande comme les princes de conte de fée.

- Elle a une chance folle de t'avoir tu sais ! Tu ne veux pas m'épouser à la place ?

- **[**_rire_**]**

- Ce n'est pas Ron qui serait aussi romantique...

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

- Bon, j'ai un devoir à finir, tu m'aide ?

- Sans façon, je vais plutôt aller rejoindre ma future femme...

Hermione passa plusieurs heures dans la bibliothèque ou elle n'avait pas de devoir à faire. Elle se baladait dans les allées sombres et repensait à tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se repasser le baisé dans sa tête et les sensations qu'elle avait ressentit. Serait-il possible que Draco ait lui aussi ressentit cette décharge qui lui avait traversée la colonne lorsque leur lèvres s'étaient touchées ?

Elle ne vit pas les heures défiler jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne la chercher vers 18 heures. Elle avait passée sa journée à errer dans la bibliothèque en parcourant quelque livre pour oublier ses tracas. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait s'était de se plaindre aux autres. Elle avait un problème ? Elle n'en parlait à personne et le réglait du mieux qu'elle pouvait... Elle avait toujours été comme ça et ce n'est pas demain la veille que ça changerait...

* * *

_Mouais, chapitre pas génial-génial. Mais le suivant sera mieux. Un petit spoiler pour vous: Hermione va enfin sortir avec un garçon! Mais pour savoir lequel, faudra patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre._

_BiZous mes Zouzous!_


	14. Une Soirée de Rêve

_Coucou!! :))_

_La vie de moi que je suis contente de vous retrouver! En plus le site fonctionne nikel, et il n'y a personne pour monopoliser Marc [mon ordi], alors que je veux poster! Dans ce chapitre, comme je vous l'ai dit dans le précédent, Hermione fait enfin un pas en avant. Elle va avoir un petit-ami. Quant à savoir s'il s'agit de Ron où de Draco, je vous laisse le découvrir par vous même! :))_

_Je poste un peu plus tôt, [ouais un jour c'est pas des masses plus tôt!] car il est vrai que le chapitre précédent était court. Celui là, ne sera d'ailleurs guère plus long [enfin, je crois]. Alors pitié, me tapez pas! Le prochain sera pour bientôt! Promit! Je sais pas quand, mais bientôt! x))_

_Pour ceux à qui le chapitre ne plairait pas, je vous dit, patience cher padawan, tout arrive à qui sait attendre. [Où un truc débile du genre quoi!] Normalement il n'y a pas de faute. Ni d'orthographe, ni de grammaire, mais je ne suis pas à l'abri. Donc comme d'hab', si en lisant vous vous dites: **"**y'a un truc qui va pas là!**"** **"**mais c'est quoi cette faute?**"** **"**tiens, il maque un mot là!**"** vous me le dites. Sinon je risque de pleurer pendant une heure. :))_

_Aujourd'hui je recommence à vous soûler de parole inutile. Je ne sais pas si vous lisez mes notes d'auteur où pas, et je pense que parfois, vaux mieux pas! :)) _

_Aidez moi, donnez moi vos avis. J'ai commencée un OS sur Hermione/Draco [pour pas changer!], j'en suis déjà à 28 pages word et je suis loin de l'avoir finit. Alors je fais quoi, je le continue en OS, où alors je le coupe et j'en fais une fic'? Non, parce que plus ça va, plus je développe, et donc, l'histoire est longue. Mais c'est une histoire que je kiff, je m'éclate à l'écrire, un truc de fou quoi! Par contre, je n'ai pas de titre. Les titres, c'est le plus dur à trouver. C'est bien pour ça que la plupart de mes titres sont pourris et qu'après, j'ai pris des titres d'épisodes de One Tree Hill pour mes chapitres! :))_

_Bon, je vous laisse, car je vois que ma note d'auteur est déjà assez longue. Si je continue, elle sera même plus longue que le chapitre! Lool_

_Bonne Lecture! :))_

* * *

**#14**. **Une soirée de Rêve**

La jeune préfète rentra dans sa salle commune très tard dans la nuit. Après que Ginny soit allée la chercher à la bibliothèque, les deux amies étaient allées dans les dortoirs des filles de gryffondor et avaient parlées une bonne partie de la nuit avec Lavande et Pavartie.

La discussion s'était bien sûr immédiatement orientée vers les garçons et plus particulièrement le beau blond qui partageait la salle commune d'Hermione. La préfète les laissa parler leur donnant par moment quelque détail sur le serpentard et pensa à son beau rouquin qui n'était pas loin d'elle en ce moment.

Alors qu'elle commençait à s'ennuyer, elle prétexta à ses amies un énième devoir à terminer et s'éclipsa. Elle en avait un peu marre d'entendre parler de Draco, ce qu'elle voulait elle c'était Ron et uniquement Ron. Elle regarda l'heure et se décida à aller dans le dortoir des garçons. Si elle ne le faisait pas maintenant, elle n'en aurait jamais plus le courage.

Elle monta les escaliers jusqu'au dortoir des septièmes années et elle ouvrit prudemment la porte. La pièce n'était éclairée que par le clair de lune et elle vit que tout les rideaux étaient tirés sauf ceux de Ron et Harry. Ils avaient encore dû parler tard et s'étaient endormis sans tirés leurs rideaux.

Hermione sourit et s'avança doucement vers le lit de Ron. Elle monta dessus et s'approche lentement de lui et lui vola un baiser. Ron se réveilla en sursaut et Hermione du lui mettre la main sur les lèvres pour ne pas qu'il cri.

- Chut, Ron, c'est moi... _chuchota t-elle_.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Moins fort. Attend...

Elle tira les rideaux et leur lança un sort d'insonorisation. Voilà, maintenant ils pourraient parler sans avoir peur de réveiller les autres.

- Ron, il fallait que je te voie...

- Oui et bien moi je ne veux plus te voir alors tu va dégager de là !

- Non, Ron, s'il te plait... _elle avait des yeux de chien battue et le suppliait du regard pour qu'il accepte de l'écouter_

- Très bien, je vais t'écouter mais tu as intérêt à être très convaincante !

- Ron, je suis sincèrement désolée de ce qui s'est passé lors de la fête d'halloween, j'ai beaucoup trop bus et j'ai fait des choses complètement stupides. Je n'aurais pas du attendre avant de m'excuser je le sais... Mais laissons le passé là ou il est, tu veux ? Je ne veux plus me prendre la tête pour des broutilles, je ne veux plus qu'on se dispute pour des choses qui n'en valent pas la peine...

- Je... _il la regarda dans les yeux_... Oui, tu as raison. Cessons d'agir comme des gamins, après tout on est majeur !

- Merci...

Elle le serra dans ses bras et sourit de bonheur. Elle avait enfin retrouvée son meilleur ami. Mais elle se devait de tenter le tout pour le tout, son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle crue qu'il allait en sortir et se jeter sur Ron. A cet instant elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, celle de l'embrasser...

Elle se détacha de lui et le regarda quelque seconde avant de capturer ses lèvres. C'était la troisième ou la quatrième fois qu'elle l'embrassait et à chaque fois c'était elle qui en avait prit l'initiative.

Ce baiser fut différent des autres... Pourquoi ? Parce que Ron ne la repoussa pas et qu'il l'approfondit...

Ils jouèrent avec la langue de l'autre quelque minute avant de se détacher. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, elle se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras ! Ron la regardait et ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi, l'avoir embrassé était un vrai bonheur...

Hermione se rapprocha une fois de plus vers le rouquin et ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, la jeune femme vint se placer à califourchon sur lui pour être plus à l'aise. Elle lui retira son tee-shirt et caressa son torse. Ron poussait des soupirs de plaisirs et entreprit lui aussi à enlever le débardeur de la préfète.

Il la poussa sur le dos et se retrouva au dessus d'elle. Il parcourait son corps de ses mains et elle adorait ce contact. Alors qu'il commençait à passer ses mains sous sa jupe, l'image de Draco lui vint en mémoire. Elle stoppa le jeune homme qui la regarda étrangement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le repoussait maintenant alors que c'était elle qui était venue vers lui.

- Ron, non, on ne peut pas...

- Pourquoi ?

- Pas comme ça... Je ne veux pas que ça se passe de cette manière...

- Je te suis plus là...

- Ron, écoute, si on doit faire l'amour, alors je veux que ce moment soit magique, autant pour toi que pour moi... Et là, ça l'est pas...

- Comment ça ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de faire ma première fois comme une voleuse au milieu de la nuit... Nous ne sommes pas seul je te rappelle... Et puis...

- Et puis ?

- Tu es avec Lavande... Ron, quand ça sera le bon moment on le sera, mais la, ça ne l'est pas. Je ne suis même pas ta petite amie... C'est Lavande qui l'est, c'est à elle que tu destine tes sourires charmeur, c'est à elle que tu lance des regards langoureux, c'est elle que tu embrasse au milieu des couloirs et c'est elle à qui tu tiens la main... Non, je ne peux pas faire ça comme ça...

Les larmes coulaient sans qu'elle ne cherche à les retenir. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne à quel point elle l'aimait, à quel point le voir avec Lavande lui faisait mal...

- Mione, non, ne pleure pas, s'il te plait... Viens là...

Il l'attira contre lui et la serra dans ses bras. Elle avait désormais sa tête posée sur son torse et il lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.

- Mione, je crois que tu es jalouse...

- ...

- Moi aussi je suis jaloux quand je te vois avec Malfoy.

- C'est pas pareil !

- Et en quoi ?

- Je ne l'aime pas et je ne suis jamais sortie avec lui !

- Donc tu m'aime ?

- ...

- Moi aussi... Je suis content que tu sois venue me voir, ça nous aura permis d'éclaircir certaine chose. Je te promets que demain, dès que je vais voir Lavande je romprais avec elle.

- Non !

- Quoi ? Pourquoi non ?

- C'est dégueulasse ! Tu ne peux pas rompre avec elle une semaine seulement avant le bal de noël ! Tu te rends compte à quel point c'est important pour elle ?

- Attends, c'est bien toi qui dit que tu ne supporte pas de nous voir ensemble et maintenant tu veux que je reste avec elle alors que je veux rompre pour toi !

- Ron, je rêverais que tu rompes avec elle seulement pour être avec moi mais Lavande est aussi mon amie et le bal de noël est quelque chose de très important pour elle. Elle a déjà achetée sa robe et elle est magnifique... Va au bal de noël avec elle, c'est très important... D'ailleurs je n'aurais pas du venir, je suis désolée, je vais m'en aller...

- Hey, arrête avec tes bêtises... Moi je suis très heureux que tu sois venue ce soir... Et puisque tu y tiens tant, alors j'irais au bal avec Lavande, mais après ce sera finit entre elle et moi... Tu es la seule avec qui je veux être...

- Ron ?

- Hum ?

- Merci.

- Y a pas de quoi...

- Bon, je vais rentrer, on a cours demain, et je déteste les lundi. Tu viendras me voir demain soir ?

- Dans ta chambre ? Sans personne ?

- Ne te fais pas des idées !

- D'accords, je viendrais. Ne serais-ce que pour passer du temps seul avec toi...

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit beauté...

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle récupéra son débardeur et s'en alla. Elle rentra dans sa chambre avec un gigantesque sourire aux lèvres. Finalement elle avait eu raison de suivre son instinct et d'aller voir Ron !

* * *

_Et voilà, encore un chapitre de finit! Alors, verdict? COntent où pas du garçon choisit? Je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite, car samedi, c'est quand même loin! Mais bon, on verra bien. Si j'ai rien postée d'ici là, on se dit à samedi. Sinon, à plus tôt. Mais je ne promet vaiment rien..._

_BiZous mes ZOuzous d'Amoûuuur!! x))_


	15. Chacun sa Vérité

_Coucou!_

_Me revoilà! Enfin la suite! _

**Aesha**: Merciiii, ça me fait toujours plaisir de lire des reviews aussi gentilles! La suite est là, et pour l'instant, il ne se passe pas trop grand chose... Mais t'inquiète, Draco est toujours dans le coin... BiZous

**Minnidu14**: Déçu duquel? Draco où Ron? Bref, L'histoire n'est pas encore finit, il y aura plein de rebondissement. BiZous!

_Donc, aujourd'hui je n'ai pas trop grand chose à dire, c'est aussi que je suis un peu pressée. J'ai des tas de choses à faire aujourd'hui, alors je vous laisse au chapitre. Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

**#15 ****Chacun sa Vérité**

Hermione était heureuse. Il n'y avait d'autre mot pour d'écrire ce qu'elle ressentait. Même son accrochage avec Malfoy le matin même n'avait put altérer sa bonne humeur. Elle descendit dans la grande et elle s'avança vers ses amies. Elle les salua comme elle le faisait habituellement et décrocha un énorme sourire à Ron qui le lui rendit.

Cela n'échappa à personne d'ailleurs. Harry et Ginny se regardèrent avant de se tourner vers leurs amis, Lavande fut surprise et Draco manqua de s'étouffer. Hermione remarqua la tête que faisait Draco et se sentit troubler. Mais elle n'allait pas le laisser gâcher sa journée, ah ça non !

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? _demanda Harry_

- Quoi ? _S'étonna Hermione_

- Vous deux ! Depuis quand vous vous reparlez ? _Questionna Ginny_

- Ben on s'est vu hier soir quand je suis partie et voilà...

- On est plus des enfants pour se faire la tête pour n'importe quoi...

- Et vous êtes sûr de ne rien nous cacher ? _fit suspicieusement Ginny_

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'on aurait à cacher, nous sommes redevenus amis alors c'est normal que je sourie !

- Et si on allait en cours ? McGo ne sera pas contente si son élève préférée arrive en retard ! _Acheva Ron_.

Hermione fit un autre sourire à Ron et les trois amis se levèrent. Ils se dirigèrent vers le cours de Métamorphose et la préfète se plaça à côté de Ron et Harry. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne suivit pratiquement pas le cours, trop occupée à chuchoter avec Ron et à rire tout bas pour ne pas que McGonagall ne le remarque.

Leur comportement ambigu n'échappa cependant à personne. A l'heure de la pause de 10 heures, les trois amis retrouvèrent Ginny dans la cour. Lavande vint à la rencontre de Ron et tout deux s'éclipsèrent puisque la gryffondor voulait lui parler en privée. Pendant ce temps, Ginny sauta sur son amie pour savoir ce qui c'était réellement passée la veille avec son frère.

- Mione, dis moi ce qui c'est passé hier soir avec mon frère...

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! On s'est croisé et on s'est réconcilié, c'est tout.

- Ne nous m'en pas Hermione. _Trancha Harry_

- Mais je ne vous mens pas !

- Si, tu mens, on s'est bien qu'il s'est passé quelque chose.

- Mais...

- Je t'ai vue hier soir... _annonça Harry_

- Hein, quoi ?

- Hier soir, _il baissa la voix_, je t'ai vue quand tu es venue dans notre dortoir.

- Alors ? _Questionna Ginny_

- Ok, mais avant toute chose, je ne vous ai pas mentis, j'ai juste gardée certain fait dans l'ombre.

- Ouais ben ça revient au même !

- Je ne peux pas vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ici, il y a beaucoup trop d'oreille indiscrète, et puis, il va falloir me jurer que vous ne me jugerais pas...

- Oh mon dieu ! Tu as couchée avec lui !!

- Ginny ! Si ça ne te dérange pas j'aimerais bien que tu cesse de crier ! Et puis non, je n'ai pas couchée avec ton frère, tu me prends pour qui à la fin ?

- Pardon, mais vue la façon dont tu viens de nous parler, j'ai crue que votre relation était devenue très sérieuse !

- Venez...

Elle emmena Harry et Ginny dans le placard à balai de Rusard, endroit le plus tranquille et désert de l'école. Elle s'enferma alors et fit face à ses deux amis qui la regardaient d'un air inquisiteur. Elle déglutit avec peine et prit la parole.

- Bien, alors, oui hier soir Ron et moi nous sommes réconcilié. Dès que je suis partie du dortoir des filles, je suis allée dans celui des garçons pour voir Ron. Il fallait que je lui parle, c'était vraiment important. J'ai fermée les rideaux et leur ait jetée un sort d'insonorisation pour ne pas vous déranger. Je me suis excusée auprès de lui et il s'est excusé aussi.

- Oui ça on a compris...

- Ce que nous n'avons pas dit... On s'est embrassé...

- Quoi ? _S'exclama la rouquine_

- Oui, Ron est moi on s'est embrassé et ça à même faillit déraper...

- Vous avez faillit faire ça juste à côté de nous ? _S'exclama à son tour Harry_

- Heu oui, mais j'ai freinée la cadence, après tout il est toujours avec Lavande...

- Et il va rompre avec elle ? _demanda Ginny pleine d'espoir_

- Non, je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas qu'il rompe avec elle avant le bal de noël.

- Pourquoi ? _S'étonna Harry_

- Parce que ce bal est très important pour Lavande, elle a déjà achetée la robe et tout, ça aurait été vache de lui faire ça...

- Et tu as pensée à toi dans tout ça ? Tu va attendre bien sagement qu'il rompe enfin avec elle et patienter en les regardant se bécoter ?

- Oui Ginny, c'est ce que je vais faire. Lavande est notre amie, je n'ai pas le droit d'y faire ça.

- En attendant tu la trompe, Ron sort avec toi en même temps qu'elle, ce n'est pas honnête !

- Je sais que je suis monstrueuse qu'est ce que tu crois ! Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je me sens heureuse, je me sens bien dans ses bras !

- On ne te juge pas Mione, on veut juste s'assurer que tu sais ce que tu fais et franchement, tu n'es pas monstrueuse, crois moi, c'est normal que tu ressentes ça. _La rassura Harry_.

- Merci... Bon, on sort de là maintenant ?

Ils sortirent du placard et virent Ron qui s'avança vers eux. Hermione chuchota à Ginny qu'il fallait qu'elle lui parle et qu'elle devrait la rejoindre ce midi même dans sa salle commune car c'était assez important. La jeune rousse acquiesça et le groupe se sépara.

Ron et Hermione n'arrêtait pas de se faire des petits sourires en coin et parler sans cesse comme si ça faisait des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vue. Elle aimait la complicité nouvelle qu'elle avait avec son nouveau petit ami secret.

Pourtant au détour d'un couloir, elle sentit un regard peser sur elle. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle vit que c'était Draco et qu'il la fixait intensément. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ressentait un trouble lorsqu'il posait ses yeux sur elle. Puis soudain, son regard se fit plus dédaigneux, plus hypocrite, exactement comme il la regardait avant qu'ils ne deviennent des amis.

Elle détourna la tête en se disant que c'était elle qui avait voulu cela. Mais lorsque Ron lui prit la main pour savoir ce qui la préoccupait, toutes ses interrogations s'envolèrent en fumés. Dieu qu'il avait un si beau sourire, elle n'en revenait toujours pas de la chance qu'elle avait d'être avec lui, certes en secret, mais avec lui quand même.

La matinée se passa tranquillement et une fois que ce fut l'heure d'aller manger, Hermione faussa compagnie à ses amis en prétextant avoir oubliée des parchemins de devoirs dans sa salle commune. Devant son portrait elle retrouva Ginny qui l'attendait déjà.

- Je n'ai pas pu rentrer, le mot de passe à changer !

- Oui, viens entrons... Cesar...

- Bon, tu voulais me voir ?

- Oui, c'est au sujet...

* * *

_**P.S**: Pas de nouveau chapitre avant au moins Lundi! BiZous!_


	16. La plus Belle pour aller Danser

_Coucou_

_Je sais qu'il est tard. Mais je ne pouvais pas poster plus tôt. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira à tous._

_Merci Aesha pour ta review, ça me fait toujours plaisir! _

_Je ne sais pas quand je posterais le prochain chapitre, certainement jeudi où vendredi. _

_Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

**#16** **La plus belle pour aller danser**

Hermione hésitait encore sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Devait-elle oui ou non aller à ce fichu bal de noël ? D'un côté elle se devait d'y être puisque Harry allait demander Ginny en mariage et que c'était quand même elle qui avait choisi la bague et que Ginny était comme une sœur pour elle.

D'un autre côté, la soirée serait remplie de couple qui passerait leur temps à se bécoter et voir Ron avec Lavande qui serait folle de joie en était trop pour elle. En plus elle n'avait même pas de robe !

Elle finit par choisir la seconde option et se mit tranquillement en pyjama avant de prendre un bon livre et de s'installer près du feu. Draco sortit de sa chambre et la regarda étonné.

- Alors comme ça tu ne va pas à la petite sauterie organisée par ta maison ?

- La ferme Malfoy...

- Quoi, c'est parce que tu va voir ta belette avec Brown que tu ne veux pas venir ?

- C'est bon, lache moi, va retrouver ta Pansy et t'envoyer en l'air autant que tu voudras tu veux !

- C'est ce que je compte faire t'inquiète !

Elle se leva et le regarda. Elle le regarda simplement, sans aucune haine, colère ou mépris dans les yeux. Non, elle n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec lui ce soir. Elle s'avança vers lui et commença à lui arranger son nœud papillon.

- Ah les garçons, je me demande quand vous apprendrez à faire un nœud papillon correctement, _dit-elle un peu amusée_

- Ca ne t'es jamais venue à l'esprit qu'on faisait exprès de ne pas avoir le faire pour que vous venez le faire à notre place et qu'ainsi on a une belle vue sur votre décolleté ?

- Non, ça ne m'étais jamais venue à l'esprit...

- Et bien ce soir tu te coucheras moins conne !

- Voiiilà, c'est finit. Maintenant tu es près pour aller faire la fête...

- Sérieusement, pourquoi tu veux pas venir ?

- C'est compliqué, et puis ça ne me fera pas de mal de me détendre un peu...

- Tu devrais vraiment venir, la fête ne sera pas la même sans toi...

- Draco je...

- Non, tais-toi...

Il avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres et il la vit fermer les yeux à ce contact. Alors il s'approcha encore plus et l'embrassa. Hermione passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et se laissa aller à l'étreinte fusionnelle qu'ils partageaient. Des frissons lui parcouraient tout le corps et elle ne put retenir un petit gémissement quand il plongea la main sous son débardeur.

Ses mains étaient froide mais brulante de désir, sa bouche quitta ses lèvres et migrèrent dans son cou. Hermione adorait ce contact, il avait un goût d'interdit mais elle le laissa quand même continuer ses caresses et ses baisers. On entendit alors des coups frapper au portrait puis la voix nasillarde de Pansy.

Hermione se détacha de Draco mais ne fila pas se cacher comme la dernière fois. Elle se contenta de le regarder et de retourner vers le fauteuil près du feu.

- Je crois que ta cavalière est arrivée, tu ferais mieux d'aller la rejoindre et de ne pas trop la faire attendre...

- Hermione...

- Passe une bonne soirée et amuse-toi bien...

- Si tu change d'avis, va voir sur mon lit... Tu seras la plus belle de la soirée...

- Quoi ?

- Bonne soirée...

Et il s'en alla, rejoignant Pansy qui était toute contente d'être avec son Draco chéri. La curiosité étant la plus forte, elle alla dans la chambre du Serpentard et trouva sur le lit de ce dernier, une magnifique robe à bustier. Elle n'en revenait pas, Draco lui avait acheté une robe ! Quoi que, il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, cette robe n'était peut être pas pour elle mais comme elle était trop belle pour Pansy...

Elle sortit de là et retourna à sa lecture. Mais l'envie d'aller faire un tour au bal devenait de plus en plus fort à chaque minute qui s'écoulait. Puis, prise d'une soudaine inspiration, elle alla chercher la robe et commença à se préparer.

Elle prit une douche, se maquilla et se coiffa puis finit par enfiler la robe. Elle enfila une paire d'escarpin assortie à la robe et y rajouta simplement un collier et une paire de boucles d'oreille.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir et se trouve potable, non, mieux que ça, elle se trouva sublime. Mais une fois sortie de la salle de bain un doute la prit. Devait-elle vraiment y aller ? Ca gâcherais le bal de Lavande si elle y allait...

Au et puis au diable les remords, au diable la conscience ! Elle était jeune et devait en profiter tant qu'il en était encore tant. Et puis, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle irait au bal qu'elle gâcherait celui de Lavande, Ron avait promit de rester avec jusqu'après ce fichu bal de malheur. Mais une voix dans sa tête lui disait que si elle allait au bal ce n'était certainement pas pour Lavande et Ron...

Prise d'un nouvel élan, la jeune femme sortit de sa salle commune et se dirigea droit vers la grande salle d'où une musique douce en sortait...

**TBC**


	17. Y'a Quelque Chose

_Coucou_

_Me Revoilà pour un Tout nouveau Chapitre! Celui du Bal! Celui de la demande en Mariage d'Harry! Vous l'attendiez, il est enfin Là! Oui je sais, je suis la meilleure... Nan, je rigole... Je suis pas égocentrique..._

_Bref, je répond à certaine reviews:_

**Aesha**: Fais la danse du bonheur avec toi... :)) Ben, pour ce qui est de la robe, je ne sais pas trop, imagine la comme tu le veux. Je laisse libre court à votre imagination les enfants... :)) Et puis, la fic' est déjà écrite, elle a 33 chapitres. C'est pour ça que je poste assez régulièrement. Sinon, ça serait un vrai cauchemar! lol

**Ellana**: Merci. La fic' est déjà écrite entièrement et contient 33 chapitres. Autant dire qu'il reste encore de quoi lire! Merci de m'avoir postée une review, ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu me lis depuis le début. Et t'inquiète, ça m'arrive aussi souvent de lire sans poster de review... :( Je te remercie de l'avoir fait maintenant! :))

**Malfoy Funambule**: Alors, TBC ça veut dire To Be Continued , A suivre quoi. Ensuite, pour la conversation Hermione-Ginny, je n'avais pas eu d'idée pour la décrire. Mais en fait, elles ont parlées de Draco et de Ron. Hermione se sent un peu destabilisée par le serpentard et en fait part à sa meilleure amie. Elle lui parle aussi du premier baiser entre elle et Draco. Voilà, j'espère que ça aura put t'aider et que mes explications t'iront. :))

_Bon alors, j'ai prit un tout nouveau rythme de postage. C'est un chapitre tous les trois jours. Je pense que ça vous convient. En plus, faut dire ce qui est, mes chapitres ne sont pas très longs, alors ça va quoi. C'est enfin le bal, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérences. Je ne blablate pas trop aujourd'hui, je vous laisse apprécier le nouveau chapitre à la place! _

_Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

**#17 ****Y a quelque chose**

Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas ratée la demande en mariage d'Harry ! Voilà qu'elle était sa pire angoisse au moment ou elle pénétrait dans la grande salle. Les élèves s'amusaient tellement qu'ils ne la remarquaient même pas.

Elle vit ses amis sur la piste de danse pour un long slow langoureux. Elle sourit quand elle vit que Harry avait l'air mort de peur, elle n'avait pas ratée la demande, ouf ! Elle se dirigea vers le buffet et prit un jus de citrouille.

Son regard se posa alors sur Ron et Lavande qui dansaient collés l'un à l'autre. Lavande avait un énorme sourire sur le visage ce qui provoqua un pincement au cœur d'Hermione. Elle se retourna de l'autre côté et aperçu Draco qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir avec Pansy.

La musique ralentie peu à peu puis s'arrêta. Hermione s'avança vers ses amis qui furent ravis de la voir. Harry la serra dans ses bras et lui murmura un **«**_merci_**»**, sa présence le rassurait et il sentit son trac le quitter. Ron resta face à elle à la contempler, il la trouva magnifique. Elle lui décocha un faible sourire puis elle tourna sur elle-même.

- Alors, comment vous me trouvez ? _Demanda t-elle_

- Magnifique ! _S'extasièrent Ginny et Lavande_

- Tu es superbe Mione, _renchéri Harry_.

- Ron ? _Questionna Hermione_

- Tu es absolument divine, _répondit-il envouté par la préfète_

- Merci, _elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer_

- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de robe ? _Fit Lavande_

- Oh, heu oui, c'est un cadeau...

- Un cadeau ?

- Oui, un cadeau...

- Et de qui il vient ? _demanda Ron_

- D'un très bon ami...

- Malfoy ?

- Ron, s'il te plait !

- C'est de moi, _intervint Harry_

- Quoi ?

- Oui, je lui ais offert la robe au cas où elle se serait décidée à venir, comme je sais qu'elle n'avait pas achetée de robe, je me suis dit que je pouvais bien faire ça à ma meilleure amie !

- Oh, heu, pardon Mione...

- Ron, écoute, il est grand temps que tu me fasses confiance, alors arrête d'être complètement obsédé par Malfoy, je m'en fiche éperdument ok ?!

- Ok.

- Bien. Harry ? Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à faire par hasard ?

- De quoi ? _demanda Ginny surprise_

- Oui, Ginny, suis moi s'il te plait...

Il lui prit la main et l'entraina au milieu de la piste. La chanson de Ginny s'éleva dans les airs, un cercle se fit autour d'eux et Harry se lança. Il posa un genou à terre et sortit un petit écrin noir de sa poche et le présenta à la belle rousse. Ginny n'en croyait pas ses yeux, lorsqu'Harry ouvrit l'écrin son cœur manqua un battement. Il était réellement en train de la demander en mariage !

- Ginny, tu es la femme de ma vie et je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme... Il n'y a qu'une chose qui compte pour moi, c'est faire ton bonheur. Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi heureux et vivant que lorsque je suis avec toi. Je sais déjà que je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi, alors Ginevra Weasley, accepte tu de m'épouser ?

Ginny resta sans voix, c'était si irréel, si magique ! Elle avait du mal à imaginer qu'il y avait à peine trois ans il ne s'intéressait pas à elle et ne la captait même pas. Aujourd'hui il lui demandait de l'épouser et de lier sa vie à la sienne pour l'éternité. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas prononcée de réponse et un gigantesque sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'elle la donna :

- **OUI** ! Oui Harry Potter je veux t'épouser ! _Les larmes coulaient sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte_, Je t'**A**ime !

Il fut soulagé qu'elle réponde enfin et sortit la bague de l'écrin avant de la lui passer à son doigt. Ils se sourirent mutuellement et s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait. Ils étaient heureux et plus rien ne pourrait venir ternir leur bonheur. La vie était merveilleuse et Harry comprit ce que ça voulait dire **«**_voir la vie en rose_**»**.

Ron et Hermione vinrent à leur rencontre et les félicitèrent. Après que tout soit redevenu normal, Hermione se dirigea à nouveau vers le buffet pour se resservir un jus de citrouille. Il n'était plus question pour elle d'abuser de l'alcool. Arrivé à destination elle croisa Draco qui avait enfin réussit à se détacher de Pansy.

- Merci pour la robe...

- De rien, tu es vraiment belle ce soir...

- Merci... Mais ne t'en fais pas, je te la rendrais demain telle qu'elle était, promis...

- Non, cette robe t'appartient, elle est à toi...

- Wouah, merci mais je ne peux pas accepter, elle a du te couter une fortune !

- Ca tu ne le seras jamais... Mais garde la robe, et au pire on a qu'à dire que c'est ton cadeau de noël...

- Draco, je sais pas quoi dire...

- Merci suffira.

- Merci...

Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue puis s'en alla. Elle souriait, involontairement certes, mais elle souriait. Vous aussi vous devez savoir, quand quelque chose vous rend heureux et que vous souriez sans le vouloir, mais que c'est impossible de s'arrêter... Hermione souriait de cette façon là...

Draco regarda Hermione s'en aller et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, de la même façon qu'Hermione. C'était étrange, il l'avait détesté pendant 6 ans et voilà que maintenant il se mettait à sourire comme un idiot simplement parce qu'elle lui avait donné un simple petit baiser sur la joue...

Hermione se retourna une dernière fois et fut surprise de voir que Draco lui souriait...

_Y a quelque chose  
Dans son regard  
D'un peu fragile et de léger  
Comme un espoir  
Toi mon ami  
Aux yeux de soie  
Tu as sourie  
Mais hier encore je ne savais pas_

Draco se sentit un peu honteux de s'être fait prendre par Hermione mais s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas l'air contrariée mais plutôt surprise et un peu de tendresse...

_Elle me regarde  
Je le sens bien  
Comme un oiseau sur moi  
Elle a posée sa main  
Je n'ose y croire  
Pourtant j'y crois  
Jamais encore elle n'avait eu ce regard là_

Hermione se dirigea vers Ginny qui montrait sa bague à tous ceux qui l'entourait. Lorsque cette dernière la vit, elle lui sauta au cou et la traina avec elle à une table. Hermione sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine rien qu'en pensant qu'au fait que Draco pouvait encore la regarder...

_C'est le plus fou des romans  
Et toute cette histoire  
M'enchante c'est vrai  
Il n'a rien d'un prince charmant  
Mais aux pages du temps  
Mon cœur s'éveille en secret_

Pendant ce temps, les professeurs qui étaient en retrait pour surveiller les élèves remarquèrent le comportement d'Hermione et Draco.

_**Rogue**__ : Qui l'aurait cru ?  
__**McGonagall**__ : C'est incongru  
__**Flitwick**__ : Qui l'aurait su  
__**McGonagall**__ : Oh oui mais qui  
__**Rogue**__ : Qui pouvait croire que ces deux là se seraient plus  
__**McGonagall**__ : C'est insensé !  
__**Trois**__ : Attendons voir, ce que ça donnera  
Y a quelque chose qui hier n'existait pas  
__**Flitwick**__ : Ya quelque chose qui hier encore n'existait pas !  
__**McGonagall**__ : Y a quelque chose qui hier encore n'existait pas..._

Les trois professeurs continuèrent à surveiller les élèves sans que quiconque ai entendu leur petite **"**_discussion_**"**.

Hermione et Ginny discutaient avec entrain et les deux jeunes filles ne remarquèrent pas Ron s'avancer vers elles. Une fois qu'il fut dans le dos de la préfète, il mit ses mains sur ses yeux...

- Accepte tu de danser avec moi ?

- Ron, _elle retira ses mains et se tourna vers lui_, bien sûr que j'accepte !

Les deux gryffondors se placèrent sur la piste de danse et dansèrent un des nombreux slows de la soirée. Alors que la chanson commencait à ralentir, Ron se détacha doucement de sa cavalière et...

* * *

_Vous aurez certainement reconnus la chanson **"**Y a Quelque Chose**"** du dessin animés Disney **"**La Belle et la Bête**"**. Ils me font penser à Hermione et Draco... Pas vous?_

_Le prochain chapitre est pour Dimanche où Lundi, si je suis pas là Dimanche. Juste pour vous donner un avant goût du prochain chapitre, voici quelque info: je change de mode de narration. Ce sera à la première personne et du point de vue d'Hermione. Et à chaque fin de chapitre, je ferais comme pour les séries: un preview de l'épisode suivant. Donc je vous mettrez un petit passage du prochain chapitre, pour vous donnez un aperçu. Si ça vous plaît que je le fasse, je continuerais, dans le cas contraire, j'arrêterais._

_Preview:_

**Ginny** : Malfoy.

**Moi** : Ben quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a encore celui là ?

**Ginny** : Est-ce que Ron est au courant ?

**Moi** : De quoi ?

**Ginny** : De votre baiser...

**Moi** : Non.

**Ginny** : Je me disais aussi.

_A Dimanche où Lundi :)) Bonne fin de semaine et Bon Week-end! _

_BiZous  
_


	18. Chapitre 18

_Coucou_

_Pas de panique, je répondrais aux reviews juste après avoir postée le chapitre, sinon, vous ne l'auriez pas eu avant ce soir. J'ai la facheuse tendance à me laisser débordée. Donc, j'ai décidée de répondre aux reviews dès que je les reçois. Je dis ça, mais va falloir voir si je tiens cette résolution... **:))**_

_Bref, ne m'en voulez pas de faire court, je ne suis pas très bien. Je pense être un peu malade, mais bon, d'ici un où deux jours je suis guérie. C'est l'avantage d'avoir un père alien qui vous a donné ces gènes. **:))** C'est normal si vous avez pas comprit. Je traite mon père d'alien parce qu'il est jamais malade et que les très rares fois où lui arrive, il est guérit en un jour, maximum deux. Alors que pour le reste des humains, ils resteraient cloués au lit pendant une semaine... **:))**_

_Ouais, je me suis laissée allée hors sujet. Pardon **:))**_

**Malfoy Funambule**: Merci, j'espère alors que tu ne seras pas déçu du changement. BiZous **:))**

**Aesha**: Ah, pitite Aesha... Contente que ça t'ai plu à ce point! La Belle et la Bête est un très beau Disney, rien à voir avec les merde de maintenant... **:s** Bref, j'espère aussi que cette suite ne te décevra pas trop! BiZous **:))**

_Et maintenant, je vous souhaite une très Bonne Lecture! **:))**_

* * *

**#18** **Chapitre 18**

Les lèvres de Ron se posent sur les miennes. C'est une sensation si merveilleuse, ses lèvres sont si tendres, chaude et parfaite... Mais, minute, il est en train de m'embrasser devant tout le monde là ! Et devant Lavande et Draco en plus ! Oula, ça va pas moi, il faut que je me fasse soigner, qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire que Malfoy nous voie en train de nous embrasser !

Je me détache doucement de mon rouquin préféré et je voie de l'incompréhension dans son regard. Je lui fais un faible sourire et part vers Ginny et Harry qui me regarde avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes. Je me sens très mal à l'aise avec tous ces regards qui pèsent sur moi mais surtout avec celui de Draco sur moi. Il est temps que je vous le dise, oui je me préoccupe de ce que peut penser Malfoy, après tout, on est colocataire !

Enfin bref, Ron me rattrape et me prend le bras. Je me laisse faire vue que je n'ai pas envie de déclencher une dispute maintenant.

**Ron** : Ca va pas ?

**Moi** : Pourquoi ça irais pas ?

**Ron** : Ben je sais pas moi, peut être parce que je t'embrasse et que tu fuies juste après !

**Moi** : Ron, ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir cette discussion...

**Ron** : Moi je trouve que si justement !

**Moi** : Ron, pense un peu à Lavande !

**Ron** : Lavande ? Je ne voie pas ce qu'elle vient faire la dedans...

**Moi** : Quoi ? Mais tu oublie que tu sors toujours avec elle là !

**Ron** : Non.

**Moi** : Quoi non ?

**Ron** : Non je ne l'oublie pas. Et non je ne sors plus avec Lavande.

**Moi** : Quoi ? Mais depuis quand ?

**Ron** : Ca fait une semaine, tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais rester avec elle après que toi et moi avons passé la soirée ensemble !

**Moi** : Mais, je, vous... Comment ? Et puis... le bal...

**Ron** : Tu ne voulais pas qu'elle y aille seule, et lorsque je lui en ai parlé elle a été d'accord. Je n'osais plus espérer ta venue et voilà que tu arrive... Alors j'ai choisi ce soir et cette danse pour faire savoir à qui le veut que tu es à moi !

**Moi** : Oh Ron !

Je me jette à son cou et l'embrasse fougueusement. J'en reviens pas de sortir avec lui. Malgré le fait qu'il soit un peu énervant sur les bords c'est un garçon plein de surprise et romantique. Harry avait raison sur ce coup là... Mais bon, tant qu'il ne se met pas à genoux pour me demander en mariage tout ira bien entre nous. Ne vous méprenez pas, je suis folle amoureuse de lui mais on sort ensemble depuis pas très longtemps alors une demande en mariage serait assez mal venue.

Oui bon, où j'en étais avant que je me jette dans mes réflexions... Ah oui, j'adore mon Ron ! Après notre longue étreinte, je lui fais cette fois-ci un magnifique sourire, signe que je suis super heureuse. Il prend ma main dans la sienne et on rejoint nos jeunes fiancés. Ginny me saute dessus et me serre fort dans ses bras. Ensuite c'est au tour d'Harry de me serrer fort dans ses bras.

**???** : Mione, viens par là faut que je te parle.

**Moi** : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Ginny ? _Elle me fait un peu peur avec la tête qu'elle a_

**Ginny** : Malfoy.

**Moi** : Ben quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a encore celui là ?

**Ginny** : Est-ce que Ron est au courant ?

**Moi** : De quoi ?

**Ginny** : De votre baiser...

**Moi** : Non.

**Ginny** : Je me disais aussi.

**Moi** : Oui bon, je ne compte pas en parler à ton frère d'accord, alors j'espère que tu en feras autant. Je l'aime et le baiser avec Draco ne signifiait absolument rien, j'étais en colère, et il était là pour me défouler c'est tout.

**Ginny** : D'accord, mais tu es sûre que Malfoy te laisse indifférente ?

**Moi** : Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ?

**Ginny** : Parce que tu l'as quand même appelée par son prénom et parce que tu mets tant de conviction dans ce que tu me dis que je pense que plus que moi, c'est toi que tu essaye vainement de convaincre...

**Moi** : Non Ginny, je n'éprouve aucun sentiment amoureux pour Malfoy. D'accord il m'arrive parfois de l'appeler par son prénom inconsciemment mais je vis avec lui donc certaine chose évolue... Et d'accord on s'est embrassés, et je trouve qu'il embrasse bien, mais ça s'arrête là. Je peux te regarder dans les yeux et te jurer que je ne l'aime pas !

**Ginny** : Peut être que toi tu n'éprouve rien d'autre qu'une certaine... attirance, mais en ce qui concerne Malfoy, je pense que c'est plus que ça...

**Moi** : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

**Ginny** : Et ben, il ne te lache pas du regard et il a l'air assez en colère, je dirais que c'est de la jalousie...

**Moi** : Eh ben tant pis pour lui, moi je suis avec ton frère et je ne compte pas le quitter de si tôt !

**Ginny** : Bon, alors je pense que les choses sont claires ?!

**Moi** : Oui, très claire même ! Viens, allons rejoindre les garçons...

Ron me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse dans le cou. Je lève les yeux et croise le regard de Malfoy qui me fait un sourire ironique et un regard remplis de moquerie. Il a remis son masque d'impassibilité, et je ne voie pas pourquoi j'y prêterais encore un quelconque intérêt.

Pourtant j'aurais bien voulut qu'il montre un signe de jalousie, si infime soit-il. Ce garçon est une énigme, dire qu'il y a à peine quoi, dix minutes, il semblait heureux de me voir et surtout que je porte sa robe, et là... Non, ne pas penser à lui, penser à Ron qui m'entraine hors de la grande salle. Minute, il m'entraine dehors ?

**TBC**

* * *

_Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, ce chapitre n'a pas de titre. C'est parce que je n'en ai pas trouvée. Donc, ça reste, Chapitre 18!** :))**_

**Preview/Teaser** :

Je l'embrasse encore et encore et encore... On aurait put continuer à s'embrasser durant des heures encore si quelqu'un n'avait pas frappé à la porte avant d'entrer sans autorisation. Ron et moi nous séparons pour voir notre mystérieux visiteur et là j'ai l'impression de prendre une douche froide. Draco se trouve face à nous et nous regarde impassible, rien dans son regard ne laisse présager un quelconque sentiment.

**Draco** : Granger il faut qu'on se voie pour organiser le départ des élèves et l'ordre durant les vacances.

**Ron** : Malfoy, il est 7heure du matin, t'as rien de mieux à foutre que de venir nous déranger ?


	19. Le Jeu Commence

_Coucou! _

_Je sais que je poste tard aujourd'hui. Mais j'ai été plutôt pas mal occupée cet après-midi. _

**Aesha** : crois que je vais décevoir la voix, il n'y aura pas vraiment de bataille entre les deux soupirants... **:(** Par contre, tu as raison, elle devait bien être avec Ron pour réaliser ses sentiments. Mais c'est que le début là! Parce que ça va bientôt partir en sucette, mais sérieux! **:))**

**DramioneForever . skyrock . com** : Chouette, une nouvelle lectrice! **:))** Merci, ça fait plaisir de savoir que ça te plaise! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite!

_Ca va partir dans tout les sens! Alors Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

**#19 ****Le Jeu Commence**

J'ai passée une excellente soirée mine de rien. On est Dimanche matin et Ron se trouve à mes côtés dans mon lit ! Non, sale petit pervers, il ne s'est strictement rien passé. Il m'a prise dans ses bras et on a parlé jusqu'à ce qu'on s'endorme de fatigue. C'était tellement romantique ! Je suis sur un petit nuage et rien ne pourra m'en faire descendre car pour une fois, tout a été parfait...

Je sens Ron qui se met à bouger, il doit certainement être en train de se réveiller. Je lève les yeux vers lui et le vois me sourire. Je dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et il me serre encore plus contre lui puis me bascule sur le dos sans pour autant cesser de m'embrasser. Je vous le dit, j'ADOOOOORE la façon qu'a Ron de m'embrasser au réveil. Après nos embrassades passionnées, il me regarde comme si j'étais la chose la plus belle et le plus merveille dans ce monde **[**_regard qui me fait littéralement fondre_**]** et pose sa tête sur mon torse.

Je caresse négligemment ses cheveux et y dépose un doux baiser. Alors là il prononce des mots qui font exploser mon cœur de joie, des mots que j'ai toujours rêvée d'entendre sortir de sa bouche. Trois petits mots qui contiennent la plus grande magie du monde... La première fois qu'il me le disait vraiment, et il ne pouvait y avoir plus de sincérité...

**Ron** : Je t'aime Hermione...

Voilà, je suis morte... Mon cœur n'a put supporter l'explosion de joie qui s'est produite. Je reste vraiment sans voix, je crois que je n'ais pas encore tout à fait compris ce qui vient de se passer... Il vient de me dire qu'il m'aime non ? Oui ! Il m'a dit qu'il m'aime ! Il est amoureux et il me l'a dit ! Je sais que je me répète ! Mais que voulez-vous, j'attends ce moment depuis notre troisième année ! Il se relève et s'assoit face à moi...

**Ron** : Hermione ? Ca va pas ?

**Moi** : ... **[**_Je ne réalise toujours pas_**]**

**Ron** : Mione ? Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

**Moi** : Ron...

**Ron** : Mione ?

**Moi** : **[**_J'ai repris mes esprits_**]** Oh mon Dieu Ron !

**Ron** : Quoi, tu ne partage pas mes sentiments c'est ça ?

**Moi** : Ron, j'ai tellement rêvée d'entendre ça, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point !

**Ron** : Ah bon ? Tu sais je voulais te le dire depuis longtemps en fait...

**Moi** : Ronald Bilius Weasley, tu n'es qu'un idiot !

**Ron** : Mais...

**Moi** : Tu aurais du me le dire avant, on n'aurait pas perdus tout ce temps !

**Ron** : Mais...

**Moi** : **[**_je pose un doigt sur sa bouche_**]** Chut... Ron, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, et je regrette qu'on est perdus tout ce temps à se tourner autour sans oser se le dire mais en même temps je bénie tout ce temps puisque ça nous a mené ici...

**Ron** : Tu as raison, alors si on arrêter de parler ?

**Moi** : Humm, c'est la meilleure idée que tu ais eu !

Je l'embrasse encore et encore et encore... On aurait put continuer à s'embrasser durant des heures encore si quelqu'un n'avait pas frappé à la porte avant d'entrer sans autorisation. Ron et moi nous séparons pour voir notre mystérieux visiteur et là j'ai l'impression de prendre une douche froide. Draco se trouve face à nous et nous regarde impassible, rien dans son regard ne laisse présager un quelconque sentiment.

**Draco** : Granger il faut qu'on se voie pour organiser le départ des élèves et l'ordre durant les vacances.

**Ron** : Malfoy, il est 7heure du matin, t'as rien de mieux à foutre que de venir nous déranger ?

Je regarde Ron complètement stupéfaite. C'est de sortir avec moi qui fais qu'il a autant d'assurance d'un coup ? En tout cas je trouve ça très sexy et j'adore, si Draco n'était pas là je lui sauterais dessus ! Restons calme et maître de sois même... Par contre Draco n'a pas l'air d'avoir apprécié. D'ailleurs le temps que je m'extasie sur la nouvelle assurance de Ron ils ont trouvés le moyen de s'engager dans une joute verbale.

**Draco** : Allez Belette sans rancune hein ! Granger tu viens...

**Moi** : Non.

**Draco** : Quoi ?

**Moi** : Il n'est que 7 heures du matin, j'ai pas l'intention de venir faire des plannings ou organiser le départ des élèves, pour une fois je vais rester dans ma chambre et profiter de la vie... Ferme bien la porte en partant surtout !

Je reporte mon attention sur Ron qui me regarde avec des yeux rond. Je l'ai surprise autant qu'il m'a surprise tout à l'heure. On se sourie et je me jette à son cou pour l'embrasser. On reste encore une heure à s'embrasser et à se dire des mots doux puis je me lève pour aller prendre ma douche tandis que Ron part dans la tour des Gryffondor pour se préparer lui aussi. Hier soir nous sommes allés faire un tour avant de venir dans ma chambre, alors on ne s'est pas changés...

Bref, après que je me sois préparée, j'ai pris mon manteau et mon écharpe et je suis sortie de ma chambre pour aller rejoindre mes amis dans la grande salle. Mais ce n'était sans compter sur Draco qui était dans la salle commune et qui m'attendait de pied ferme. Oula, je dois vous prévenir qu'il n'a pas l'air content du tout, c'est d'ailleurs la seule émotion qui laisse paraître...

**Draco** : C'était quoi ça ?

**Moi** : **[**_je vous jure que je ne comprends pas_**]** Quoi ça ?

**Draco** : Tu te fou de moi ?

**Moi** : **[**_il pourrait s'exprimer plus clairement quand même !_**]** Non, je ne voie pas de quoi tu veux me parler !

**Draco** : De tout à l'heure quand tu étais avec Weasmoche !

**Moi** : **[**_Ah ca !_**]** Ah ça ! Ben quoi ?

**Draco** : Ben quoi ! Qu'est ce qui t'a prit de me rembarrer comme ça ! T'es devenue complètement cinglée ou quoi ? Ces sept ans passés ici ne t'on pas apprise qu'il ne faut jamais me contrarier sinon on en pait le fruit !

**Moi** : Ouais ouais, c'est bon lache moi un peu... Si tu y tiens tant que ça, je t'aiderais à organiser le départ des élèves et à gérer le planning des préfets pendant les vacances...

**Draco** : Ouais ben tu sais quoi, tu va le faire toute seule, moi ça ne m'intéresse pas de faire ça...

**Moi** : Alors pourquoi si ça ne t'intéresse pas, tu es venue me chercher dans ma chambre à 7 heures du mat' ?

**Draco** : Parce qu'il fallait bien le faire ! Mais maintenant j'en ai plus envie !

**Moi** : Très bien, alors je vais m'en occuper tout à l'heure. Bon, ben je te dis à plus tard, je vais manger...

Je le plante là et m'en vais. Ce qu'il peut m'énerver quand il fait ça ! Oh mon dieu, qu'est ce qu'il se passe on me kidnappe ! Ahhhh, à moi à l'aide, au secours, on m'enlève !

**Voix** : Arrête d'hurler pauvre idiote !

**Moi** : **[**_poussant la main sur ma bouche et vraiment, mais alors vraiment très étonnée_**]** Draco ?

**Draco** : Qui tu veux que ce soit idiote !

**Moi** : **[**_hey mais je suis pas idiote moi_**]** Hey, je suis pas idiote !

**Draco** : Ouais ben on dirait pas... Vue comment tu agis en ce moment...

**Moi** : **[**_Non mais pour qui il se prend celui là !_**]** Hey, je te permets pas !

**Draco** : D'accord c'est bon.

**Moi** : D'ailleurs, qu'est ce que tu veux ? **[**_C'est vrai ça, pourquoi il m'a attiré dans un coin sombre ?_**]**

**Draco** : Je veux juste ça...

Il s'approche un peu plus de moi et m'embrasse. D'un coup je sens que mes jambes se dérobent peu à peu sous moi. Je tremble de tout mon corps et ressens des frissons partout. Je croie que je suis en train de me déconnecter de la réalité là ! Hey pourquoi il rompt le baiser ?!

Je n'aime pas du tout le regard qu'il a maintenant, on dirait qu'il s'amuse de la situation. Je rêve ou tout ceci n'est qu'un jeu pour lui ?

**Draco** : Bien. Maintenant que j'ai eu ce que je voulais tu peux partir. J'en ai finit pour aujourd'hui avec toi.

Il s'en va. Je rêve ou... Je n'arrive même plus à trouver mes mots... Je le déteste, pourquoi suis-je si idiote ? Je n'aurais jamais du le laisser m'approcher, j'ai commise la plus grande erreur de ma vie en le laissant entrer dans ma vie. Je n'arriverais jamais à savoir ce qu'il est et ce qu'il pense et ça m'énerve. Bon, je devrais aller dans la grande salle, c'est ce qui était prévue, Ron doit m'attendre. Ron...

Tout ça pour lui, Ronald Weasley, le garçon que j'aime. Je m'assoie à la table en face d'Harry et Ginny qui sont en train de se bécoter, et à côté de Ron à qui je dépose un léger baiser sur la joue. Je n'ai pas envie de parler, je veux savoir à quoi joue Draco, et je peux vous assurer que je ne serais jamais une conquête de plus à son tableau de chasse, il en est hors de question.

Hein, quoi ? Oh, c'est Ron qui me parle, alors écoutons le, il risquerait de se douter de quelque chose sinon. Tiens, Malfoy rentre et il est accompagné d'une sixième année de Serpentard. Une conquête de plus, mais je n'apprécie pas le regard et le sourire sadique qu'il a sur son visage et qu'il me destine. Très bien Malfoy, tu veux jouer à ce jeu là ? A qui rendra l'autre fou, et bien croie moi que tu ne risque pas de gagner puisque je me moque éperdument de toi et de tes conquêtes et que je suis avec l'homme que j'aime !

Rira bien qui rira le dernier, que la partie commence...

**TBC**

* * *

_A bientôt! Dans trois jours! BiZous_


	20. Noël

_Coucou !_

_Me revoilà, pour encore un chapitre. J'ai complètement oubliée de mettre la preview pour ce chapitre. Je m'excuse. Mais je n'oublierais pas celle pour le prochain chapitre. Promit ! _

_Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, c'est Noël ! Pas encore pour nous, mais pour eux ! _

**faniejan** : Mercii **:))** Je t'aime déjà ! LOL C'est gentil ce que tu m'as dit. J'espère vraiment que le reste de la fic' te plaira aussi. **:))**

_Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre. C'est juste une petite parenthèse, une pause douceur. A savourer seul ou en famille... Par contre, d'ici deux, trois chapitres, les choses vont s'enchaîner ! Alors profitez bien du calme avant la tempête ! Niark niark niark ! **:))**_

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**#20** **Noël**

Nous voici au Terrier pour nos dernières vacances de noël en tant qu'étudiant. Dans deux jours c'est Noël et la tension monte dans la maison. Fred et George ont inventés de nouvelles farces et Percy est enfin de retour auprès de sa famille. Il lui en aura fallu du temps à celui la pour se rendre compte qu'il avait tout faux !

Je suis dans la chambre de Ron avec Harry et Ginny et nous discutons de tout et de rien. Je n'ai pas reparlée à Ginny de Draco, je sais que si elle apprenait qu'on s'est à nouveau embrassés, elle m'en ferait une scène vue que je suis avec son frère. Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, ce n'est pas ma meilleure amie pour rien...

Mrs Weasley nous appelle pour aller faire nos achats de noël alors nous descendons. Mais je vais rester là, j'ai déjà achetée mes cadeaux il y a un mois pour ne pas être prise de court. Quels sont les cadeaux ? Vous le verrez bien quand ils les ouvriront ! Et moi ça me laisse le temps d'envoyer un paquet à Poudlard. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire à qui je le destine tellement c'est évident !

Draco est resté au château pour me permettre de passer les vacances avec mes amis alors je lui envoie un cadeau pour le remercier.

**Ron** : Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir ?

**Moi** : Non Ron, je vais profiter du calme relatif du Terrier pour écrire à mes parents et leur envoyer mon cadeau.

**Ron** : Tu les salueras de ma part...

**Harry** : Et aussi de la mienne et de celle de Ginny.

**Moi** : Promis.

**Mrs Weasley** : Allez les enfants, il est temps d'y aller !

**Ron** : A tout à l'heure ma puce...

**Moi** : A tout à l'heure et n'oublie mon cadeau !

**Ron** : Comment je pourrais l'oublier, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie...

**Moi** : Allez file, tu es encore le dernier !

**Ron** : **[**_il m'embrasse rapidement_**]** Je t'aime

**Moi** : Moi aussi...

Je le regarde s'en aller et me dirige vers la cuisine pour prendre quelque chose à grignoter avant de monter dans la chambre de Ginny pour envoyer le paquet à Draco. Je lui ai achetée des friandises ce qui est le mieux vu notre relation chaotique.

Les jumeaux entre alors dans la pièce et ont un grand sourire ce qui ne signifie rien de bon. Ils s'approchent de moi et se pose chacun de part et autre de moi.

**Moi** : Que ce passe t-il ?

**Fred** : Et bien vois-tu, nous nous sommes dit avec George...

**George** : Que nous allons faire une petite surprise à la famille...

**Moi** : Ok, et que comptez-vous faire au juste ?

**Fred** : Nous allons décorer la Terrier...

**George** : Et faire le repas de demain soir...

**Moi** : **[**_je leur sourie franchement, ils sont surprenant_**]** Vous savez que vous êtes surprenant !

**Fred** : Développe...

**Moi** : Vous êtes souvent irresponsable et pourtant vous êtes plein d'agréable surprise, c'est vraiment agréable...

**George** : Je rêve Fred ou notre adorable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout vient de nous faire un compliment ?

**Fred** : Tu ne rêve pas George, je confirme que notre Hermione nous a fait un compliment !

**Moi** : Oui bon, ne vous y habituaient pas trop quand même !

**Fred** : Pourquoi, je trouve qu'on mérite plus de compliment !

**George** : Tout à fait Fred, nous sommes pourtant les plus cool de la famille !

**Moi** : Au fait, pourquoi vous êtes venu me voir ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

**Fred** : On voudrait que tu nous aide à tout décorer et que tu nous explique comment on fait un repas de réveillon...

**George** : Parce qu'on sait peut être faire beaucoup de chose mais la cuisine n'en fait pas partie !

**Moi** : **[**_rire_**]** D'accord, je veux bien vous aider, pour une fois que vous êtes sérieux !

Les deux garçons me remercie et déposent chacun un bisou sur mes joues. J'adore les jumeaux, même s'ils sont souvent immatures et irresponsable. Avec eux on ne s'ennuie jamais et en ces temps troublée par les mangemorts en fuite. Ça fait beaucoup de bien de rire et de ce sentir léger...

Nous descendons tous les trois dans le salon et Fred fait apparaître deux gros cartons de décoration de noël. George s'occupe de décorer le 1er étage, Fred le second tandis que moi je prends en charge le rez-de-chaussée. Une fois nos étages finis, nous nous retrouvons pour faire la façade et ensuite le dernier étage ainsi que le grenier.

Je fais un peu le tri dans les décorations pour le sapin que les jumeaux sont allés chercher et nous le décorons. Il ne manque plus que l'étoile à mettre sur la cime et j'interdis aux jumeaux de la mettre maintenant.

**Fred** : Pourquoi tu veux pas ?

**Moi** : L'étoile de noël doit être mise en famille et surtout la veille de noël, elle symbolise l'espoir, la protection. Et ce sera à Ginny de la mettre.

**George** : Pourquoi ça ?

**Moi** : C'est au plus jeune de la famille de la mettre. C'est comme ça et puis c'est tout !

**Fred** : Très bien, pas la peine de s'énerver !

**Moi** : _**[**__je sourie_**]** Je ne m'énerve pas.

Nous regardons notre travail et je suis fière de ce que nous avons fait. Le Terrier est magnifique, il a l'air d'être sortie tout droit d'un conte de fée. La cheminée crépite et le feu devient vert. Ginny apparaît alors et ses yeux s'agrandissent comme des soucoupes. Harry arrive peu après suivit de Ron et enfin de Mrs Weasley. Ils restent tous stupéfait par la beauté des lieux.

**Mrs Weasley** : Merlin ! C'est vous qui avez fait ça ?

**Fred** : **[**_tout fier_**]** Oui ! On a décoré le Terrier dans son intégralité ! Ca vous plait ?

**Ginny** : C'est magnifique ! On dirait qu'on est dans un rêve !

**Ron** : Et tu les as aidée ?

**Moi** : Bien sûr. Si je ne les avais pas aidés on aurait retrouvé la maison en miette !

Rire général. Ron m'enlace tendrement et je me laisse faire. La journée se termine dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Nous voilà donc le jour du réveillon. Toute la famille est réunie. Fred et George se sont surpassés pour nous offrir un noël inoubliable. Mrs Weasley est enchantée des surprises des jumeaux, elle n'a rien eu à faire et Fred a même du à un moment sortir sa mère de force de la cuisine. Alors nous voilà à table en train de déguster le magnifique repas qu'on fait les garçons.

**Mrs Weasley** : Mon dieu les garçons, ce repas est délicieux !

**George** : Merci, mais il faut bien avouer qu'Hermione nous a beaucoup aider !

**Fred** : Qu'aurions nous fait sans son aide précieuse !

**Moi** : Et bien vous auriez certainement fait exploser la cuisine !

**Fred** : Exact !

A nouveau nous éclatons tous de rire. Une ambiance chaude et chaleureuse nous englobe et le temps d'une merveilleuse et longue soirée nous oublions tout ce qui fait nos soucis. Nous nous sentons joyeux, même légèrement euphorique, ce qui doit être du au Whisky pur feu.

Je me tourne alors vers Ginny et lui tend l'étoile pour qu'elle la mette sur la cime du sapin.

**Moi** : Tiens Ginny. C'est à toi de le faire.

Elle me prend l'étoile des mains et Harry vient la porter et elle place l'étoile. Fred et George commencent alors un chant de noël que nous entamons à notre tour et la soirée finit agréablement bien. Ron me laisse sur le pas de la chambre de Ginny sur un doux baiser et je tombe rapidement dans le sommeil.

**TBC**

* * *

_A Mardi pour la suite ! Avec l'ouverture des cadeaux et un cadeau surprise pour notre Hermione !_

**_Preview _**:

**Moi** : **[**_me détachant de Ron_**]** C'est quoi ce hibou ?

**Harry** : On dirait un hibou de Poudlard !

**Ron** : **[**_à Harry_**]** Dumbledore t'envoie peut être un cadeau...

**Ginny** : Non, l'enveloppe est adressée à Hermione !

**Moi** : **[**_ah bon ? et depuis quand je reçois des hiboux de l'école ?_**]** Quoi ?

**Harry** : C'est quoi ce délire ?

**Ron** : Depuis quand on t'envoie des hiboux à toi ?

**Moi** : Mais j'en sais rien !

**Ginny** : Ouvre et tu verras qui te l'envoie !

_BiZous ! **:))**_


	21. Cadeau Surprise

_Coucou_

**Ingrid**: Merci! Je suis contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles **:))** Mais t'inquiète, tu n'es pas obligée de reviewer à chaque chapitre. **:))** Contente que ça continue de te plaire, et j'espère que ce sera pareil avec la suite! **:))**

**Aesha**: Coucou! Non, Draco n'a pas oublié Hermione! Tu verras bien le chapitre **:))** Je ne sais pas si tu lira le chapitre après le boulot, je poste tard aujourd'hui. **:s** Bref, j'espère quand même que ça ira et que appréciera le chapitre! **:))** BiZous

_Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

**#21** **Cadeau Surprise**

Pourquoi la Terre tremble-t-elle ? Je suis encore dans mon lit et alors que j'ouvre difficilement mes yeux, ce n'est pas la Terre qui tremble mais Ginny qui saute sur mon lit pour me réveiller...

**Ginny** : **[**_excitée comme pas possible_**]** Tu es enfin réveillée ! Génial, lève toi maintenant ! C'est Noël ! Le moment d'ouvrir nos cadeaux !

**Moi** : **[**_à moitié endormie_**]** Ginny, laisse-moi dormir...

**Ginny** : Mais c'est NOËL !

**Moi** : Je veux dormir !

Je veux juste finir ma nuit, qu'y a-t-il de mal à ça ? A croire que Merlin n'est pas d'accord avec moi puisque la porte s'ouvre sur Ron et Harry. Ron est aussi excité que sa sœur tandis qu'Harry semble aussi fatigué que moi. Il s'approche de mon lit et s'effondre à mes côtés.

**Ron** : Debout la marmotte !

**Moi** : Je te signale que c'est toi la marmotte ici alors pour une fois que je voudrais dormir. Vous pouvez me laisser oui !

**Ginny** : Non, hors de question...

**Ron** : Parce que c'est Noël !

**Ginny** : Allez Harry, debout toi aussi !

**Ron** : Si vous ne vous levez pas on ouvrira les cadeaux sans vous !

**Harry** : C'est bon, on se lève. Allez courage Mione...

**Moi** : D'accord mais il va me falloir des tonnes de café...

On se lève et nous descendons les escaliers pour nous retrouver dans le salon ou les Jumeaux s'activent déjà. Une agréable odeur sors de la cuisine signe que Mrs Weasley a repris les rênes de son domaine.

Ils se dirigent tous vers le sapin et attrape leur cadeau tandis que je vais tout droit à la cuisine pour boire une bonne tasse de café ce qui me réveillera assez pour profiter des cadeaux que mes amis m'auront offert ainsi que mes parents.

Nous ouvrons nos paquets et ils semblent tous satisfait des cadeaux que je leur ai fait. Moi-même j'apprécie les deux livres d'Harry et Ginny ainsi que l'écharpe de Mrs Weasley et le joli bracelet que Ron m'a offert. J'ai droit à des échantillons des nouveaux produits des jumeaux et mes parents m'ont envoyés un magnifique album photo.

**Moi** : **[**_en les embrassant_**]** Merci, Harry, merci Ginny. Merci Mrs Weasley, votre écharpe est superbe. Et merci pour ces échantillons...

**Fred et George** : De rien !

**Fred** : Et merci pour ce livre, il va beaucoup nous aider !

**Moi** : Oui je sais. **[**_Me tournant vers Ron et le prenant dans mes bras_**]** Ton cadeau est vraiment superbe, merci beaucoup Ron. **[**_Je l'embrasse_**]**

**Ron** : Oh, je suis content qu'il te plaise, je ne savais vraiment pas trop quoi te choisir alors...

**Moi** : Il est très beau et je l'adore... **[**_Je le re-embrasse_**]**

**Ron** : J'aime bien ta façon de me remercier !

Il m'embrasse. Harry et Ginny font de même et les jumeaux ainsi que Mrs Weasley s'éclipsent pour nous laisser un moment seul. Je suis heureuse. Rien d'autre ne compte que nous deux, son baiser est renversant. Et pourtant son baiser n'a rien à voir avec ceux de Draco. Je ne devrais pas penser à lui, surtout quand Ron m'embrasse !

Je suis un cas désespérément irrécupérable. Bon, alors Ron, son baiser, un hibou qui se pose devant nous ?!

**Moi** : **[**_me détachant de Ron_**]** C'est quoi ce hibou ?

**Harry** : On dirait un hibou de Poudlard !

**Ron** : **[**_à Harry_**]** Dumbledore t'envoie peut être un cadeau...

**Ginny** : Non, l'enveloppe est adressée à Hermione !

**Moi** : **[**_ah bon ? et depuis quand je reçois des hiboux de l'école ?_**]** Quoi ?

**Harry** : C'est quoi ce délire ?

**Ron** : Depuis quand on t'envoie des hiboux à toi ?

**Moi** : Mais j'en sais rien !

**Ginny** : Ouvre et tu verras qui te l'envoie !

Je prends l'enveloppe avec un petit paquet. Le hiboux n'attend pas de réponse et s'envole aussitôt. J'ai peur de découvrir qui m'envoie ce hibou. J'ai peur d'avoir raison sur l'expéditeur. Je suis certaine qu'il doit s'agir de Draco et puis si c'est lui, je fais quoi ? Je leur dit la vérité au risque de me heurter à la jalousie de Ron ou alors je mens et je prends le risque de perdre mes amis ?

Je ne voie qu'une seule solution, mentir devant Ron et avouer à Ginny, comme ça je ne gâcherais pas la journée et nous continuerons à faire la fête. Mais voilà, le problème c'est que je ne sais pas quoi inventer comme excuse, je dis qu'il vient de qui ce cadeau ? De McGonagall ? Improbable. De Luna peut être ? Je ne suis pas vraiment proche d'elle... De Hagrid, de Dumbledore, d'un Gryffondor quelconque, de Lavande !

**Ron** : Tu ouvre l'enveloppe ma Mione. On attend !

**Moi** : **[**_sortant de mes réflexions_**]** Oui, bien sur... Alors **[**_j'ouvre l'enveloppe_**]** Lionne sauvage, voici un présent qui j'espère te fera plaisir pour te montrer que je ne suis pas ce que tu croies. J'espère également que tu le porteras à la rentrée ce qui signifiera que tu auras pensée à moi, même si ce n'est pas dans de bon termes. Sincèrement **M**. P.S : ce bijou se nomme l'Etoile du Soir.

**Ron** : **M** ? C'est qui ça **M** ?

**Moi** : Pas la moindre idée ! **[**_C'est bien Draco, j'en étais sûre_**]**

**Ginny** : Ouvre le boitier !

**Moi** : Plus tard, j'aurais besoin de café...

**Ginny** : Non, ouvre le maintenant !

**Moi** : Ginny, écoutes...

**Ron** : Non, vas-y, je voudrais savoir ce que ce **M** t'envoie comme cadeau débile...

**Moi** : Très bien puisque vous insistez...

Je défais le ruban autour de l'écrin en velours noir. J'ouvre doucement le boitier et découvre alors une vraie splendeur. Je crois n'avoir jamais vue un bijou aussi beau. Draco à du le payer une fortune ! Je ne pourrais jamais accepter un tel cadeau venant de sa part, ce serait inconvenant.

Dans l'écrin se trouve une chaine en argent avec à son bout un magnifique pendentif. Il a la forme d'une sorte d'étoile-papillon avec des diamants. C'est un bijou bien trop beau pour moi et vu la façon dont nous nous sommes quittés je me sens gênée et confuse d'accepter un tel cadeau. Je ne le mérite absolument pas.

Les trois autres regardent également le bijou avec stupéfaction. Je sens que Ron se sent quelque peu idiot de m'avoir offert le bracelet vue la valeur du bijou que je tiens entre mes doigts. Quoi ? J'ai déjà dit que le collier valait cher ? Je me répète ? Oui, c'est possible mais comment avoir l'esprit clair après ça ?

Draco ne changera jamais, il est toujours aussi égoïste et prétentieux. Il croit que je vais tomber dans ses bras à cause de ce pendentif et bien c'est mal me connaître ! Il verra de quel bois je me chauffe à la rentrée celui là ! Il ne perd rien pour attendre !

**Harry** : Wouaw ! C'est magnifique !

**Moi** : Oui, c'est vrai...

**Ron** : Et moi qui t'ais offert un bracelet. C'est nul comparé à ça !

**Moi** : Non Ron. Ton cadeau est mille fois plus précieux que ce collier...

**Ron** : Mais tu as vue ce bijou !

**Moi** : Oui je l'ai vue, et ce que je voie n'est pas très reluisant. Je n'aime pas ce bijou bien qu'il soit d'une grande beauté. Je préfère ton bracelet...

**Ron** : Qui n'a aucune valeur...

**Moi** : Si, celle de l'amour ! Ron, tu m'as fait ce merveilleux cadeau avec amour n'est ce pas ?

**Ron** : Oui...

**Moi** : C'est sortit tout droit de ton cœur lorsque tu as vu ce bijou et que tu as voulu me l'offrir ?

**Ron** : Oui.

**Moi** : Bien. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Je me fiche complètement de sa valeur. Le plus beau cadeau pour moi, c'est toi Ronald...

**Ron** : **[**_soulagé par mes paroles_**]** Je t'Aime Hermione.

**Moi** : **[**_souriant_**]** Je t'Aime aussi Ronald Weasley !

Et je l'embrasse encore une fois ! Je sais, nous passons notre temps à nous embrasser, mais c'est comme ça dans toute les relations qui débute, c'est tout nouveau et tout beau... Je suis vraiment sincère dans tout ce que j'ai dit à Ron sur la valeur des choses. Mais pourtant, au plus profond de moi, et je sais que je ne devrais pas et que c'est mal, je ressens de la joie.

Je suis heureuse que Draco est pensé à moi et son cadeau ma toute retournée. Et moi qui lui ai envoyée des sucreries, je suis maligne ! Je ne dois pas penser à Draco, je suis avec Ron, je ne dois pas pensée à Draco, je suis avec Ron...

Vous qui êtes si fort en relation humaine, dites moi pourquoi je n'arrive pas à chasser Draco de mon esprit et pourquoi je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de l'Etoile du Soir ?

**TBC**

* * *

_J'avoue, le petit mot de Draco à Hermione est complètement nul. On voit que je n'avais pas trop d'idée. **:s**_

_J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu, j'essaye le plus possible de faire en sorte que les sentiments décrit soient réaliste. Ben oui, quand on est jamais tombée amoureuse, c'est difficile de décrire comment c'est ! **:))**_

_Bref, je tiens à vous prévenir, il n'y aura peut-être pas de chapitre avant Dimanche. Si tout va bien, le prochain sera Samedi. Ce n'est pas dans les trois jours comme j'avais dit que je ferais, c'est vrai, mais c'est parce que Vendredi, j'ai 21 piges **:s**_

_Alors comme je ne veux pas fêter mon anniversaire, je vais rester hors de chez moi et en profiter pour faire les boutiques. J'adore faire du shopping **:))** Je suis légèrement en train de raconter ma vie, alors je vais vite vous mettre le preview pour le prochain chapitre et je vous laisse **:))**_

**Preview/Trailer**:

Il reste totalement stupéfait par ma réaction, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que j'agisse de la sorte. Il croyait qu'il m'avait prise au piège, que j'allais paniquer ou alors que je me jetterais à son cou en le remerciant. Il avait tord sur toute la ligne ce coup-ci et je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de satisfaction intense.

_BiZous!_


	22. Reprise des Hostilités

_Coucou !_

_Voilà enfin le Nouveau Chapitre. Pour ce qui est du Pendentif offert par Draco à Hermione, il s'agit de l'Etoile du Soir, collier portée par Arwen dans la Trilogie du **"**_Seigneur des Anneaux_**"**. J'ai essayée de le décrire du mieux que j'ai put, mais c'est pas très facile à faire **:))**_

_Le retour à Poudlard est pour ce chapitre. Ce qui veux dire qu'elle va retrouver Draco **:))**_

_Serinu-Chan? Es-tu fachée? Tu as disparu! La nouvelle narration ne te plait pas? J'espère que j'aurais de tes nouvelles! **:))**_

**Ingrid**: Nan, c'est pas barbant du tout! Au contraire, j'aime qu'on me dise que c'est bien! **:))** Et puis pour la longueur des chapitres, je suis désolée **:(** BiZous chouchou **:))**

**Aesha**: Il a bien plu le cadeau de Draco. Mais en même temps c'est normal, c'est un très beau bijou. **:))** Bah, je m'inquièterais plus trop pour les horaires alors! Ca doit être cool d'être en Amérique! Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, l'action reprend et ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter! **:))** BiZous

**Amber**: Merci, mais il est vrai que je ne suis pas très convaincu du mot. Mais le plus important c'est que ça vous plaise à vous! BiZous **:))**

_Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

**#22 ****Reprise des hostilités**

La rentrée à Poudlard. Me voici à nouveau dans mon appartement des préfets en chef. Que c'est bon d'être de retour chez soi ! Et en plus, cerise sur le gâteau, Malfoy n'est pas là !

Je vais déposer ma valise dans ma chambre et m'étend sur mon lit quelque minute. Lorsque je décide enfin de descendre rejoindre mes amis dans la grande salle, Draco est dans la salle commune. Il me regarde avec un air que je ne saurais pas définir. Je décide de l'ignorer, avec un peu de chance ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il est là !

Alors que je passe devant lui en ne lui accordant aucune attention, il m'attrape le bras et me retourne contre lui. Je le déteste, il me déteste, nous nous détestons. C'est mal, je ne dois pas... Pas de frissons, pas de papillons dans l'estomac. Non, rien de tout ça n'est réel, tu es amoureuse de Ron ma vieille !

Je ne le regarde pas, je préfère éviter son regard, ce regard qui me brûle chaque fois qu'il se pose sur moi. Je ne suis pas en train de tomber amoureuse de lui, non, c'est complètement insensé et en plus c'est interdit. Je ne le regarde toujours pas pourtant je sens qu'il sourit et que ça le réjouit de me voir aussi tourmentée. Comment pourrais-je éprouver quoi que ce soit pour un monstre comme lui, hein ?!

**Draco** : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Granger, tu a enfin pris conscience de ton infériorité et tu n'ose plus me regarder ?

**Moi** : **[**_je relève la tête et des éclairs passent dans mon regard. Je le hais !_**]** Ne te fais pas d'illusions Malfoy ! Jamais tu ne vaudras mieux que moi et je ne risque pas de tomber dans tes bras alors cesse d'essayer de me rendre jalouse et de m'envoyer des cadeaux. Met toi une bonne fois pour toute dans ton petit crâne de piaf que je suis avec Ron et que je l'aime !

**Draco** : **[**_un grand sourire passe sur son visage, un sourire qui ne me dit rien qui vaille_**]** Si je ne te plais pas, pourquoi a tu mis la robe pour venir au bal mais surtout, si tu n'éprouvais absolument rien pour moi, **[**_il s'approche de moi et passe sa main à mon cou pour en sortir le collier qu'il m'a offert_**]** pourquoi portes-tu mon cadeau ?

**Moi** : **[**_ok, alors trouver quelque chose de crédible_**]** Parce que c'est toi qui me l'as offert ? Je le portais parce que je le trouvais joli, mais maintenant que je sais que ça viens de toi, ça change les choses **[**_je le retire et le lui donne_**]**, tiens je n'en veux plus...

Il reste totalement stupéfait par ma réaction, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que j'agisse de la sorte. Il croyait qu'il m'avait prise au piège, que j'allais paniquer ou alors que je me jetterais à son cou en le remerciant. Il avait tord sur toute la ligne ce coup-ci et je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de satisfaction intense.

**Draco** : Tu es d'une mauvaise fois incroyable. Tu savais très bien que ça venait de moi, c'est pour ça que tu le porte.

**Moi** : Arrête Malfoy. Regarde ce que tu es devenu. Un petit chien qui fait tout pour me plaire, où est passé le grand méchant loup ? Celui qui faisait peur et qui me détestait ? Celui qui peut mettre le feu au corps en un seul regard ?

**Draco** : Il est toujours là mais celui la tu ne l'as jamais regardée comme tu m'as regardée ces dernières semaines. Tu préfère bien les gentils loups non ?

**Moi** : Tu n'as toujours rien comprit. Quand tu comprendras alors là, et seulement là, je t'autoriserais à venir me parler et à me dire que tu sais ce que je ressens. Alors en attendant que tu comprennes, ce dont je doute fort, je vais aller manger car je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir de faim pour tes beaux yeux.

Je me détache de son étreinte et sors de la salle commune sans un regard en arrière. Je sourie car je sais qu'il comprendra très vite ce que j'ai voulu insinuer. Il n'avait pas besoin de se transformer en nounours pour pouvoir capter mon attention. Mon dieu, je n'en reviens pas de ce que je viens de faire ! Je viens d'avouer que Draco me plaisais depuis un moment non ? Oh non, je suis finie ! Bon, inspire, expire, inspire, expire. Mais je sens mon cœur battre à tout rompre, je m'arrête au milieu du couloir et je suis tiraillée entre deux sentiments. Continuer ma route et aller retrouver mes amis ou bien faire demi-tour et me jeter dans les bras de Draco. 1 ou 2 ? 1 ou 2 ? La solution 1 est la plus sage, la plus raisonnable. Pourtant la deuxième est celle qui me tente le plus.

Mes pieds décident pour moi et je me retrouve devant le tableau de ma salle commune. Je prononce le mot de passe et y pénètre en vitesse. Draco est toujours là, il se retourne brusquement en m'entendant arriver et il n'a pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste que je lui saute dessus et l'embrasse furieusement.

Il passe une main dans mon dos et l'autre derrière ma tête et me serre encore plus contre lui. Il répond à mon baiser avec fougue, la même passion nous anime. Pourtant je me ressaisis et met un terme à ça. Je ne sais plus comment réagir, je me sens gênée et la seule chose que je réussisse à faire c'est de me comporter comme celui qui se trouve face à moi.

**Moi** : **[**_je prends un sourire ironique digne de lui_**]** Ne te fais pas d'idée Malfoy, c'était une pulsion et ça ne veut rien dire d'autre. Maintenant que j'en ai finit avec toi, je peux y aller.

Et je repars, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, je ne cède jamais à mes pulsions d'habitude ! J'arrive dans la grande salle et me dirige vers Harry, Ron et Ginny.

**TBC**

* * *

_Je vous souhaite une Bonne Fin de Week-End et un Bon Début de Semaine. On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite!_

_**Preview/Trailer**:_

Je leur rappelle alors ce bon souvenir et tous rient, même Harry trouve ça drôle. Et puis d'après le très célèbre dicton : **«**_Avec le temps on finit par rire de tout !_**».** Je pose alors mon regard sur la table des serpentards et je le voie qui discute avec Blaise avec entrain. Pansy se lève et viens se coller à lui, il la laisse faire.

Nous n'avons pas vraiment une relation mais pourtant je sens quelque chose au fond de mon estomac. Je tente de l'ignorer mais c'est peine perdue, voir Pansy aguicher autant Draco me rend complètement furieuse... Pour qui elle se prend cette poule pour lui faire des avances ? Non, non, non et non, je refuse d'admettre ce que je vous entends me crier ! Je ne suis pas jalouse !


	23. Saint Valentin

_Coucou_

_Je suis désolée de mon pitit retard. Je suis quasiment certaine qu'il est passé inaperçu! **:))** Bref, je me suis laissée déborder ces jours-ci, trop de choses à faire et à penser. D'abord il y a eu mon anniversaire, puis ce week-end c'est celui de mon père, la semaine prochaine ce sera ma marraine et un ami... Et pour courroner le tout, j'ai deux très bonne amies que j'adore qui viennent de se faire quitter par leur copain, avec qui elles étaient respectivement depuis **4-5** ans. Alors il faut leur remonter le moral... C'est vraiment pas la saison pour l'amour. **:s**_

_Bref, je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, je n'y ai pas encore répondue, mais je vais le faire. Pour ceux à qui je ne peux répondre directement, je vous répondrais au prochain chapitre, promis. Mais je vous en remercie, ça me fait toujours très plaisir. **:))**_

_Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

**#23 ****Saint Valentin**

Un mois et demi s'était écoulés depuis mon retour et le petit jeu avec Draco poursuivait son cour. On jouait avec le feu et quelque fois on avait faillit se faire surprendre au détour d'un couloir ou dans notre salle commune.

Je sortais toujours avec Ron et nous semblions filer le parfait amour. Une personne pourtant n'était pas dupe, Ginny remarquait bien mon étrange attitude envers le serpentard.

Ce matin là, je poussais un profond soupir en me levant. C'était le jour de la Saint Valentin et le chaos allait régner toute la journée. Je file sous la douche et me prépare mentalement à affronter cette journée. Pourtant je devrais me réjouir d'être le 14 février puisque je suis en couple avec Ron et qu'il va certainement m'offrir un cadeau. Mais je n'ai pas envie de sortir et d'affronter tout ces amoureux transie qui croient que rien n'est plus romantique que la Saint Valentin.

Je descends dans la grande salle et attend mes amis qui arrivent dix minutes plus tard. Harry et Ginny se tienne la main et semble plus amoureux que jamais et Ron s'empresse de m'embrasser.

**Ron** : Joyeuse Saint Valentin Mione...

**Moi** : A toi aussi Ron.

**Harry** : Ca va ?

**Moi** : Oui, ça va.

**Ginny** : Tu n'es pas très bavarde ce matin.

**Moi** : Je sais.

**Ginny** : C'est à cause de la Saint Valentin ?

**Ron** : La Saint Valentin ? Mais c'est une journée géniale ! Tu n'aime pas la Saint Valentin ?

**Moi** : Non, j'aime bien cette fête, ce qui m'énerve ce sont toutes ces marques d'affection stupide. Les couples se croient obligés d'offrir quelque chose à leur partenaire sinon c'est la crise de nerf assurée. Je n'aime pas le caractère obligatoire et raciste de cette fête. Si vous êtes en couple alors c'est bien, vous êtes normal mais si vous êtes célibataire alors là c'est l'exclusion assurée !

**Harry** : C'est vrai, mais que veut tu, c'est une fête rien de plus...

**Ginny** : Ca donne une occasion d'avoir des cadeaux !

**Ron** : Et de prouver à sa chérie qu'on l'aime !

**Moi** : Parce que tu va attendre chaque année la Saint Valentin pour me prouver que tu m'aime ? Le reste de l'année je devrais me contenter d'être un fantôme ? Non, les fantômes ont les remarque eux !

**Harry** : Je crois que Ron a mal formulé sa phrase et que tu l'as comprise à l'envers. Ce qu'il voulait dire c'est que ce jour là, tout est permis pour les couples amoureux. Les gens n'ont pas peur d'avouer leur sentiment et aussi de faire des cadeaux somptueux à l'élu de leur cœur. Allez, détend toi maintenant, et repense à notre seconde année ! Là, la Saint Valentin a été un vrai cauchemar !

Nous rions tous de bon cœur. C'est vrai que le souvenir de la grande salle entièrement décorée avec des cœurs roses et des cupidons et des anges me donnent le sourire aux lèvres. Surtout avec ce petit messager qui avait délivré un poème de Ginny à Harry devant tous les élèves. A cette pensée j'explose de rire et les regards se tournent vers moi.

Je leur rappelle alors ce bon souvenir et tous rient, même Harry trouve ça drôle. Et puis d'après le très célèbre dicton : **«**_Avec le temps on finit par rire de tout !_**».** Je pose alors mon regard sur la table des serpentards et je le voie qui discute avec Blaise avec entrain. Pansy se lève et viens se coller à lui, il la laisse faire.

Nous n'avons pas vraiment une relation mais pourtant je sens quelque chose au fond de mon estomac. Je tente de l'ignorer mais c'est peine perdue, voir Pansy aguicher autant Draco me rend complètement furieuse... Pour qui elle se prend cette poule pour lui faire des avances ? Non, non, non et non, je refuse d'admettre ce que je vous entends me crier ! Je ne suis pas jalouse !

Ce serait complètement stupide et puis surtout, ça voudrait dire que je tiens beaucoup plus à Malfoy que je ne voudrais me l'admettre. Alors soit, je vous concède au moins ça, je suis jalouse. Maintenant vous pouvez me laisser tranquille ! Je ne lâcherais rien d'autre ! Hors de question que j'avoue ce que vous avez en tête ! La jalousie est un bon départ je pense...

Nous allons en cours et la matinée se passe plutôt bien. Aucune embrouille et les élèves semblent être assez raisonnables. Alors que je me rends dans la grande salle avec pour seule compagnie mon livre d'arithmancie. Je sens que quelqu'un me tire par le bras et me fait entrer dans un placard à balai.

Aussitôt rentrée dans le placard je sens une bouche s'emparer de la mienne et des mains caresser mes cheveux et mon dos. Je laisse Draco faire selon ses envies et n'oppose aucune résistance. J'approfondie même notre baiser et passe mes mains dans sa chevelure d'or.

Dès que nous nous éloignons je peux apercevoir le sourire en coin de Draco et c'est là qu'il me prononce ces trois petits mots qui me font perdre l'équilibre...

**Draco** : Joyeuse Saint Valentin...

Et là mes jambes se dérobent et Draco me soutient. Il plonge son regard dans le mien et je me plais à le contempler. Il a l'air inquiet de me voir si émotive. Je dépose un léger et furtif baiser sur ses lèvres et sort rapidement du placard. Je sens que mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Je dois me calmer.

Lorsque je quitte enfin la bibliothèque pour rejoindre la grande salle il est déjà 19h30. Je n'ai pas vue le temps passer ! Je m'assoie à côté de Ron qui m'embrasse comme s'il ne m'avait pas vue d'une semaine. Après cet échange, il plonge sa main dans sa poche et sors un petit boitier noir et me le tend.

**Ron** : Joyeuse Saint Valentin Mione...

**Moi** : Ron, il fallait pas !

**Ron** : Je sais qu'on s'était dit pas de cadeau acheté mais voilà, j'ai pas put résister...

**Moi** : Merci...

**Ron** : Ouvre-le...

J'ouvre le boitier et découvre une magnifique plume. Je me tourne vers Ron et lui sourie tendrement. Je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse avec tout l'amour possible.

**Ron** : Ca veut dire que tu aime ?

**Moi** : Elle est magnifique Ron. Mais elle a du te couter une petite fortune !

**Ron** : Ne t'en fait pas. J'avais économisé exprès...

**Moi** : Oh Ron... Mon cadeau va te paraître nul à côté !

Je lui tends à mon tour un petit cadeau qu'il s'empresse d'ouvrir. Il découvre alors un cadre avec une photo de nous deux prise pendant les vacances de noël au Terrier où nous sommes en train de rirent et de nous embrasser. Je voie les yeux de Ron s'illuminer de bonheur et il se tourne vers moi. C'est dans des petits moments comme ça que je sais pourquoi je l'aime autant.

**TBC**

* * *

_La suite, comme d'habitude, est pour Samedi. Bonne Semaine à Tous :))_

_**Preview**:_

**Moi** : Pourquoi ne peut tu pas comprendre le fait que je veuille que ma première fois avec toi soit parfaite ?

**Ron** : Ca fait deux mois Hermione ! Deux mois que tu me repousse, et depuis que nous sommes rentré des vacances c'est encore pire ! Tu es distante, toujours la tête dans les nuages !

**Moi** : Je ne suis pas distante ! Je croie avoir été tout sauf distante avec toi !

**Ron** : Tu préfère passer tout ton temps avec cette fouine de Malfoy plutôt que de passer une soirée avec moi !


	24. Une Nuit Ensemble

_Coucou à Vous !_

_Je tiens à Dire ceci, à chaque chapitre je reçois vos reviews avec toujours autant de joie. J'ai tellement l'habitude d'être celle qui lis, ça me fait super plaisir de passer de l'autre côté, et de recevoir les compliments. Mais pas d'inquiétude, je ne prend pas la grosse tête et ne m'endors pas sur mes lauriers. Ayant déjà finit d'écrire cette fic', j'essaye de me surpasser avec mes autres écrits **(**qui ne sont pas encore publiés, sauf Pourquoi? Tu me Hais.**)**_

_Bref, je me répète souvent en disant que j'espère ne pas vous décevoir, et je le pense à chaque fois, un nouveau chapitre étant un nouveau challenge en quelque sorte. Ce n'est pas parce que le chapitre précédent était bien que le suivant l'est forcément... Bref, je ne vais pas m'attarder d'avantage et je vais répondre aux reviews **xD**_

**Ingrid** : Nan! J'ai pas abandonnée la fic', quelle idée ! De toute façon, j'en ai déjà finit l'écriture, alors ! **:))** Et Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant ! BiZous ! **:))**

**faniejan** : Merci de continuer à lire ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! BiZous **:))**

**amber** : Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise autant ! **:))** Et aussi quue t'ai prit le temps de mettre une review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! **:))** BiZous

**Malfoy Funambule** : Merci ! **:))** **xD** Contente que ça t'ai plut ! BiZous **:))**

**Aesha** : Il est vrai que l'herbe est toujours plus verte ailleurs et même si j'aimerais bien voir l'Amérique de mes yeux vue, je ne me plains pas des masses de mon pitit village. La France aussi à des bons côtés ! **:))** Et puis ici, tous le monde connait tous le monde ! **:))** Bref je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu, et j'espère que le prochain sera à la hauteur de la préview. En ce qui concerne Ron, ce n'est pas qu'il est très lucide, c'est surtout qu'il est jaloux et que forcément il doute face au comportement d'Hermione. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il ne se doute pas de jusqu'où va aller cette histoire ! **:))** BiZous **xD**

_Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire: Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**#24** **Une nuit ensemble**

Nous entrons dans le dortoir des garçons et je tombe sur le lit de Ron avec lui sur moi sans cesser de nous embrasser. Tout semble parfait et je me sens heureuse. Les baisers de Ron sont de plus en plus enflammés et il passe ses mains sous mon pull. Je le laisse faire un petit moment mais quand je sens qu'il commence à soulever ma jupe je le stoppe dans sa progression.

Il se relève doucement et me regarde avec incompréhension. Il était persuadé que c'est ce que je voulais. Je me recule un peu plus sur le lit et soupire.

**Moi** : Ron, désolée mais je peux pas. Pas comme ça...

**Ron** : **[**_froid et cassant_**]** Et tu croies que tu seras prête un jour ?

**Moi** : Ron ! Tu n'a pas besoin d'être si désagréable !

**Ron** : Que veux-tu, j'y peux rien...

**Moi** : Pourquoi ne peut tu pas comprendre le fait que je veuille que ma première fois avec toi soit parfaite ?

**Ron** : Ca fait deux mois Hermione ! Deux mois que tu me repousse, et depuis que nous sommes rentré des vacances c'est encore pire ! Tu es distante, toujours la tête dans les nuages !

**Moi** : Je ne suis pas distante ! Je croie avoir été tout sauf distante avec toi !

**Ron** : Tu préfère passer tout ton temps avec cette fouine de Malfoy plutôt que de passer une soirée avec moi !

**Moi** : C'est faux et tu le sais !

**Ron** : Non je ne sais rien ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu ne veux pas de moi.

**Moi** : Je ne veux pas de toi ? Si je ne voulais pas de toi Ronald, je n'aurais jamais prit le risque de t'avouer mes sentiments deux fois ! Je ne t'aurais jamais dit que je t'aime ! Si je ne voulais pas de toi, tu n'aurais jamais put poser tes mains sur moi comme tu le fais alors ne dit pas que je ne te veux pas ! Je te veux Ronald Weasley ! Mais comprend moi quand je dis que je préfère attendre encore un peu avant de passer à l'acte !

**Ron** : Je croie que tu ferais mieux de partir.

**Moi** : Quoi ? Mais Ron...

**Ron** : Non Hermione. Rentre dans ta salle commune. Il est préférable qu'on en reste là...

**Moi** : **[**_horrifiée par ses paroles, il ne peut pas me faire ça !_**]** Ron ! Non, je t'aime ! Tu peux pas me quitter comme ça !

**Ron** : Hermione

**Moi** : Ne m'appelle pas Hermione !

**Ron** : Hermione, je ne dis pas que je te laisse tomber, je dis qu'il vaudrait mieux pour notre couple que tu rentre te coucher et qu'on reparle de toute cette histoire un autre jour quand on aura eu le temps de bien réfléchir.

**Moi** : Ron, regarde-moi. **[**_Il fuie toujours mon regard_**]** REGARDE-MOI !! **[**_Il tourne les yeux vers moi_**]** Je t'aime.

**Ron** : Je t'aime aussi Mione, mais laisse moi un peu de temps. Pense à ce que tu veux vraiment et viens me le dire après. Bonne nuit.

Son ton est sans appel possible. Je le regarde une dernière fois puis je sors de la chambre. Je sens que je vais étouffer, j'ai comme un étau qui entoure ma poitrine. Il croie que je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Mais je l'aime et ça devrait largement suffire ! Je cours jusqu'à ma salle commune et m'enfonce rapidement à l'intérieur.

Draco est assis sur le sofa et lit un livre emprunté à la bibliothèque. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il est vraiment sexy comme ça. Un éclair de lucidité me transperce et je comprends mieux ce que Ron a voulu me dire. Il faut que je cesse immédiatement ce petit jeu stupide avec Draco. Mais pourtant je m'en sens incapable, j'aime quand il pose son regard sur moi et qu'il me déshabille avec. J'aime sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes et la chaleur de sa peau.

Je voie Draco qui se lève et qui se dirige vers moi. Il a un petit air inquiet qui disparaît bien vite quand il me voie lever les yeux vers lui. Dommage, ça lui allait si bien...

**Draco** : Ca va ? Tu n'a pas l'air d'aller bien. Tu t'es encore disputée avec la belette ?

**Moi** : En quelque sorte...

**Draco** : Et bien, je n'ai pas droit à une morale pour avoir utilisé son surnom ?

**Moi** : Non. **[**_Je suis troublée de plus en plus par sa présence_**]**

**Draco** : Quelle conversation ! Je t'ai connue plus bavarde ! Aurais-tu enfin capitulée ?

**Moi** : Non. **[**_Voir son sourire amusée et ses yeux étincelés de malice me donne envie de lui sauter dessus, surtout que je suis la seule à qui il les destine_**]**

**Draco** : Tu sais que tu n'es vraiment pas marrante ce soir ?

**Moi** : Oui, je sais...

Alors que je voie qu'il allait encore répliquer, je m'empresse de combler le vide entre nous et je m'empare de ses lèvres. Ca me semble tellement naturel que ça me fait peur. Je ne suis pas sensée aimer ses baisers, je ne suis pas sensée en redemander, je ne dois pas avoir envie de lui et de ses caresses.

Pourtant je veux toutes ces choses. Je veux Draco Malfoy et je m'en rends véritablement compte maintenant. Notre petit jeu n'était qu'un moyen pour nous de nous voiler la face, de nous dire que c'était qu'une simple attirance physique et rien d'autre. Je sens Draco qui me soulève et qui me transporte jusque dans sa chambre où il me dépose sur son lit.

**Moi** : Draco... C'est complètement dingue pas vrai...

**Draco** : **[**_il me regarde et s'allonge à côté de moi_**]** Oui, c'est dingue. Je ne comprends pas ce qui nous arrive.

**Moi** : Moi non plus mais ce que je sais, c'est que j'en meurs d'envie. C'est tout ce que je veux, être là avec toi, dans tes bras...

**Draco** : J'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras moi aussi, ça m'obsède jour et nuit.

**Moi** : Et pourtant on ne le peut pas...

**Draco** : Tu sors avec la belette.

**Moi** : Oui, et je l'aime...

**Draco** : Tu es une sang de bourbe aussi.

**Moi** : Et tu es un serpentard en plus d'être l'ennemi de mon meilleur ami.

**Draco** : Pourtant...

**Moi** : Pourtant...

Nous restons silencieux un moment puis je tourne la tête dans sa direction. Il a toujours les yeux rivés au plafond alors je pousse un faible soupir. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui me prend mais je n'ais qu'une envie, celle de me blottir dans ses bras. Je décide d'agir au lieu de me poser indéfiniment des questions et je viens poser ma tête contre son torse en laissant ma main droite caresser son torse.

Je sens qu'il est surpris par mon geste mais il entoure ma taille de ses bras. Il dépose un léger baiser dans mes cheveux ce qui me fait sourire. J'adore quand il se montre attentionné. J'aime voir cet éclat pétillant dans son regard quand il est content, c'est une des plus belles choses que j'ai vue.

Prise d'un nouveau souffle, je me place sur lui et je l'embrasse fougueusement. Je commence même à déboutonner sa chemise tandis qu'il passe ses mains sous mon pull. Il me bascule et je me retrouve sous lui, je le laisse prendre le commandement des opérations et me laisse faire.

Ses baisers sur ma peau se font brulant, remplis de désir contenu trop longtemps. Avant même de m'en rendre pleinement compte je me retrouve nue devant lui. Il plante son regard dans le mien pour être sûr qu'il peut continuer et je l'embrasse sauvagement. Je n'en ai jamais eu plus envie qu'à cet instant.

Nos corps se serrent et se mélange pour ne plus en faire qu'un et c'est une sensation euphorisante. Cette nuit nous faisons l'amour plusieurs fois pour mon plus grand plaisir et je finie par m'endormir exténuée dans ses bras, mes jambes emmêlés aux siennes.

Lorsque je me réveille, Draco me regarde avec un sourire en coin. Il m'embrasse sur le bout du nez et me serre encore plus fort contre son cœur. Je viens de passer la nuit avec Draco Malfoy !!

Je sens ses mains sur mon corps et elles me font frémir, j'ai à nouveau envie de lui. Son regard en dit long sur ses intentions et nous voilà repartie sous les couettes. Je me sens vraiment bien dans ses bras, comme si j'étais enfin complète, enfin une vraie femme...

La seule chose à laquelle je suis capable de penser encore me file la chair de poule : Je croie que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de Malfoy, à moins que ce ne soit déjà le cas... **MERDE** !!!

**TBC**

* * *

_Et voilà, les choses deviennent sérieuse maintenant ! Hermione ne sait vraiment plus où elle en est. Et puis en fait, Ron non plus, parce qu'il voit bien qu'Hermione passe beaucoup de temps avec le serpentards, où même à penser à lui. Draco lui, ben disons qu'il est content d'avoir enfin Hermione. Il ne se pose trop de question, finalement. Trouvez-vous toujours que ça fasse réaliste, où bien c'est aller trop vite ? _

_**Preview plus longue que d'habitude**_ :

Je laisse le passage libre et me dépêche d'enfiler des vêtements confortables. Lorsque je reviens dans la salle commune Harry et Ginny parlent à voix basse sur le sofa. Je les interromps alors en m'asseyant face à eux sur un des fauteuils.

**Moi** : Alors ? Qu'est ce qui vous a poussés à venir me voir ?

**Harry** : On n'a pas le droit de venir voir notre meilleure amie ?

**Moi** : Si, bien sûr.

Je vois alors la porte de la chambre de Draco s'ouvrir et lui en sortir, toujours vêtu que d'une serviette. Je le regarde fixement et fait des gros yeux qui heureusement pour moi passe inaperçus aux regards de mes amis. Il comprend le message et retourne dans sa chambre. Il était tellement sexy avec sa serviette et son corps humide que si Harry et Ginny n'avait pas été là, je lui aurais sautée dessus pour lui faire l'amour !

_A Mardi xD BiZous !_


	25. Les Amants

_Coucou ! _

_Je sais que je poste tard aujourd'hui, et j'en suis désolée. J'ai était un peu occupée et j'avais d'autre truc en tête. Bref quoi qu'il en soit, voici le chapitre ! J'espère qu'il sera à votre goût. Le chapitre précédent étant un peu mitigé dans les avis._

**Amber** : Ok, d'acc ! Merci pour la review, contente que ça paraisse pas aller trop vite ! BiZous ! xD

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous: Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**#25 ****Les amants**

Je suis dans les bras de Draco et je dépose de léger baiser sur son torse. Il est Samedi matin et nous avons à nouveau passé la nuit ensemble. Je lève les yeux vers lui et je voie que les siens sont fermés et qu'il sourit. Lorsque nous sommes ensemble on essaye de ne pas se prendre la tête et de vivre le moment présent.

**Draco** : Alors, tu as bien dormie ?

**Moi** : Très bien, comme à chaque fois que je dors dans tes bras...

**Draco** : C'est un bon point pour moi ça !

**Moi** : Tout à fait.

Je me relève un peu et je capture ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser. Cinq jours, ça fait cinq jours que notre relation a débutée. Cinq jours que je ne cesse de me demander quels sont mes sentiments pour lui.

Ron et moi sommes quelque peu en froid, il m'évite un maximum. Il me dit que c'est préférable pour nous deux de prendre du recul sur notre relation. Et moi je me fais l'effet d'une garce car j'en profite pour coucher avec Draco. C'est plus fort que moi, chaque soir, quand je rentre dans ma salle commune je n'ai qu'une seule envie, celle de le rejoindre dans son lit, ce qui se passe...

**Draco** : Tu compte faire quoi de ta journée ?

**Moi** : Pour être franche, je n'en sais rien. Harry et Ginny seront certainement en train de se bécoter, Ron ne veut pas me voir et je n'ai pas envie d'aller à la bibliothèque, alors... Je croie que je vais rester ici ou alors je sortirais faire un tour, je verrais. Et toi ?

**Draco** : Je pensais passer la journée au lit.

**Moi** : Quel flémard !

**Draco** : Je ne comptais pas rester seul...

**Moi** : Oh je vois ! C'est une invitation ?

**Draco** : Tout à fait.

**Moi** : Alors j'accepte avec grand plaisir !

Il m'embrasse et se met au dessus de moi. Je rigole et je me tords sous ses chatouilles, j'essaye de me débattre mais il est beaucoup plus fort que moi et finalement j'abandonne et il file sous les couvertures.

Je vous passe tous les détails qui ne regardent que nous bien sûr. Une demi heure plus tard lorsque nous émergeons de sous les couettes, mon estomac se met à gargouiller très fort ce qui arrache un sourire moqueur de la part de Môsieur Malfoy.

**Draco** : Et bien, tu pourrais concurrencer la belette avec un tel gargouillement !

**Moi** : Hey, te moque pas ! Comme si toi non plus tu n'avais pas faim...

**Draco** : Et bien c'est vrai que je commence à avoir faim...

**Moi** : Tu vois ! Faire de l'exercice ça creuse !

**Draco** : Serais-tu experte ?

**Moi** : Pas encore mais avec ton aide j'y arriverais sûrement !

**Draco** : Quelle charmante proposition, je ne vais certainement pas la refuser !

Il se jette à nouveau sur moi et dévore mon cou. Je ris et le repousse gentiment.

**Moi** : D'abord on va manger d'accord ?

**Draco** : Mouais mais je ne veux pas descendre dans la grande salle, Parkinson va encore jeter son dévolu sur moi et ne va pas me lâcher de la journée...

**Moi** : Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de descendre. Je pensais prendre le petit déjeuner ici même.

**Draco** : Et comment compte tu t'y prendre ?

**Moi** : Fait marcher tes neurones ! Dobby !

Un pop se fait entendre et je vois Dobby au pied du lit qui nous regarde bizarrement. C'est vrai que me voir dans le lit de Malfoy de mon plein gré peu être étonnant. Je sourie aimablement à Dobby et commence à parler.

**Moi** : Bonjour Dobby. Comment vas-tu ?

**Dobby** : Bonjour Miss, bien et Miss ?

**Moi** : Je vais bien merci. J'aimerais si c'est possible que tu me rendes un service.

**Dobby** : Dobby vous écoute Miss.

**Moi** : Pourrais tu nous apporter un petit déjeuner consistant ?

**Dobby** : Bien sûr. Miss a-t-elle besoin d'autre chose ?

**Moi** : Non merci Dobby.

Puis il disparaît dans un nouveau pop. Draco dépose un baiser sur mon épaule avant de filer dans la salle de bain. Dobby réapparait à nouveau avec un grand plateau remplis de délicieux met. Il le dépose sur le lit et s'incline profondément.

**Moi** : Dobby attend.

**Dobby** : Oui Miss ?

**Moi** : Je voudrais que tu garde le secret sur ce que tu as vu. Personne ne doit savoir pour Draco et moi d'accord ?

**Dobby** : Oui Miss, mais laissez moi vous dire que Mr Malfoy n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, c'est un mauvais garçon qui vous fera du mal.

**Moi** : Nous verrons bien Dobby, mais pour l'instant c'est ce que je veux alors promet moi de garder ce secret.

**Dobby** : Dobby promet.

**Moi** : Merci Dobby.

Et il disparaît à nouveau. Je commence à manger et Draco ressors de la salle de bain. Il est content de voir le plateau et s'y rut dessus comme un affamé. Nous parlons tout en mangeant et je passe un agréable moment. Il me parle un peu de sa vie et je fais de même. Je peux dire maintenant que notre relation n'est pas basée que sur le sexe et qu'une réelle complicité nous lie.

Après notre petit déjeuner je me lève et part en direction de la salle de bain. A mi chemin je me retourne pour voir Draco surpris et je lui fais un sourire coquin avant de mordiller ma lèvre inférieure et de lui lancer sur un ton séducteur...

**Moi** : Je vais prendre une douche, tu viens ?

Je le vois qui se lève en courant et qui me pousse dans la salle de bain. Nous rentrons dans la douche et nous laissons couler l'eau sur nos corps qui se mélange à nouveau. Depuis lundi, jour de la Saint Valentin, je passe presque tout mon temps libre dans le lit Draco et je ne me fatigue jamais. J'ai l'impression que plus j'en ai et plus j'en veux.

Draco me procure des sensations si fortes, si intenses que j'en suis devenue accro **[**_aux sensations_**]** et que je ne peux plus m'en passer. Je ne peux plus passer une journée sans qu'il me fasse l'amour. Dès que nous ressortons de la douche, je passe une serviette autour de mon corps et part chercher du rechange dans ma chambre.

Une fois dans la salle commune j'entends quelqu'un derrière le tableau qui demande frénétiquement à entrer. Je m'y avance et ouvre le passage pour voir Harry et Ginny qui me regarde bizarrement. Harry semble gêné de me voir et c'est alors que je réalise que je n'ai qu'une serviette autour du corps.

**Moi** : Harry, Ginny ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

**Ginny** : Nous sommes venu te voir et serait-il possible que tu mettes quelque chose ?

**Moi** : Désolée, entrez et installez-vous, je file m'habiller et j'arrive.

Je laisse le passage libre et me dépêche d'enfiler des vêtements confortables. Lorsque je reviens dans la salle commune Harry et Ginny parlent à voix basse sur le sofa. Je les interromps alors en m'asseyant face à eux sur un des fauteuils.

**Moi** : Alors ? Qu'est ce qui vous a poussés à venir me voir ?

**Harry** : On n'a pas le droit de venir voir notre meilleure amie ?

**Moi** : Si, bien sûr.

Je vois alors la porte de la chambre de Draco s'ouvrir et lui en sortir, toujours vêtu que d'une serviette. Je le regarde fixement et fait des gros yeux qui heureusement pour moi passe inaperçus aux regards de mes amis. Il comprend le message et retourne dans sa chambre. Il était tellement sexy avec sa serviette et son corps humide que si Harry et Ginny n'avait pas été là, je lui aurais sautée dessus pour lui faire l'amour !

**Ginny** : Mione, tu sais que c'est pas parce que tu t'es disputée avec Ron que tu ne dois plus venir nous voir.

**Moi** : Quoi ?

**Harry** : Je sais que ça doit être difficile pour toi qu'il veuille prendre un peu de recul mais nous on est toujours là pour toi...

**Ginny** : Ne te renferme pas sur toi-même. Il faut que tu sortes d'avantage !

**Harry** : C'est pour ça qu'on est venu te voir et t'emmener avec nous dans le parc, c'est une belle journée !

**Moi** : Je suis désolée je ne peux pas venir. Vraiment, je suis désolée.

**Harry** : Et qu'est ce que tu as à faire de mieux ?

**Moi** : J'ai des devoirs à faire et puis je dois aller à la bibliothèque prendre un livre de métamorphose et je dois organiser les tours de garde des préfets pour cette semaine avec Dra... Malfoy.

**Ginny** : Allez Mione, tu auras tout le temps de faire ces devoirs et puis Draco n'aura qu'à se charger seul des tours de garde, pour une fois ça lui fera pas de mal !

**Moi** : Ginny, je peux pas...

**Ginny** : S'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiiit !!

**Harry** : Allez Mione, on va bien s'amuser, tu nous manque tu sais.

**Moi** : Harry... Demain, ça vous va ?

**Harry** : Sûre ?

**Moi** : Oui. Promis demain je vous accompagnerais où vous voudrez.

**Harry** : D'accord. Alors on repassera te prendre demain. Mais promet moi une chose.

**Moi** : Tout ce que tu voudras Harry.

**Harry** : Ne pense plus à cette histoire avec Ron.

**Moi** : Promis, j'y pensais déjà plus !

**Harry** : Allez viens là ma belle...

Il ouvre ses bras et me serre fort contre lui. Je me laisse aller à cette étreinte si rassurante et je me dis que jamais je ne me sentirais aussi aimée et protégée que dans ses bras. Les bras de mon meilleur ami, mon frère.

Il me dépose un bisou sur la joue et après que Ginny m'ait fait une bise, ils sortent tout les deux. Je tombe alors sur le sofa puis j'entends une porte s'ouvrir. Draco est habillé et se laisse tomber à côté de moi. Je me pousse vers lui et laisse retomber ma tête contre son épaule et ferme les yeux.

**Moi** : Draco, tu crois que nous deux c'est juste sexuel ?

**Draco** : Pourquoi tu me pose cette question ?

**Moi** : Répond moi s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de savoir.

**Draco** : Je ne sais pas, il se passe quelque chose entre nous mais à savoir si ce n'est que sexuel où plus, là je sèche. Répond à ma question maintenant.

**Moi** : Je me pose quelque question. Tu as forcément remarqué que tu... que j'étais... enfin que...

**Draco** : C'était ta première fois et qu'avant moi tu étais toujours vierge. Oui je l'ai remarqué.

**Moi** : J'ai couchée avec toi alors que je ne me sentais pas prête avec Ron. Alors je voudrais avoir des réponses...

**Draco** : En tout cas, sache que j'ai jamais connu quelque chose de mieux.

**Moi** : Ah oui ?

**Draco** : Oui.

**Moi** : Je suis sûre que tu dois dire ça à toutes les filles avec qui tu couche !

**Draco** : Tu veux que je t'étonne pour de bon ?

**Moi** : Vas-y, dit toujours.

**Draco** : Je n'ai pas connu autant de nana que tu le pense, que toute cette école le pense.

**Moi** : Mais tu es le plus gros dragueur du château !

**Draco** : Oui peut être. Je drague beaucoup et j'ai eu de nombreuse conquête mais je n'ai pas couché avec toutes les filles avec lesquelles je suis sortit.

**Moi** : Tu en as eu combien avant moi ?

**Draco** : Je ne peux pas le dire sous peine d'entacher ma si belle réputation !

**Moi** : Oh allez, c'est que moi ! Promis je ne dirais rien à personne !

**Draco** : Promis ?

**Moi** : Promis.

**Draco** : J'en ai connu seulement deux.

**Moi** : Deux ? C'est tout ?

**Draco** : Oui.

**Moi** : T'avais raison, tu m'as étonné pour l'année !

**Draco** : Je n'aime pas coucher à droite et à gauche, je ne suis pas comme ça.

**Moi** : Draco ?

**Draco** : Oui ?

**Moi** : Embrasse-moi.

**Draco** : Quoi ?

**Moi** : Embrasse-moi.

Il ne se le refait pas dire une fois de plus et m'embrasse. Ce baiser est différent de tout ceux qu'on a partagés, il est tendre, doux, romantique. Je voudrais qu'il m'embrasse plus souvent de cette manière. Lorsque nos lèvres se détachent je le regarde avec une infinie tendresse puis je me penche à son oreille et lui murmure...

**Moi** : Fais-moi l'amour Draco. Aime moi...

Et il comprend que cette fois-ci est différente des autres. Cette fois est tendre, douce, il prend soin de moi comme si j'étais fragile et qu'il pouvait me briser à tout instant. Une fois qu'il nous a entrainés au paradis, je l'entends qui me murmure des mots qui font chavirer mon cœur à tel point que j'ai l'impression qu'il a cessé de battre. Trois petits mots qui me font réfléchir sur ce que je suis en train de faire...

Ces trois petits mots qui sont comme un électrochoc qui me réveille brutalement et qui me font me poser mille et une questions. Ils résonnent dans ma tête et me torture l'esprit : **je t'aime**.

**TBC**

* * *

_Et voilà pour la fin du chapitre ! Je suis désolée, mais il n'y aura pas de preview aujourd'hui. Mais le titre du prochain chapitre est :_

**"Faute Avouée"**

_BiZous, à dans trois jours !_


	26. Faute Avouée

_Coucou !_

**Ingrid** : Coucou ! Tant d'enthousiasme me fait vraiment plaisir à moi ! Pour les 21 ans, c'est bien vrai, je les ai eu le 02 oct. et je ne vais plus en cours. Je suis chercheuse (de boulot !) **:))** **:))** **xD** Pour la suite, j'espère que ça continuera de te plaire ! Je te nème aussi ! **xD** BiZous !

**faniejan** : Je te remercie d'apprécier autant la fic' ! J'espère en tout cas que le chapitre te plaira ! **xD**

**Amber** : Merci pour ta review sur QLPNR. Pour te répondre, c'est tout à fait normal que ça te fasse penser à **O**NE **T**REE **H**ILL, j'ai largement pompée sur la série. Mais que veux-tu, j'adore la série et je pense que Nate et Haley ressemblent un peu à Draco et Hermione. Voilà, BiZous ! **xD**

_Pour ce qui est du chapitre, Hermione va enfin avouer la vérité à... Vous verrez bien dans le chapitre à qui ! L'important c'est qu'elle va le faire ! Alors j'espère que ça vous plaira, et que les réactions des personnages vous sembleront cohérante, ça l'était pour moi. Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire:_

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**#26** **Faute Avouée**

Je me réveille dans le lit de Draco. Ce dernier est allongé à mes côtés et dort profondément. Je me lève doucement, sans faire de bruit puis ramasse mes affaires avant de filer dans ma chambre. Je passe sous la douche et suis prête en une demi-heure. Lorsque j'entre dans la grande salle il y a déjà mes amis. Je vais m'asseoir à côté de Ginny et me sert à manger sans un mot à personne.

Mon comportement intrigua beaucoup les trois autres Gryffondors et Ginny décida d'intervenir.

**Ginny** : Ça va Hermione ?

**Harry** : **[**_voyant que je ne réagissais pas_**]** Hermione ! Hermione Jane Granger tu va nous répondre oui !!

**Moi** : **[**_sortant de mes pensées_**]** Hein quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

**Harry** : A toi de nous le dire.

**Moi** : Excuse-moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Ça va bien ce matin ?

**Harry** : Que ce passe t-il Mione ? Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire.

**Moi** : Oui je sais. Merci Harry. **[**_Je tourne les yeux vers Ron qui baisse le regard d'un coup_**]** Il faut que j'y aille. **[**_Je commence à me lever_**]**

**Ginny** : Hermione tu avais promis de passer la journée avec nous aujourd'hui !

**Moi** : Oui, c'est vrai. Bien, venez me rejoindre à la bibliothèque quand vous aurez finit votre petit déjeuner d'accord.

Je ne les laisse pas répondre que je pars en direction de la sortie. Arrivée à la porte je croise Draco. Je tourne le regard et accélère le pas. Je ne veux pas le voir, pas après hier. Je me sens totalement perdue. Ron qui me fuie et Draco qui me dit qu'il m'aime, je dois être en plein cauchemar.

J'entre dans la bibliothèque et me dirige vers le fond et prend un livre au hasard. Je n'ai pas la tête à lire mais il me faut bien une raison de rester ici. Un quart d'heure après mon arrivée, Harry et Ginny me rejoignent.

**Harry** : Encore plongée dans tes bouquins !

**Moi** : Pas vraiment.

**Ginny** : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Mione ? Tu es toute bizarre depuis quelque jour.

**Moi** : Ça va, ne vous en faites pas.

**Harry** : C'est à cause de Ron ?

**Moi** : En partie.

**Harry** : En partie ?

**Ginny** : Il y a aussi Malfoy c'est ça.

**Moi** : Oui.

**Harry** : Il ne t'a rien fait au moins, parce que sinon je lui explose la tête ! Il n'a pas intérêt à te faire du mal !

**Moi** : Non Harry, il ne m'a pas fait de mal.

**Harry** : Qu'est ce qu'il a fait alors ?

**Moi** : Je ne peux rien dire, mais ça va.

**Ginny** : Dit-nous ce qui te tracasse Mione, nous sommes tes amis et tu dois avoir confiance en nous.

**Moi** : Vous ne voudrez plus m'adresser la parole après.

**Harry** : Mais bien sûr que non ! Mione, tu resteras notre amie.

**Moi** : Je ne sais pas.

**Ginny** : Hermione, ne tourne pas autour du pot indéfiniment. Dit-nous ce qui se passe.

**Moi** : Très bien. Vous l'aurez voulu, mais vous devez me promettre que vous ne me crierez pas dessus et que vous ne vous fâcherez pas.

**Harry et Ginny** : Promis.

**Moi** : Bien. Ron a voulu coucher avec moi et je n'ai pas voulu. Je ne me suis pas sentie prête pour sauter le pas avec lui. J'avais peur, j'ai toujours peur d'ailleurs. Puis il l'a mal prit et m'a demandé de partir. C'est depuis ce soir là qu'il a prit ses distances avec moi.

**Ginny** : Oh le salaud ! Mon frère est un crétin ! Le plus grand crétin du monde même !

**Moi** : Ginny, ne dit pas ça. Parce que si ton frère est un crétin, alors moi je suis une vraie garce. Digne des serpentards...

**Ginny** : Quoi ? Mais...

**Moi** : Laisse-moi finir. Après qu'il m'a demandé de partir je suis rentrée dans ma salle commune. J'y ai retrouvée Draco et...

**Ginny** : Et ?

**Moi** : **[**_prenant une profonde inspiration et regardant le bout de mes chaussures_**]** J'ai couchée avec lui. Ça fait une semaine que ça dure. Et hier soir il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait...

Le silence est total. Je n'ose cependant pas relever les yeux. Je sens qu'il y en a un qui se lève. Je lève la tête et voie la main de Ginny s'abattre violemment contre ma joue. Elle a l'air furieuse à un point que je n'avais jamais vue jusque là.

**Ginny** : Tu as couchée avec Malfoy ! Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tu sors toujours avec mon frère ! Alors soit, il est assez crétin mais il ne mérite pas ce que tu lui fais ! Tu as raison, tu es une vraie garce ! Je n'aurais jamais crue ça de toi, tu me déçois énormément.

Elle s'en va à toute vitesse de la bibliothèque. Je n'ose pas parler ni bouger. Les larmes commencent à me piquer les yeux, je sens que je ne pourrais pas les retenir bien longtemps. J'attends alors le verdict d'Harry qui va certainement me dire que je le dégoute d'avoir couchée avec son ennemi et que nous ne somme plus amis.

Je sens une main qui se pose sur mon épaule et une autre qui me relève le menton. Mes yeux croisent alors ceux de Harry et je n'y vois aucune trace de dégout où de colère. Il me sourit doucement et me serre dans ses bras en m'embrassant le front.

**Harry** : Ne baisse jamais les yeux devant moi Mione.

**Moi** : Harry, je suis désolée. Vraiment, je suis vraiment désolée, je comprendrais si tu ne voudrais plus me voir.

**Harry** : Mione, tu es ma meilleure amie. Je t'avoue que j'ai était tenté de céder à la colère et de te blâmer mais je n'en vois pas l'utilité. On fait tous des erreurs. L'important c'est que tu ais eu assez de courage pour nous en parler. Je ne te renierais pas, je t'aimerais toujours. Mione, rien de ce que tu peux faire mérite qu'on te tourne le dos. Mais je pense que Ginny a eu raison sur un point. Tu dois en parler à Ron...

**Moi** : Harry, merci. Mais tu devrais me détester après ce que j'ai fait.

**Harry** : Je ne pourrais jamais te détester. Tu es bien trop précieuse à mes yeux. Tu es comme ma petite sœur. Mais je voudrais que tu m'explique comment tu en es arrivée à coucher avec Malfoy.

**Moi** : Je sais pas. Ron m'a offert son cadeau de Saint Valentin et nous sommes montés dans votre dortoir. Il a commencé à devenir entreprenant et je n'ai pas voulu coucher avec lui. Je voulais que tout soit parfait, mais il n'a pas comprit et m'a demandé de partir. Je suis partie et en rentrant dans ma salle commune j'ai trouvé Draco. Il est là depuis le début, il m'a écouté parler de Ron pendant des heures et il m'a réconforté quand je pleurais. Alors je ne sais pas très bien comment j'en suis arrivée là mais j'ai couchée avec lui et depuis une semaine chaque soir je dors avec lui.

**Harry** : Est-ce que tu l'aime ?

**Moi** : Quoi ?

**Harry** : Malfoy, est que tu en es amoureuse ?

**Moi** : Et bien, je ne crois pas.

**Harry** : Tu ne crois pas. Donc tu n'en es pas sûre.

**Moi** : Non, je me sens perdue et confuse.

**Harry** : Mais lui, il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait.

**Moi** : Oui, hier soir.

**Harry** : Alors c'est à toi de savoir ce que tu veux. Tu as deux garçons qui sont amoureux de toi et toi tu a l'air d'aimer ces deux garçons. Certes ils sont très différent l'un de l'autre. On ne peu pas trouver plus différent que Ron et Malfoy, mais sache que je te soutiendrais dans ton choix. Même si c'est Malfoy que tu choisis.

**Moi** : Merci Harry.

Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi lui dire de plus. Alors pour lui montrer toute ma gratitude je le prends dans mes bras et dépose un énorme baiser sur sa joue. Heureusement qu'il existe sinon il faudrait l'inventer Harry Potter.

**Harry** : Et puis ne t'en fait pas pour Ginny, je lui parlerais.

**Moi** : Heureusement que tu es là Harry.

**Harry** : Oui, je sais !

Je souris et laisse échapper un léger ricanement.

**Harry** : Je préfère quand tu souris, ça te va mieux.

**Moi** : Oui, moi aussi je préfère.

**Harry** : Allez viens, on va aller à Pré-au-Lard toute la journée pour te changer les idées.

**Moi** : Je te remercierais jamais assez Harry, pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

**Harry** : C'est normal, allez on y va !

Il me prend la main et m'entraine dans le parc de Poudlard vers la sortie du château. Une fois arrivés à Pré-au-Lard nous nous dirigeons vers les Trois Balais. Mrs Rosmerta nous sert deux bierraubeures et nous discutons de tout et de rien. Nous partons ensuite faire un tour dans le village, nous passons chez Honeydukes, chez Zonko et ensuite nous allons vers la cabane hurlante.

On y reste encore un moment à parler, à nous rappeler quelque souvenir, puis nous décidons de rentrer au château. Une fois devant le portrait de ma salle commune Harry m'embrasse **[**_sur la joue évidemment !_**]** et rentre à la tour des Gryffondors.

Une fois à l'intérieur je vois Draco qui lit une lettre et il relève la tête en me souriant. Il a l'air de penser que cette nuit je resterais encore avec lui. Je continue mon chemin et m'enferme dans ma chambre. Je ne veux pas rester avec lui ce soir, j'ai bien besoin de faire le point sur ma situation...

**TBC**

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce qui est du chapitre. Que pensez vous de la réaction de Ginny et Harry ? Et aussi d'Hermione ? Je les pense toute légitime et cohérante. Après, c'est à vous de juger. BiZous et à dans Trois jours !_

**_Preview _**:

**Draco** : Tu pense à rompre avec lui ?

**Moi** : Parfois. Surtout depuis que l'on a couchés ensemble.

**Draco** : Je voudrais savoir, pourquoi tu as couchée avec moi alors que tu ne te sentais pas prête avec lui ?

**Moi** : Je ne sais pas, avec toi je me sens bien. J'ai l'impression d'être une personne à part entière et pas seulement une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ou la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter. Tu me vois telle que je suis vraiment et personne d'autre ne m'avait donné de telle sensation...

**Draco** : Alors quitte Weasley et reste avec moi.

**Moi** : Draco, ce n'est pas si simple.


	27. Point de Rupture

_Coucou tout le Monde !_

_Je sais que j'aurais dû poster plus tôt. Et je ne vais pas vous inventer des excuses. C'est juste que j'ai été prise d'un coup de flemme et que comme mon ordi est du genre lent par moment, je n'ai pas postée. Mais me revoilà, et je ne me laisserais plus abattre. Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviewq, qui, comme vous le savez, me font très plaisir à chaque fois. J'ai été ravis de vos commentaires sur le chapitre précédent. Les points de vue et réaction ont été comprit parfaitement par chacun de vous. _

_Mais il reste une chose à faire maintenant, Choisir. Hermione doit faire un choix, Draco, Ron, ou aucun des deux... Elle le fera donc dans ce chapitre. Pour ce qui concerne l'amitié entre Ginny et Hermione, je précise que même si Ginny est en colère contre sa meilleure ame, et ben sa reste quand même sa meilleure amie. Alors pas de soucis, elles se réconcielliront plus tard. Et comme je ne veux pas vous ennuyer avec mon Blablatage, je vous laisse._

**Ingriiiiiid !** : Pas de Blème, je remettrais jamais en cause ! **:D** Tu te trémousse d'impatience, moi c'est de joie quand je lis les reviews ! On fait une belle paire de trémousseuse ! lol Bref, tu me diras ce que tu penses du chapitre et de la réaction d'Hermione... BiZous ! Je te nème aussi **;p**

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**#27** **Point de Rupture**

Lorsque je suis entrée dans ma chambre, je me suis dépêchée d'aller prendre un bon bain chaud pour me remettre les idées en place. Après plus d'une heure de réflexion, j'en suis venue aux conclusions suivantes.

Je suis amoureuse de Ron, ce n'est pas un scoop, et je sors avec lui. Mais voilà, je peux avouer sans détour que je suis tombée amoureuse de Draco. Je me sens vraiment bien dans ses bras, je peux être moi-même totalement. Seulement je ne me sens pas prête à assumer totalement les conséquences de cette révélation. Je perdrais Ron, pas seulement en tant que petit-ami, mais aussi en tant que meilleur ami. Mes proches ne voudront plus m'adresser la parole et auront sans doute des réactions du même genre que Ginny.

Il faut que je sois sûre avant de prendre une décision, et il faut que j'aille voir Draco, maintenant pour avoir des réponses. J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et vais frapper à celle de Draco. La porte s'ouvre instantanément et laisse place au blondinet en pyjama. Je n'attends pas qu'il m'invite à entrer et passe à l'intérieur de la pièce. Je vais m'asseoir sur le lit et il referme la porte sans un mot.

**Moi** : Il faut qu'on parle Draco.

**Draco** : En général, quand une fille dit ça c'est qu'elle veut rompre...

**Moi** : Peut être mais moi ce que je veux ce sont des réponses franches et sincères. Tu crois que tu peux y arriver ?

**Draco** : Je crois bien que oui. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

**Moi** : Je pose les questions si ça ne te dérange pas.

**Draco** : Honneur à toi.

**Moi** : Merci. Bien, alors, voilà, je voulais savoir si je te plaisais vraiment.

**Draco** : Oui, sinon je n'aurais pas couché avec toi.

**Moi** : D'accord, mais hier soir, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Est-ce que c'était sincère où alors c'était sous le coup des hormones ?

**Draco** : **[**_il ne semble pas vouloir répondre et détourne les yeux_**]** Et bien...

**Moi** : Draco, répond moi s'il te plait. Ce n'est pas toi d'être mal à l'aise et timide !

**Draco** : Oui, je t'aime mais je ne veux pas te faire fuir en t'avouant ça. Je sais que tu n'as jamais pensée à moi de cette façon puisque je suis censé être ton ennemi mais j'espère quand même qu'une part de toi tient vraiment à moi. Surtout après ce qui s'est passé entre nous !

**Moi** : Draco... Je n'aurais jamais crue que tu me dirais ces mots un jour. Sincèrement, tu me les aurais dit ne serait-ce que quelque mois plus tôt, je t'aurais explosée de rire au visage. Sauf que maintenant, après ce que nous avons vécu, ma vision des choses à totalement changée. Et je dois t'avouer que je suis perdue et perplexe.

**Draco** : Ca veut dire que tu m'aime un peu, au moins ?

**Moi** : Même plus que ça. Je crois bien que tu m'as fait tomber amoureuse Malfoy. Mais je ne suis pas prête pour un tel changement dans ma vie, et puis il y a toujours Ron.

**Draco** : Weasley... Qu'est ce que tu lui trouve de si génial à ce naze ?

**Moi** : C'est Ron, je ne serais te dire précisément pourquoi je suis tombée sous son charme. Mais c'est vrai que ces derniers temps, ce n'est pas trop ça entre nous. Il se montre excessivement jaloux et possessif, ce que je déteste.

**Draco** : Tu pense à rompre avec lui ?

**Moi** : Parfois. Surtout depuis que l'on a couchés ensemble.

**Draco** : Je voudrais savoir, pourquoi tu as couchée avec moi alors que tu ne te sentais pas prête avec lui ?

**Moi** : Je ne sais pas, avec toi je me sens bien. J'ai l'impression d'être une personne à part entière et pas seulement une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ou la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter. Tu me vois telle que je suis vraiment et personne d'autre ne m'avait donné de telle sensation...

**Draco** : Alors quitte Weasley et reste avec moi.

**Moi** : Draco, ce n'est pas si simple.

**Draco** : Mais tu as dit toi-même que depuis qu'on avait couchés ensemble tu pensais à le quitter et que vous étiez beaucoup moins proche qu'avant !

**Moi** : Je sais qu'il va falloir que je prenne une décision et rapidement en plus, mais je voudrais que tu m'accorde un moment de réflexion. Que tu me laisse aller à mon aise et que tu ne me brusque pas.

**Draco** : D'accord. Je suppose que c'est le prix à payer pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir.

**Moi** : Draco, ce n'est en rien une punition, en rien. C'est simplement que je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux et si tu étais un mec normal tu m'aurais certainement hurlé dessus en me demandant de faire un choix maintenant ou alors tu m'aurais jeté en me demandant de ne plus revenir tant que je n'aurais pas fait de choix.

**Draco** : Si tu y tiens, je peux le faire... Après tout, moi aussi j'ai un honneur et un égo !

**Moi** : Je le sais, crois moi, je le sais !

**Draco** : Alors dans ce cas, tant que tu n'auras pas fait de choix concret, il vaut mieux qu'on ne se voit plus.

**Moi** : **[**_je sais que c'est stupide mais ça réplique me fait sourire_**]**

**Draco** : Pourquoi tu souries ?

**Moi** : C'est plus fort que moi. Tu es si craquant quand tu reprends ton masque du grand méchant Malfoy !

**Draco** : Tu aime quand je suis méchant ?

**Moi** : Tu n'es pas si méchant que ça. Et puis, je n'aimais pas le Draco d'avant, le garçon arrogant et suffisant. Par contre j'ai toujours craquée sur ta façon d'être si sûr de toi à chaque instant.

**Draco** : Content de le savoir, donc maintenant sors de ma chambre !

**Moi** : Moi qui voulais passer la nuit ici, je vais devoir me contenter de mon grand lit vide et froid...

Je commence à marcher en direction de la porte quand il me retient par le bras et me fait basculer face à lui. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que ses lèvres ont déjà capturés les miennes. Je réponds énergiquement à son baiser, ils sont toujours aussi enflammés !

Ses mains repartent à la découverte de mon corps et je laisse les miennes vagabonder entre ses cheveux et son dos. Finalement il nous fait tomber sur son lit et les choses s'enchainèrent très vite. On fait l'amour comme si nos vies en dépendaient, comme si la Terre aller exploser d'un instant à l'autre, comme si c'était la dernière fois que nous étions réunis.

Je finis par m'endormir dans ses bras avec un sourire accroché aux lèvres, bercée par le rythme lent de son cœur. Je me réveille alors lorsque je sens qu'on me chatouille le visage. Mes yeux se posent sur ceux gris de Draco et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Il me faudrait des réveils comme ça tous les jours.

**Draco** : Allez, maintenant que tu es réveillée, il est temps de se lever !

**Moi** : Pourquoi, moi je suis bien ici...

**Draco** : Donc tu me demande de sécher les cours ?

**Moi** : Oh mon dieu, mais c'est quelle heure ?

**Draco** : Calme-toi, il n'est que 7 heure. J'ai préféré te réveiller en avance au cas où.

**Moi** : C'est trop gentil !

Je l'embrasse pour lui prouver que j'aime bien. Après ce baiser je file dans ma chambre pour me préparer. Si je reste une minute de plus avec lui, nous finirons par être en retard. Une demi-heure plus tard, je me dirige vers la grande salle qui est déjà bruyante. J'entre dans la pièce et je vais me placer à côté d'Harry. Ginny qui jusque la parlait avec entrain, se tait et me regarde avec un air meurtrier. Ron ne me regarde même pas et continu une discussion déjà entamé avec Dean. L'ambiance est pour le moins glaciale ce matin, mais ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'y attendais pas. Harry se tourne vers moi et entame une discussion. Nous parlons avec entrain ce qui ne plait pas à Ginny qui continu à me regarder méchamment.

Après avoir prit mon petit déjeuner nous nous dirigeons en cours de DCFM **[**_flemme de l'auteur d'écrire en entier le nom du cours_**]**. Nous nous mettons par groupe de trois et là Ron ne peut plus m'éviter, du moins c'est ce que je croyais puisque je le voie se mettre en groupe avec Dean et Seamus ! J'en ai marre de cette situation, il faut que ça change ! Si avant j'étais indécise, maintenant je sais exactement ce que je veux et il va falloir que je parle à Ron avant la fin de la journée...

Neville se met en groupe avec Harry et moi et il réussit les sorts presque aussi bien qu'Harry et moi maintenant. La confiance en soit fait des miracles ! Je sens un regard poser sur moi, je me retourne et m'aperçois que c'est celui de Draco. Je lui sourie discrètement et il fait pareil. Mais d'un seul coup Draco se reçoit un sort et va s'écraser contre le mur du fond. On se retourne tous pour voir qui l'a attaqué et à ma grande surprise, je m'aperçois que c'est Ron.

Avant que qui que ce soit ait put faire un mouvement je me mets à crier contre Ron.

**Moi** : Ron ! Ca va pas de t'en prendre à lui de cette façon ?

**Ron** : Il n'avait pas qu'à te tourner autour !

**Moi** : QUOI ?

**Ron** : Tu es à moi Hermione et il n'a pas le droit de te tourner autour !

**Moi** : Alors là tu dépasse les bornes Ron. Je ne t'appartiens pas tu m'entends ! Je suis libre de choisir qui sont mes amis et mes fréquentations !

**Ron** : Mais **LUI**, c'est une sale fouine Hermione ! Un Serpentard !

**Moi** : ET ALORS !? Si j'ai envie d'être amie avec un Serpentard, ce qui n'est pas le cas je vous rassure, je serais amie avec un Serpentard ! Ce n'est pas toi qui décide pour moi !

**Ron** : Je suis quand même ton copain ! C'est avec moi que tu sors !

**Moi** : Plus maintenant ! C'est finit Ron, je ne supporte plus ta jalousie maladive ! J'ai besoin de vivre !

**Ron** : Tu ne peux pas me quitter ! C'est impossible !

**Moi** : C'est pourtant ce que je viens de faire !

**Ron** : C'est pour lui que tu fais ça ? Pour la fouine ?

**Moi** : **RON** ! C'est pas vrai, tu n'as rien comprit ! Si je te quitte c'est parce que tu m'étouffe ! Avec toi je ne peux plus voir personne ! C'est limite si tu me pique pas une crise quand je parle avec Harry ! J'ai besoin de respirer, d'avoir une vie en dehors de toi, d'avoir des amis !

**Ron** : Mais tu as Ginny et Lavande et Pavartie...

**Moi** : Des amis autre que des filles ! C'est dingue, tu me rends complètement cinglée !

**Ron** : Je croyais que tu m'aimais ? C'était que du vent c'est ça ?

**Moi** : Non, j'étais sincèrement amoureuse de toi, mais je crois que l'on n'est pas fait pour être ensemble. Regarde simplement ce que tu as fait à Draco alors qu'il n'a absolument rien fait à part avoir poser les yeux sur moi par mégarde ! Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça, si tu ne m'étouffe pas, tu ne m'approche pas pendant des semaines, tout ça est ridicule. Je préfère qu'on stoppe là les dégâts et peut être qu'on pourra sauver notre amitié... Professeur, j'emmène Draco à l'infirmerie.

Je me dirige vers Draco et lui prend le bras, qu'il dégage aussitôt, faut bien sauver les apparences, et on sort de la salle. D'un seul coup les bruits des conversations s'élèvent et je devine aisément leur sujet. Pauvre Ron, je ne voulais pas que ça se termine ainsi, surtout devant les serpentards, mais je crois que c'était le mieux pour tout le monde. Draco tourne le regard vers moi et lorsque je plonge mon regard dans le siens, je sais immédiatement que j'ai fais le bon choix...

**TBC**

* * *

_Je sais, je sais ! Mais quelle garce cette Hermione ! Il est vrai qu'elle n'a pas choisit la meilleure façon, et surtout le meilleur endroit pour rompre. Pauvre Ron, devant tant de Serpentard... Je crois que personne n'aimerais être à sa place. Vous savez le pire, c'est que je le torture, je le rend malheureux comme les pierres, alors que je l'adore. Mais faut pas chercher, avec moi, y'a toujours quelqu'un qui en prend plein la gueule. Cette fois c'est tombé sur lui. _

_J'attends vos avis sur le chapitre, comme d'habitude ! **:D**_

_**Preview**_ :

**Ginny** : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Hermione ?

**Moi** : Je suis stupide, si tu savais à quel point !

**Ginny** : Mais non, ne dit pas ça...

**Moi** : Je me suis faites avoir en beauté ! J'aurais du me douter qu'il n'avait pas put vraiment changer...

**Ginny** : Qui ? Malfoy ?

**Moi** : Oui Malfoy !

**Ginny** : Que s'est-il passé ?

**Moi** : Je l'ai entendu parler avec Zabini.


	28. Une Heure pour tout Changer

_Coucou_

_Pour commencer, le **Disclaimer** : La citation du début n'est pas de moi, elle vient de la série télé "**One Tree Hill**", plus connu sous le nom "**Les Frères Scott**". Merci à cette série riche en citation en tout genre ! **:))**_

_Ensuite, bon, en ce qui concerne le chapitre précédent, beaucoup d'entre vous ont été content qu'Hermione ait enfin choisit entre les garçons et qu'elle ait quittée Ron. Alors je vous remercie beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews. Je remercie également ceux qui me lisent et qui ne laissent pas de review, et aussi ceux qui ajoutent la fic' en Alerte et en Favoris. Ca me fait super plaisir. **:))**_

_Pour ce chapitre, je pense que beaucoup vont avoir envie de me tuer à la fin. _

**Ingrid** : Hello ! **:D** Tu peux afficher ton contentement, ça ne me dérange absoument pas ! **:D** Ensuite, pour le chapitre, moi aussi j'aime Ron, ça n'empêche que là, il n'était pas fait pour Hermione... Mais le chapitre qui suit, je pense que ça va en faire gueuler plus d'un... **:D** Et pour finir, non, je n'ai pas encore de boulot, et ça me démoralise, et lire vos reviews me remonte bien le moral. Et puis je pense que je vais changer de voix. Je déteste la vente ! **:D** Bref, donne moi de tes nouvelles à toi aussi ! **:D** BiZous ! JTD ! **:D :))**

**Malfoy Funambule **: Coucou, merci pour ta review ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira hein ! BiZous !

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous, une Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**#28 ****Une Heure pour Tout Changer**

**_Vous vous demandez parfois combien de temps il faut pour que votre vie change ? Combien de temps faut-il pour bouleverser une existence ? Est-ce en 7 ans à Poudlard, en 4 ans comme le lycée pour les moldus ? Un an ? Est-ce que votre vie peut changer en un mois, une semaine ou un seul jour ? On est toujours pressés de grandir, de changer d'endroit, d'aller de l'avant... Mais quand on est jeune, 1 heure... Peut tout changer..._**

Après être sortie de l'infirmerie, je suis partie en direction du sixième étage pour mon cours d'arithmancie. J'ai la tête dans les nuages, je me sens incroyablement légère. Tout est allé très vite mais ça ne me dérange pas. Je crois qu'au fond, j'ai toujours su ce qui allait se passer. Maintenant je n'ai plus à mentir, je n'aurais plus à me demander lequel des deux je dois choisir. Une fois en cours, je cesse de penser à ma vie amoureuse pour me concentrer sur le cours. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis en couple que je dois oublier les études.

A la fin de l'heure, je sors en vitesse pour me rendre au cachot où j'ai cours de potion jusqu'à midi. Alors que je suis dans les escaliers qui mènent justement aux dits cachots, quelqu'un me bouscule, ou alors c'est moi. Peut importe puisque le résultat est le même et que le contenu de mon sac s'éparpille sur le sol. Génial, il ne manquait plus que ça, Rogue va me faire la peau si j'arrive en retard. Je ramasse mes affaires tant bien que mal lorsque quelqu'un m'aide. Je relève la tête pour voir Harry qui me sourit chaleureusement.

**Harry** : Eh bien, fait attention, ça peut être dangereux de se précipiter en cours de Potion.

**Moi** : Merci Harry. J'avais cours au sixième étage et j'ai eu peur d'être en retard. **[**_Je m'arrête et me demande si c'est une bonne idée que je pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres. Tant pis, j'y vais_**]** Comment va Ron ?

**Harry** : Oh, il a connu mieux, mais il s'en sortira. Alors ça y est, t'as fait ton choix.

**Moi** : Oui, j'espère que ça ne te gêne pas. Je veux dire, je suis quand même ta meilleure amie et je sais bien que quoi qu'il arrive Draco restera ton ennemi, alors...

**Harry** : Ne t'en fait pas. C'est sûr que je ne pourrais jamais devenir ami avec Malfoy, mais je me dis que s'il sait te rendre heureuse, alors on doit tous l'accepter. Mais je garde quand même un œil sur lui, au cas où !

**Moi** : Merci Harry.

**Harry** : Voilà, tes affaires sont toutes la, et on ferait mieux d'y aller sinon Rogue va encore nous enlever des points...

On continu de descendre les escaliers et nous tournons à droite quand une voix nous parvient. Une autre voix lui répond. Deux élèves sont en train de parler et Harry me plaque au mur pour pouvoir espionner la conversation. Je ne trouve pas ça très correct et respectueux, leur vie privée ne nous concerne pas, même si ce sont des Serpentards ! Puis je commence à reconnaître les voix, surtout la seconde. Il s'agit de Draco et de, je dirais Blaise Zabini.

**Blaise** : Alors, c'est bon où pas ?

**Draco** : Si tu ne me dit pas de quoi tu parles...

**Blaise** : Je te parle de Granger imbécile ! **[**_Il parle de moi ? C'est quoi ce cirque ?_**]**

**Draco** : Tu veux savoir quoi ?

**Blaise** : Tu l'as choppée où pas ? C'est pour ça qu'elle a larguée le Weasley en cours ?

**Draco** : Yep ! Tu as devant toi le mec qui a réussit à mettre Granger dans son pieu !

**Blaise** : Hahaha, trop fort Malfoy ! T'inquiète, t'es le meilleur !

**Draco** : Et ouais, je sais. Qu'est ce que tu veux, aucune fille ne peut résister à mon charme !

**Blaise** : N'empêche, j'aurais jamais cru que t'y arriverais. T'avais raison depuis le début, je l'avoue. Maintenant tu compte faire quoi ?

**Draco** : Comment ça ?

**Blaise** : Tu m'avais dit que tu voulais coûte que coûte l'avoir. D'ailleurs, je dois dire que t'a sacrément bien réussi, et au fait j'te dois dix galions...

Je ne veux plus écouter un mot de plus, je pousse Harry aussi fort que je peux et part d'ici en courant. Je remonte dans le hall et me dirige vers mes appartements privés. Harry est resté sur place à me regarder partir et à put finir d'entendre la conversation. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est dit et je ne veux pas le savoir. Une fois dans ma chambre, je me dis que c'est trop, je ne peux pas rester ici, enfermée dans un minuscule appartement avec Draco. On se croiserait tout le temps, il essaierait de me parler, et moi je ne peux pas, pas après ce que j'ai entendue.

Mais quel salaud ! J'aurais m'en douter que c'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Un pari, j'ai été l'objet d'un stupide et vulgaire pari ! Tout ça, tout ce qu'on a partagé ce n'était que du toc, que de la comédie. En d'autre circonstance j'aurais certainement pleurée toute les larmes de mon corps mais là je suis bien trop en colère pour ça. Je n'ais qu'une envie, celle de lui faire mal, de lui faire autant de mal qu'il m'en a fait. Je **H**ais Draco Malfoy. J'emballe mes affaires dans ma malle et d'autres dans des cartons avant de les rétrécir et de les mettre dans ma poche et de monter dans la tour des Gryffondors. Je reviens vivre dans ma famille, dans ma communauté. Bon, c'est vrai qu'ici, c'est Ron que je vais croiser, et aussi Ginny, mais ce sera toujours moins pénible que de devoir supporter ce fils de Mangemort !

Je me rends alors compte que je suis en train de rater le cours de Potion, que Rogue va être fou furieux, qu'il va nous enlever des points et peut être même me donner des retenus. Mais je m'en fiche. Je me rends aussi compte qu'il y a des élèves qui me regardent comme si j'étais cinglée. C'est vrai que ça doit faire cinq minutes que je suis debout, au milieu de la salle commune à regarder un point imaginaire sans bouger. Je me décide alors à monter dans les dortoirs des filles et en chemin je croise Ginny. Elle me regarde avec dédains et je ne résiste pas plus, je m'effondre dans les escaliers et je pleure toute les larmes de mon corps.

Ginny qui se rend compte que mon attitude n'est pas normale et s'accroupie en face de moi. Elle me prend les mains et je peux voir l'inquiétude sur son visage. Un petit sourire reconnaissant sur les lèvres, je la serre dans mes bras. Elle me relève et m'entraine avec elle dans les dortoirs. Une fois à l'intérieur du dortoir des septièmes années dans lequel Ginny a élue domicile, le trouvant plus spacieux et plus confortable que les autres, elle verrouille magiquement la porte et attend le début de mon récit.

**Ginny** : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Hermione ?

**Moi** : Je suis stupide, si tu savais à quel point !

**Ginny** : Mais non, ne dit pas ça...

**Moi** : Je me suis faites avoir en beauté ! J'aurais du me douter qu'il n'avait pas put vraiment changer...

**Ginny** : Qui ? Malfoy ?

**Moi** : Oui Malfoy !

**Ginny** : Que s'est-il passé ?

**Moi** : Je l'ai entendu parler avec Zabini.

**Ginny** : Et alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il a bien put dire ?

**Moi** : Je suis un pari Ginny, toute cette histoire était un pari. Il n'a jamais eu le moindre sentiment pour moi. Je regrette tellement maintenant !

**Ginny** : Oh Hermione, je suis désolée. Vraiment. Je sais que je n'ai pas été très sympa avec toi. Mais je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il t'arrive du mal, tu reste quand même ma meilleure amie. La sœur que je n'ai jamais eue. Tu me pardonne ?

**Moi** : Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner Ginny. Moi oui. C'est moi qui devrais poser cette question.

**Ginny** : Je te pardonne sans problème.

**Moi** : Alors moi aussi. J'aimerais que personne ne soit au courant de cette histoire. C'est déjà bien assez humiliant comme ça, pas besoin que d'autre personne ne le sache.

**Ginny** : D'accord. Je ne dirais rien à personne. Et si Harry me pose des questions, alors...

**Moi** : Non, Harry est au courant. On allait ensemble en cours lorsqu'on a entendu la conversation.

**Ginny** : Ouf, ben tant mieux. Enfin, non, mais oui, mais tu voies ce que je veux dire !

**Moi** : Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. Dit moi, personne n'a prit mon lit ? Je voie qu'il a l'air vide de vie...

**Ginny** : Non, personne n'a emménagé avec nous. Pourquoi ?

**Moi** : Par ce que... **[**_Je sors mes affaires de mes poches et leurs rend leurs taille normale_**]** Je reviens vivre ici. Enfin, si vous êtes toutes les trois d'accord !

**Ginny** : Oh, mais c'est Génial ! On va à nouveau se faire nos soirées filles !

**Moi** : Vas-y doucement avec tes soirées filles. Je suis contente de revenir vivre là. L'ambiance m'a vraiment manquée. Les soirées au coin du feu dans nos fauteuils fétiche, toi et Harry enlacés et Ron et moi qui nous disputons pour un rien... J'espère que ton frère ne m'en voudra pas. Je suis nulle, j'ai vraiment était nulle avec lui, il mérite des excuses.

**Ginny** : Tu sais, mon frère n'a pas toujours été parfait avec toi non plus. Et puis d'une certaine façon, c'est lui qui t'a poussé dans les bras de Malfoy. J'ai l'impression qu'en fait, il ne sait pas comment agir avec toi. Tu l'impressionne et lui fait peur.

**Moi** : Si on arrête la psychanalyse, tu veux bien ? J'en ai marre. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, m'étaler de tout mon long sur mon lit et ne plus en bouger de la journée.

**Ginny** : Je peux te tenir compagnie ? Au moins jusqu'à midi.

**Moi** : D'accord...

Elle m'aide à réinstaller mes affaires puis je fais quelque rangement ici et là et me voici à nouveau comme chez moi. C'est comme si je n'étais jamais partie. Après un dernier regard, je me laisse tomber lourdement sur le lit à côté de Ginny qui s'est déjà installée. J'ai retrouvée ma meilleure amie, merci Merlin. Par contre, je sais que Ron mettra du temps à me pardonner, je sais qu'il le fera, du moins je l'espère. Alors que 11 heures sonnent, on entend des coups portés à la porte et les cris de Lavande et Pavartie. Ginny se lève en vitesse et leur ouvre la porte avant de s'excuser d'avoir verrouillée. Lorsque les filles me voit et qu'elles voient mes affaires, elles se mettent à crier et me saute dessus en me posant des tas de questions que j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre puisqu'elles parlent en même temps.

Je finis par expliquer les raisons de mon retour sans trop leur dévoiler. Je leur apprends simplement que Draco et moi on ne s'entend vraiment plus et que je ne peux plus cohabiter avec lui. Elles croient mon histoire et tout est parfait. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à la vitesse dont tout à changer pour moi. Une Heure. Ma vie s'est transformée en cauchemar en une heure.

**_Vous voyez, quand on est jeune, Une heure peut tout changer..._**

**TBC**

* * *

_Ne me tapez pas ! Je sais, je sais, j'ai abusée sur ce coup ! D'abord elle largue Ron, puis ensuite ça ! Mais oui, je suis une grosse sadique du cerveau de la vie ! Les "**je suis tout heureux, tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil**", c'est pas moi, j'aime pas trop ça. C'est plus marrant comme ça ! Alors, malentendu où pas ? Les réactions vous semblent-elles plausibles ? Et celle de Ginny ? Je pense qu'en ce qui la concerne, même si elle était en colère contre Hermione, elle reste malgré tout sa meilleure amie. Alors quand on voit sa meilleure amie dans un tel état, on oublie qu'on était en colère après elle et on la console. _

_Si vous avez des questions, où autres, n'hésitez pas, je vous répondrais avec grand plaisir. J'essairais d'apporter des éclaircissement s'il le faut. Bref, je laisse place à la preview maintenant._

**_Preview_** :

J'enlève ma main de devant mes yeux et me retourne prudemment. Ils sont à nouveau habillés mais ça se voit qu'ils étaient en train de se peloter. Ginny a les cheveux décoiffés et ceux d'Harry le sont encore plus que d'habitude et ils sont tous les deux très débraillés.

**Moi** : Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes venus ici pour faire... _ça_ ?

**Harry** : Heu, c'est que, la salle sur demande est déjà prise et...

**Moi** : Et vous n'aviez pas d'autre endroit en tête pour faire vos cochonneries. Mais franchement, la bibliothèque ! Vous auriez put aller dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, dans une salle vide, dans un des très nombreux placards à balais, dans la salle de bain des préfets, en haut de la tour d'astronomie, dans un passage secret que tu es le seul à connaître...

**Harry** : C'est bon, on a comprit, merci.

**Ginny** : Mais qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici si tôt toi ?

**Moi** : Besoin de décompresser. J'ai croisée Ron et Malfoy, au même moment...

**Ginny** : Ca c'est aussi mal passé ?


	29. Rancoeur

_Coucou_

_Pour le disclaimer, je précise que la citation du début du chapitre n'est pas de moi, mais encore de la série "**One Tree Hill**". _

_Pour ce qui ai du chapitre, vous remarqurez peut-être qu'il est un peu plus long que d'habitude. J'en connais certaine qui vont en être contente... **:))**_

**amber** : Merci ! **:))** J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. POur la fin de la fic' 2 versions possible en quelque sorte. Je verrais plus tard laquelle je mettrais. BiZous.

**Malfoy Funambule** : Merci ! **:))** J'espère que la suite te plaira à toi aussi ! BiZous.

**lol** : Merci pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Et puis je suis contente que ça te plaise ! BiZous.

**Ingrid xD** : Lol, Oh mon Dieu ? Désolée mais moi c'est Coralie, pas Dieu ! Mdr. Je sais, humour bidon. Pour Hermione, elle n'a jamais sû faire marcher son cerveau quand il s'agit de Draco. Pour la longueur **:))** , il y en a qui seront un peu plus long... **;)** Enfin, tu me diras. **:))** Profite bien de tes vacances ! Et de tes grasses mat' aussi ! **:))** BiZous. J't'adoreeeuh !! **:))**

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite, une Bonne Lecture._

* * *

**#29 ****Rancœur**

_**Les tragédies font partie de la vie. On ne va pas baisser les bras parce qu'on est malheureux. Je me suis rendue compte d'une chose, quand on vous brise le cœur il faut se battre de toute ses forces pour s'accrocher à la vie, parce qu'elle continue, quoi qu'il arrive. Et cette douleur qui vous déchire, elle fait partie de la vie aussi, tout comme la peur et le mal être. Toutes ces sensations pour vous rappeler que les choses s'arrangeront et que cela vaut le coup de continuer à se battre.**_

Plus d'un mois s'est écoulé depuis mon retour dans la tour des Gryffondors. J'ai été convoquée dans le bureau de McGonagall pour connaître les raisons qui m'ont poussée à agir ainsi. Je n'avais pas la moindre envie de lui raconter ma minable histoire d'adolescente mais je ne pourrais jamais lui mentir, donc je lui ai dit toute la vérité. Elle s'est montrée sévère en me disant que j'étais préfète en chef et que je devais montrer l'exemple aux autres élèves, puis compatissante et indulgente en me permettant de rester chez les Gryffons.

Plus d'un mois s'est écoulé et j'en suis pratiquement toujours au même point. Ron ne me parle que très peu, quand il y est obligé en fait. Ce qui est tout à fait normal après que je lui ai dit la vérité sur Draco et moi. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il m'en veut moins qu'au début, c'est plutôt bon signe je pense. Et je ne parle toujours pas à Draco et l'évite le plus possible. En fait, je le fuie comme la peste. Mais je pense à lui constamment. Pourquoi est ce que je n'arrive pas à me le sortir de la tête ? Raah, ce que ça peut m'agacer !

Le professeur Rogue s'est montré blessant et intraitable comme d'habitude. Gryffondor a perdu 20 points et j'ai eu toute une semaine de retenue. Mais bien sûr, personne ne m'en a tenue rigueur puisque j'ai récupérée les points et en ait gagnée 15 de plus ce jour là. Et hier soir, nous avons passé une bonne partie de la nuit à parler avec les filles. On s'entend toujours à merveille et on fait souvent des soirées entre nous. En fait je partage mon temps entre Harry et Ron, les filles, et bien sûr, mes études.

Ce matin, je me rends compte que demain va être une journée pourrie. Nous sommes le 31 Mars ce qui veut automatiquement dire que demain sera une véritable corvée pour moi. Le 1er Avril, c'est vrai que certaine blague sont marrante mais franchement, ça devient vite ingérable et tous le monde fait n'importe quoi. Et vous savez ce qui est encore pire que de devoir réprimander et surveiller des gamins irresponsables le 1er Avril ? Devoir patrouiller avec Malfoy. Malheureusement pour moi, je ne peux pas me désister, plus maintenant.

Le professeur McGonagall m'a fait la leçon comme quoi en temps que préfète en chef je ne devais pas snober mes obligations et que j'avais trop séchée les patrouilles avec Malfoy. Apparemment c'est mal vu par le reste de l'école que je fasse mes patrouilles en solo loin de cet abominable serpent. Il faut que l'on montre l'exemple et qu'ont mettent de côté nos différents. Mais puisque je suis une bonne préfète en chef et que je ne ferais jamais rien pour bafouer l'honneur de ma maison, je vais la faire cette maudite ronde. Mais ne me demandait pas de lui parler ou de le regarder, plutôt mourir et aller en enfer !

C'est d'une humeur vraiment massacrante que je me lève. La salle de bain est libre puisque les autres filles sont toujours en train de dormir. Une longue douche brûlante me détend un peu mais n'enlève rien à ma mauvaise humeur. Aujourd'hui je n'ai pas envie de faire attention à moi, je m'attache les cheveux en une queue haute et enfile rapidement mon uniforme. Après avoir vérifiée trois fois si j'ai bien toute mes affaires dans mon sac, je me dis que s'il me manque quelque chose, je n'aurais qu'à le faire venir à moi.

Je descends dans la salle commune et je ne suis pas surprise de n'y trouver personne. Je sors et prend le chemin de la grande salle pour un petit déjeuner. Alors que j'atteins les portes de la grande salle, une autre personne arrive au même moment. Je ne prends même pas la peine de le regarder et continu ma route jusqu'à la table des gryffondors où j'ai la grande surprise d'y trouver Ron. C'est la dernière personne que j'aurais pensée trouver dans la grande salle à cette heure aussi matinale. C'est vrai quoi, tout le monde sait que Ron est pire qu'une marmotte en hibernation !

**Moi** : Heu, salut Ron.

Je me lance prudemment, on ne sait jamais, il n'a peut être toujours pas envie de me parler. Et puis je trouverais ça court qu'il me pardonne en un mois.

**Ron** : Mouais.

**Moi** : Je vois qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui suis d'une humeur de chien ce matin...

**Ron** : Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ?

**Moi** : Je... Je voulais juste être sympa...

**Ron** : Et bien soit sympa avec quelqu'un d'autre ! J'en ai rien à battre que t'essaye d'être sympa, ça ne changera rien à ce que tu as fait !

**Moi** : Ron, je suis vraiment désolée...

**Ron** : Ouais, c'est ce que t'arrêtes pas de dire, mais je m'en fou de tes excuses ! T'es qu'une... Une... Pansy !

**...** : Surveille ton langage la Belette ! On ne parle pas comme ça aux filles !

**Ron** : Evidemment, la fouine à la rescousse ! C'est bon, j'dégage de là, mon air commence à être sérieusement pollué.

Ron se lève de table et court presque en dehors de la grande salle. Une fois qu'il est hors de ma vue, je me retourne vers la fouine et lui lance mon regard noir, celui que je lui réserve spécialement.

**Moi** : Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? Je n'avais pas besoin que tu vole à mon secours !

**Draco** : Tu aurais préférée que je laisse continuer à t'insulter ?

**Moi** : OUI ! Au moins il me parle ! Et mon histoire avec Ron ne te concerne pas, plus maintenant en tout cas !

**Draco** : Tu te rends compte que c'est la première fois que tu me parle en un mois ?

**Moi** : Ne t'y habitue pas trop ! Parce que ça ne risque plus de se reproduire dans le futur ! Ron a raison, l'air commence à être pollué par ta présence !

Je prends une tartine et me lève à mon tour de table. Je me dirige vers le seul endroit capable de me calmer et où je me sens vraiment en sécurité : la bibliothèque. Voir tous ces rayonnages de livres et tant de chose à découvrir suffit à apaiser ma mauvaise humeur. Je me dirige vers le fond, l'endroit où les meilleurs livres sont cachés, c'est aussi l'endroit de prédilection pour certain couple qui profite de son obscurité et de son calme pour venir se bécoter. Je suis sans cesse obligée de les réprimander et de les menacer de leur enlever des points. Non mais franchement, une bibliothèque n'est pas un salon de bécotage ! Qu'ils aillent faire leur saleté ailleurs.

Alors que je m'avance vers le fond, j'entends des bruits d'adolescents en chaleur. Ils ont pas d'autre endroit où aller à cette heure ci ?

**Moi** : Oh mon dieu !

Alors que j'allais enguirlander ces fauteurs de trouble, je m'aperçois avec horreur qu'il s'agit de deux de mes meilleurs amis et qu'ils sont... vous voyez quoi. Je me couvre immédiatement les yeux et m'excuse en leur tournant le dos.

**Moi** : Je suis désolée ! Pardon ! Je voulais ne pas vous déranger...

**Ginny** : Mon dieu, Hermione ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? **[**_Chuchotant à Harry_**]** Merde, il est où mon haut ?

**Moi** : Je vous jure que j'ai rien vue !

**Harry** : **[**_chuchotant à Ginny_**]** Il est là, tiens. **[**_À moi_**]** C'est, assez embarrassant...

**Moi** : Je suis désolée vraiment... Heu vous êtes habillés ?

**Ginny** : Oui, c'est bon.

J'enlève ma main de devant mes yeux et me retourne prudemment. Ils sont à nouveau habillés mais ça se voit qu'ils étaient en train de se peloter. Ginny a les cheveux décoiffés et ceux d'Harry le sont encore plus que d'habitude et ils sont tous les deux très débraillés.

**Moi** : Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes venus ici pour faire... _ça_ ?

**Harry** : Heu, c'est que, la salle sur demande est déjà prise et...

**Moi** : Et vous n'aviez pas d'autre endroit en tête pour faire vos cochonneries. Mais franchement, la bibliothèque ! Vous auriez put aller dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, dans une salle vide, dans un des très nombreux placards à balais, dans la salle de bain des préfets, en haut de la tour d'astronomie, dans un passage secret que tu es le seul à connaître...

**Harry** : C'est bon, on a comprit, merci.

**Ginny** : Mais qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici si tôt toi ?

**Moi** : Besoin de décompresser. J'ai croisée Ron et Malfoy, au même moment...

**Ginny** : Ca c'est aussi mal passé ?

**Moi** : Ron m'as traité de Pansy et la fouine a cru bon de venir prendre ma défense.

**Harry** : Quel abrutit ce mec ! Mais ne t'en fait pas pour Ron, il lui faut encore un peu de temps pour tout digérer mais je sais qu'il t'aime toujours.

**Moi** : Ouais, je sais. J'espère simplement qu'il m'aura pardonné avant la fin de l'année. Bon, vous feriez peut être mieux d'aller vous changer et aussi de vous coiffer, ça ne serait pas du luxe ! Et moi je crois que je vais plutôt aller faire un tour dans le parc...

**Harry** : Bonne idée...

**Ginny** : A tout à l'heure !

**Moi** : A tout à l'heure.

Je sors de la bibliothèque et me dirige vers le parc. Il fait plutôt frais mais ce n'est pas grave. Le vent se lève et vient mordre mon visage avant de faire voler ma queue de cheval. Je ferme instinctivement les yeux, appréciant ce contact. Ma mauvaise humeur s'est apaisée, je pourrais rester des heures entières à apprécier le calme et la fraîcheur du parc. Je m'avance vers le lac et m'assoie sur la rive. Ca me laisse le temps de penser et de réfléchir.

Mes déboires sentimentaux ont perturbés mon travail ces dernières semaines. Mon niveau scolaire à baissé, oh je vous rassure, de peu mais suffisamment pour moi. Il est grand temps que je me reprenne et que je me re-concentre entièrement sur mes études. C'est ça le plus important. J'aurais tout le loisir de m'inquiéter de l'état de ma vie sentimentale lorsque les cours seront finit.

Et si je n'avais pas mes ASPIC ? Non, c'est tout bonnement inenvisageable, je les aurais et avec que des O. Peut être que je n'aurais que E en DCFM. C'est Harry le meilleur dans cette matière. A partir de maintenant, je ferme mon cœur à double tour et remet mon cerveau en marche intensive. C'est le mieux pour moi, je ne peux me permettre d'échouer. Je n'ai jamais échouée à quoi que soit et certainement jamais à un examen.

**...** : On t'a déjà dit que tu réfléchissais beaucoup trop fort parfois ?

Encore lui ! Mais il me suit ma parole ! Qu'est ce qu'il n'a pas comprit dans **«**_je ne veux plus te voir ?_**»**. Mon attitude n'est-elle pas assez claire ? Je ne répondrais pas, je me suis jurée de ne plus lui adresser la parole de ma vie. Il m'a assez humilié comme ça, je ne me ferais pas avoir une seconde fois. J'étais tombée amoureuse de lui c'est vrai, mais aujourd'hui, depuis que j'ai appris qu'il m'avait mentit depuis le début et que je n'étais qu'un pari, je le hais du plus profond de mon être. Il me débecte, me dégoûte, rien que le fait de croiser son regard me donne envie de vomir. Comment ais-je pus être assez stupide pour le croire et pour lui abandonner ma virginité ?

En tout cas, ça ne se reproduira plus. A partir de maintenant, il restera ce serpent visqueux qui m'a trahis et m'a brisée le cœur. Car oui, je sais maintenant que c'est ce qu'il a fait et que c'est en partie pour ça que je lui en veux autant. Mais n'auriez vous pas réagit de la même façon à ma place ?

**...** : Je vois que tu n'as pas envie de parler. Alors c'est moi qui vais parler et toi qui va écouter.

Pourquoi est ce que j'écouterais ce qu'il a à dire ? Je ne lui dois strictement rien ! Je me lève et commence à m'en aller sans un mot et sans un regard pour ce traître. Il ne mérite pas mon attention.

**...** : Attends ! Écoute-moi !

Il m'attrape le poignet et me retourne face à lui mais ma main libre part et s'écrase sur sa joue. Il va falloir que je sois plus explicite mais ça sera la dernière fois où je lui adresserais la parole. Je lui offre mon regard le plus noir et le plus méchant avant de lui balancer froidement et dédaigneusement :

**Moi** : Ne me touche plus jamais. Ne me regarde même plus, et ne me parle surtout pas. J'en ai plus rien à faire de toi Malfoy. Alors laisse-moi tranquille ou je te jure que tu le regretteras.

Je tourne les talons et alors que j'arrivais aux portes du château, ces dernières s'ouvrirent sur Lavande et Ginny. Je suis hors de moi, furieuse et j'ai une folle envie de tout casser sur mon passage. J'entends des pas précipités derrière moi et la voix de Malfoy me demander de l'attendre et de lui expliquer la situation. Je pousse mes deux amies et entre à l'intérieur du château. Je me dirige rapidement vers le second étage où j'ai cours d'Enchantement dans un quart d'heure.

**...** : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Hermione ? Ca va ?

Je sursaute et me retourne immédiatement pour découvrir Pavartie, Lavande et Ginny. J'essaie tant bien que mal de leur sourire mais ma bouche se tord plus en un rictus qu'autre chose.

**Moi** : Tout va bien. Merci.

**Lavande** : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Malfoy ?

**Moi** : Rien d'important. C'est juste qu'il croit que j'ai emportée un truc à lui dans mes affaires...

**Pavartie** : Et c'est vrai ?

**Moi** : Franchement, vous me voyez prendre des affaires à Malfoy ? Et j'en ferais quoi ? C'est n'importe quoi.

Je leur sourie comme si tout allait vraiment bien, je me détends et je trouve ça vraiment facile après tout, de mentir. Et bon, je sais que je suis amie avec elles mais elles n'ont pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Malfoy. Ce sont mes affaires !

**Moi** : Ne vous en faîtes pas, tout va bien !

**Lavande** : Alors pourquoi t'es devant la salle de cours au lieu de la grande salle ?

**Moi** : J'ai déjà prit mon petit déjeuner. Je me suis levée tôt aujourd'hui. Mais allez prendre le votre. J'attends là, il faut que je voie le professeur Binns pour lui poser une question.

**Pavartie** : On t'a déjà dit que tu travaillais trop parfois ?

**Moi** : Oui.

On se sourie toute puis les filles retournent dans la grande salle, sauf Ginny qui reste plantée là à me regarder.

**Moi** : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

**Ginny** : Qu'est ce qu'il s'est vraiment passer avec Malfoy ?

**Moi** : Je l'ai dit, il croyait que...

**Ginny** : Tu avais prit un truc à lui, oui. Moi je veux la vraie version.

**Moi** : Il voulait me parler. Et je l'ai giflée.

**Ginny** : C'est tout ?

**Moi** : Oui, c'est tout. Mais il n'a pas le droit de vouloir me parler. Et je ne l'écouterais jamais. Je préfère mourir et aller en enfer plutôt !

**Ginny** : Ok. T'es sûre que ça va aller ?

**Moi** : Oui.

Elle me fait une bise et repart. Je la regarde s'en aller et une fois que je suis sûre d'être seule, je cours presque vers la salle commune des préfets en chefs. C'est le dernier endroit où Malfoy pensera que j'irais. Et j'en profite pour tout mettre à sac, je me défoule comme j'en avais envie. Je fouille dans les tiroirs de son bureau et en sors plusieurs lettres. J'en fais les copies et les mets dans mon sac. Tout ce qui me semble suspect subit un sors de copiage et finit dans mon sac.

Je sors de la salle commune au moment où la cloche sonne pour annoncer le début des cours. Je me mets à courir pour être à l'heure mais arrive avec deux minutes de retard. Le professeur Binns me laisse m'installer sans rien me dire, je suis la meilleure élève de sa classe, pour ne pas dire de tout le château. Je sens son regard posé sur moi, je sens qu'il me détaille et essaye vainement d'attirer mon regard, mais c'est peine perdue. Je passe la journée quasiment collé à Harry. Il sait que j'ai besoin d'un peu de compagnie et de réconfort et m'offre ce dont j'ai besoin. Notre amitié n'a jamais failli et je ne l'aime que plus pour ça.

**Moi** : Harry, on peu monter dans ton dortoir ?

**Harry** : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

**Moi** : Viens, tu comprendras...

Nous sommes dans la salle commune et c'est le soir. Harry était en train de discuter avec Seamus et Dean, pendant que Ron jouait aux échecs avec un élève de sixième année et que Ginny finissait un devoir. On monte dans le dortoir des garçons et je verrouille la porte avant d'y jeter un sors d'insonorisation. Je n'ai pas envie que l'on sache ce qui va se passer. Non, sale petit pervers, ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez ! Je pose mon sac sur son lit et sors tout ce que j'ai prit à Draco.

**Harry** : C'est quoi tout ça ?

**Moi** : Des lettres, des papiers et d'autres trucs.

**Harry** : Je vois ça ? Mais pourquoi tu me les montres ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

**Moi** : Harry, il va falloir que tu me jure que tu ne me dénonceras pas, même sous la torture d'un Doloris.

**Harry** : Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

**Moi** : Il faut que tu me promettes Harry !

**Harry** : Je te le jure. Tu es ma meilleure amie, je ne te dénoncerais jamais.

**Moi** : Merci. J'ai volée tout ça à Malfoy. Il ne doit pas savoir que je lui ai volée ces documents.

**Harry** : Mais il va bien s'en apercevoir non ?

**Moi** : Non, ce sont des copies tout ça. J'ai pris mes précautions. Tu voulais avoir la preuve qu'il agit contre nous, et après ce qu'il m'a fait à moi, je suis prête à parier **-**_quelle ironie_**-** que tu as raison. Alors je suis allée dans sa chambre ce matin et j'ai tout volée. Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver la preuve. Mais il va falloir que ça reste entre nous. Personne ne doit être au courant qu'on enquête sur Malfoy.

**Harry** : On pourrait peut être mettre au courant Ron et Ginny !

**Moi** : Non, plus de gens sont au courant, et plus on risque de se faire démasquer.

**Harry** : Mais c'est Ron et Ginny ! Nos meilleurs amis, ils ne trahiront pas !

**Moi** : Bon mais tu fais attention à Ron, il m'en veut encore beaucoup.

**Harry** : D'accord.

**Moi** : Commence à trier, je vais les chercher.

Je déverrouille la porte et descend dans la salle commune chercher Ron et Ginny. Je m'approche de Ginny en premier.

**Moi** : **[**_murmurant_**]** Ginny.

Elle lève les yeux vers moi.

**Moi** : **[**_toujours en murmurant_**]** Ne dis rien. On a besoin de toi, Harry et moi, il faut que tu le rejoignes dans son dortoir. Je vais chercher Ron et on arrive. Ne dis rien à personne et sois discrète...

Je me lève et vais à côté de Ron. Je me penche à son oreille et lui murmure à peu prêt la même chose qu'à Ginny. Il pose son regard surpris sur moi et lorsque nos regards se croisent, il comprend qu'un nouveau secret et une possible nouvelle aventure l'attend. Pour la première fois depuis un mois il me fait un vrai sourire et s'excuse auprès de l'autre joueur avant de me suivre. J'ai le cœur plus léger tout à coup.

Une fois que nous sommes tous dans le dortoir je le verrouille à nouveau et vérifie que le sors d'insonorisation est toujours actif. Harry et Ginny lève les yeux vers nous.

**Moi** : Ok, bon, alors avant toute chose, vous allez devoir promettre de ne rien dévoiler de ce qui va suivre.

**Ginny** : Promit !

**Ron** : C'est promit aussi.

**Harry** : Moi c'est déjà fait.

**Moi** : Bien, alors voilà, tous ces papiers et documents que vous voyez la, appartiennent à Malfoy. Je les lui ai volées. Bien sûr ce ne sont que des copies. Mesure de sécurité. Je suis du même avis de Harry sur ses activités illégales de mangemort et je suis quasiment sûre que nous en trouveront la preuve ici. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, une mission nous attend, enquêter sur lui et le démasquer. On doit l'empêcher de nuire.

**Ron** : C'est drôle que tu dises ça, tu as pourtant couchée avec lui.

**Moi** : Je sais, et ça a été la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie. Mais ça m'a permis d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Et je le regrette. Mais il faut quand même qu'on le fasse. Et si tu ne veux pas prendre part à cette aventure, ce n'est pas grave, tu devras juste garder ça pour toi.

**Ron** : Non, j'en suis. Démasquer Malfoy et le faire souffrir autant qu'il m'a fait souffrir c'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin.

**Ginny** : Et si on ne trouve rien ?

**Harry** : On trouvera forcement quelque chose.

**Ginny** : Pourquoi est ce que vous le persécutait autant ? Je veux dire, jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve cette preuve que vous espérez tant, il ne restera que ce garçon prétentieux.

**Harry** : Pourquoi tu prends sa défense ?

**Ron** : Il ne mérite pas qu'on le défende.

**Moi** : Et encore moins qu'on le prenne en pitié. Tu veux savoir pourquoi on veut autant avoir sa peau ? C'est pourtant simple, on ne peut pas y faire confiance et si personne ne l'arrête, il continuera d'abuser des gens. Et si c'est nous qu'on le fait c'est parce que nous avons chacun ici présent été ses victimes. Il nous a fait souffrir bien plus que de raison, il ne mérite pas qu'on le plaigne et qu'on est pitié de lui.

**Ron** : Et en quoi il t'a fait souffrir toi ?

**Moi** : Moi ? C'est de sa faute si tu me hais. Si tu n'a plus que du dégoût pour moi. Il m'a abusé, m'a fait croire qu'il m'aimait, que j'étais une fille fabuleuse, il s'est montré convainquant et a réussit à obtenir ma confiance. J'ai la moitié des tords dans cette histoire, parce que je n'aurais jamais du croire ses mensonges, je n'aurais jamais dû me laisser allée à avoir confiance en lui. Maintenant je t'ai perdue Ron. Tu ne m'aime plus, et tu n'es plus mon ami aussi. Chaque jour je dois vivre avec mes erreurs et en assumer les conséquences. Et je le fait, sans me plaindre. J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner ce que je t'ai fait. Mais en attendant, la vengeance m'aide à tenir le coup.

**Harry** : Alors tu veux nous aider Ginny où pas ?

**Ginny** : Oui. Je vous suis.

On se met tous sur le lit d'Harry et on lit chaque lettre, chaque document et chaque papier. Deux heures plus tard, on doit s'arrêter car les garçons veulent rentrer se coucher. Alors que j'ouvre la porte, Ginny sur mes talons, la voix de Ron m'interpelle.

**Ron** : Hermione. Je veux que tu sache... Je ne te hais pas.

**TBC**

* * *

_Et voilà, encore un chapitre de finit. Je ne vais pas trop m'étaler ici, juste vous demander ce que vous en avez pensé. La suite, comme toujours dans troi jours..._

_**Preview**_ :

**Moi** : Tu as mangé ces derniers jours ?

**Draco** : Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus avoir à faire à moi.

**Moi** : Ecoute, ce n'est pas le moment pour ça d'accord. J'ai décidée de comprendre **[**_c'est en prononçant ces mots que je comprends à quel point ils sont vrai. C'est ce que je veux plus que tout : comprendre_**]**, je veux comprendre pourquoi.

**Draco** : Pourquoi quoi ?

**Moi** : Pourquoi moi ?!

**Draco** : Tu pourrais décoder ?

**Moi** : Je sais pour le pari que t'as fait avec Blaise. Je vous ai entendu dans les cachots ! Pourquoi est ce que tu as fait ça ? Tu t'ennuyais maintenant que Voldemort est mort ? Tu as décidé que tu voulais me briser c'est ça ? Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre Draco ! Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et moi bêtement je t'ai crue ! Je veux comprendre pourquoi tu agis comme ça...

**Draco** : Quel pari ?


	30. Choc Frontaux

_Coucou !_

_**Disclaimer** : Les citations du début et de fin ne sont pas de moi. Je les ai piquées à la série "**One Tree Hill**". **:))**_

_Pour ce qui concerne le chapitre, vous remarquerez qu'il n'est pas très long. J'en suis désolée... En ce qui concerne la Fiction, je vous annonce que nous en arrivons à la fin. Il ne reste plus que **3 chapitres**. D'ailleurs, je vous en reparlerais mieux plus tard, mais je vous demanderez vos avis sur la fin de la fic'. Vous verrez dans deux chapitres. Ensuite, oui Hermione agit comme une écervelée, mais seriez vous capable de penser correctement face à Draco ? Surtout avec leur passé commun. Et puis les malentendus c'est assez courant. Vous allez enfin avoir dans ce chapitre, la confrontation entre les deux préfets amoureux. Ca va être assez explosif d'ailleurs ! **:))**_

**lol** : Merci, j'espère que ça te plaira ! BiZous

**lucie** : Merci, je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise ! Et j'espère aussi que ça continuera de te plaire ! BiZous

**Ingrid ma coupiiine xD** : Héhéhé, pour la longueur, je savais que tu remarquerais ! **:))** Ensuite, bon, comme je l'ai déjà dit à d'autre, Hermione ne sait pas faire fonctionner son cerveau quand il s'agit de Draco, alors c'est normal qu'elle agisse comme une écervellée ! lol **xD** Et malheureusement, ça ne risque pas de changer de si tôt ! **:))** Bref, j'espère que ça va aller mieux pour toit, c'est pas la joie d'être malade pendant les vacances. Rétablis toi vite ! Et pour moi, ben, je cherchais dans la vente, mais maintenant un peu dans tout. J'ai trouvée un magasin qui embauche, alors je vais voir ce que ça donne... Bref, je te fais plein de Gros BiZous à toi aussi... Et moi j't'aime comme 1 tonne de bonbons Haribo... ! **XD :))**

_Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire à présent : BONNE LECTURE !_

**

* * *

**

**#30** **Choc Frontaux**

**_Personne ne peut pendant très longtemps se montrer un visage à lui-même et en présenter un autre au reste du monde sans finir par s'y perdre et de se demander lequel des deux est le vrai._**

Je marche dans les couloirs en direction des appartements des préfets en chef où je dois rejoindre Draco. Plus vite j'y serrais, et plus vite j'en aurais finit. Mon cœur se serre lorsque je le vois devant le tableau à m'attendre. Maintenant que je le regarde je trouve qu'il a maigri, et est **-**_si c'est possible_**-** encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Je ne devrais pas ressentir de la culpabilité après ce qu'il m'a fait, alors pourquoi c'est le cas ? C'est vrai que j'étais très en colère, et je ne dis pas que je ne le suis plus, juste que je le suis moins et que j'essaye de prendre du recul sur toute cette situation. Après tout, je me suis toujours vantée d'être plus mûre et intelligente que n'importe quel élève du château, alors il faudrait que je le prouve. Car ces derniers temps, ça n'était pas vraiment le cas.

Il lève le regard vers moi et je suis tétanisée de le voir si gris, si froid, presque... mort. J'ai l'horrible impression qu'il ne va pas bien du tout et je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'aurais préférée qu'il me lance son regard haineux, comme avant que toute cette histoire commence. Je le rejoins sans un mot, j'évite même son regard car il me met trop mal à l'aise. J'éprouve même l'envie de pleurer, de crier, et surtout de m'enfuir loin d'ici, courir le plus vite et le plus loin possible. Nous marchons côte à côte durant une heure, mais incapable de continuer ainsi, je décide de briser ce silence mortel.

**Moi** : Tu as mangé ces derniers jours ?

**Draco** : Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus avoir à faire à moi.

**Moi** : Ecoute, ce n'est pas le moment pour ça d'accord. J'ai décidée de comprendre **[**_c'est en prononçant ces mots que je comprends à quel point ils sont vrai. C'est ce que je veux plus que tout : comprendre_**]**, je veux comprendre pourquoi.

**Draco** : Pourquoi quoi ?

**Moi** : Pourquoi moi ?!

**Draco** : Tu pourrais décoder ?

**Moi** : Je sais pour le pari que t'as fait avec Blaise. Je vous ai entendu dans les cachots ! Pourquoi est ce que tu as fait ça ? Tu t'ennuyais maintenant que Voldemort est mort ? Tu as décidé que tu voulais me briser c'est ça ? Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre Draco ! Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et moi bêtement je t'ai crue ! Je veux comprendre pourquoi tu agis comme ça...

**Draco** : Quel pari ?

**Hermione** : Celui où tu devais me mettre dans ton lit. Tu en as fait d'autre sur moi ?

**Draco** : Tu ne me croirais pas, de toute façon.

**Hermione** : Exact. Mais ça n'empêche pas que je veux comprendre pourquoi !

**Draco** : Je suis Draco Malfoy. C'est dans ma nature, j'y peux rien.

**Moi** : Non c'est faux ! Et c'est la que je ne comprends pas ! C'est comme si tu portais des masques. Lorsque tu étais avec moi tu étais si doux, si gentil, si passionné, si... Et aux yeux du reste du monde tu es si arrogant, égocentrique, méchant, froid... C'est à se demander lequel de ces deux masques est le vrai toi. Et si c'est le garçon arrogant et froid, alors je saurais que j'ai fais le bon choix en retournant chez les gryffondors.

**Draco** : C'est tout ?

**Moi** : Non. Je sais maintenant que si j'étais autant en colère, ce n'était pas entièrement ta faute. J'étais en colère d'avoir put tomber amoureuse de toi. Et je vois que j'avais raison d'être en colère puisque tu as l'air de confirmer ce que je pensais déjà.

**Draco** : Alors c'est ça l'opinion que t'as de moi ? Un mec arrogant, hypocrite, froid. J'ai un scoop pour toi, on ne peut pas tous être aussi gentil, débordant de bon sentiment que vous autres les gryffondors. Et à ce que je sache, je ne t'ai pas forcé à tomber amoureuse de moi ! Tu l'as fait toute seule. Maintenant, si tu veux un coupable, ne te dérange pas, colle moi tout sur le dos si ça te chante. Mais tu sauras aussi bien que moi que les apparences ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être.

**Moi** : Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

**Draco** : Tu n'es pas blanche, toi non plus. Tu ne crois pas que j'ignore pour les papiers que t'es venue prendre dans ma chambre ? Et puis c'est toi qui as décidée de coucher avec moi alors que t'étais toujours en couple avec Weasmoche ! Je ne t'ai jamais forcé à rien !

**Moi** : Peut être, mais tu m'as manipulée ! Et c'est aussi dégueulasse.

**Draco** : Si tu enlevais tes œillères ne serais-ce qu'une minute, tu te rendrais compte que le monde n'est pas tout blanc ou tout noir. Et peut être, peut-être que tu te serais aussi rendu compte que je suis tout aussi perdu que tu peux l'être. Tu ne me vois uniquement de deux façons : le gentil Malfoy ou le méchant Malfoy. La vérité c'est que je suis les deux. Et que tout comme toi et certainement la moitié de cette école, je me sens perdu, confus, je me cherche. Sauf que moi c'est encore pire et plus profond. Je suis un serpentard, je ne dois pas montrer ce que je ressens, c'est comme ça depuis toujours. J'étais destiné à être un mangemort, et maintenant que le seigneur est mort, je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir.

**Moi** : Personne ne peut pendant très longtemps se montrer un visage à lui-même et en montrer un autre au monde sans finir par s'y perdre et de se demander lequel des deux est le vrai...

**Draco** : Quoi ?

**Moi** : C'est ce que nous sommes. Nous faisons tous les deux semblants d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Tant que nous ne serons pas totalement honnêtes envers nous même, alors on ne pourra jamais être honnête envers les autres. Je crois qu'on devrait commencer maintenant...

**Draco** : Totalement d'accord.

**Moi** : La vérité, j'ai souvent essayée de la refouler au plus profond de moi. La vérité sur ce que je suis, sur ce que j'éprouve. Je suis amoureuse de toi, et depuis plus longtemps que tu ne le crois. Seulement tu étais épouvantable avec moi et j'ai reportée mon affection sur Ron. J'ai beaucoup de colère au fond de moi. Et cette colère est en grande partie là par ta faute. Je n'aime pas beaucoup étaler mes sentiments comme ça, et sincèrement, j'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis plus d'un mois. Alors ça suffit, après cette longue tirade, tu risque de ne plus m'entendre parler de mes sentiments et dire les mots **«**_je t'aime_**»** pendant une très longue période. Et ne crois pas que je t'ai pardonnée parce que tu m'as utilisé comme un vulgaire jouet !

**Draco** : Je ne t'ai pas utilisé. Tu veux la vérité, alors la voilà. Je ne t'ai pas utilisé. La vérité, c'est que je suis amoureux de toi mais que tu ne jurais que par Weasley, alors j'ai essayé de te détourner de lui, de te montrer ma présence. Tu ne m'as toujours regardée qu'avec haine et mépris, et c'est le seul moyen que j'ai eu de communiquer, d'avoir une relation avec toi durant ces années. J'en suis désolé. Non, tu n'as pas rêvée, je l'ai dit. Je ne réclame pas ton pardon, on ne pourra jamais changer nos erreurs. Mais je n'ai pas fait de pari te concernant avec Blaise. Parce qu'il est le seul à savoir que tu m'obsédais. Et contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas eu d'ami avec qui parler de mes sentiments. Je ne suis pas un monstre, j'ai deux visages par nécessité, pour pouvoir survivre. Les Serpentards ne sont pas des tendres, on ne peut se permettre la moindre faille, pas comme chez vous les gryffondors qui vous faites des câlins collectifs pour vous remonter le moral. Tout ce que j'ai toujours connu c'est ces deux versions, affectueux et tendre en privé, seul dans notre manoir, et froid et arrogant en public. Je n'ai jamais eu le choix contrairement à toi...

**Moi** : Dans ce cas, pourquoi rester avec ton père, si c'est si horrible ?

**Draco** : Horrible ? Mon père ? Tu ne comprends pas.

**Moi** : Non, c'est vrai. Tu pourrais m'expliquer dans ce cas.

**Draco** : Mon père ne m'a jamais maltraité comme certain peuvent le croire dans le château. Et ce n'est pas un monstre, il est même très loin de cette image. Tu n'imagine pas les tortures que le seigneur des ténèbres lui a infligés simplement parce qu'il voulait nous tenir, ma mère et moi, à l'écart de lui. Parce qu'il voulait nous protégés de sa cruauté. Comment tu crois que j'ai apprit tout ce que je sais ? C'est mon père qui m'a appris à voler, il m'a enseigné des sorts pour que je sois plus fort et que je puisse me défendre. Ma famille n'est pas celle que l'on décrit dans les journaux ou parmi les gryffondors. Bon, j'avoue qu'ils n'aiment peut être pas spécialement les sangs de bourbe... Pardon, les nés-moldus, mais je n'ai pas dis qu'on était la famille de bon samaritain non plus.

**Moi** : Mais maintenant que vous n'avez plus rien à craindre de Voldemort, pourquoi continuer de vous comportez comme ça ?

**Draco** : Parce que c'est ainsi qu'on a toujours été, et qu'il y a encore beaucoup de mangemort dans la nature qui ne demande qu'à nous faire la peau.

**Moi** : Merci.

**Draco** : Pour quoi ?

**Moi** : De m'avoir ôté mes œillères.

Je le sers dans mes bras et je dois admettre que ça fais du bien de me retrouver dans ses bras à nouveau. Et il a vachement maigris ma parole !

**Moi** : Draco, tu mange normalement ces derniers temps ?

**Draco** : Pourquoi tu demande ça ?

**Moi** : Parce que tu as beaucoup maigri, et que t'es encore plus pâle que d'habitude...

**Draco** : Tu te ferais du souci pour moi ?

**Moi** : Ne rêve pas, je ne t'ai pas pardonnée. Après tout, j'ai passé un mois infernal, et j'ai eu le cœur brisé, alors...

**Draco** : Et tu crois que j'ai fait la fête tous les jours où quoi ? Moi aussi j'ai eu le cœur brisé, et contrairement à toi, je n'avais aucune idée du pourquoi tu ne voulais plus me voir du jour au lendemain...

**Moi** : Je ne m'excuserais pas pour ça. C'était totalement légitime !

**Draco** : Peut être, mais tu aurais put venir m'en parler au lieu de fuir comme une lâche ! C'est à se demander pourquoi tu es à gryffondor !

**Moi** : Quoi ? J'y crois pas, alors là c'est le bouquet. Tu sais quoi, va te faire voir Malfoy. En fait, je te dis merci pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux sur toi. On aura beau dire où faire ce qu'on voudra, aucun de nous ne pourra changer l'autre. Et j'ai finit d'essayer. Adieu Malfoy...

Je le laisse en plan au beau milieu du hall et retourne dans la tour des gryffondors. D'accord, je dis pas que j'ai crue à une réconciliation, j'étais encore trop en colère pour ça, mais je m'étais dis que c'était certainement possible quand je me serais calmée. Tu parle, il restera toujours cet abruti de Malfoy quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse où quoi qu'il arrive. C'est devenu une évidence maintenant. Il va me falloir faire le deuil de cette relation, tourner la page et aller de l'avant, parce qu'on aura beau dire, et même essayer, on ne peut pas changer le passé. Même avec un retourneur de temps. Nos erreurs nous font grandir, et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais être passé à côté de l'erreur que fut Draco. On a quand même eu de très bon moment ensemble, j'ai énormément ris avec lui. Et par-dessus tout, j'ai aimée, j'ai aimée comme jamais je ne l'avais fait auparavant, même si je refusais de l'admettre. Une larme coule le long de ma joue et je l'essuie avant d'ouvrir le tableau, personne ne doit savoir, ça restera un de mes plus beaux et plus précieux secrets. Dans deux mois j'aurais finit l'école, j'entrerais dans ma vie d'adulte, je pourrais faire ce que je voudrais, aller là où j'en ai envie et tenter d'oublier toute cette pathétique histoire.

Et puis je vais revoir mes parents, mes parents que j'ai crus mort pendant un long moment. Aujourd'hui je me retrouve à la croisée des chemins et je dois choisir la direction qui me permettre d'avancer sans me retourner pour voir ce passé avec lui. Harry et Ginny sont encore en train de se bécoter, et j'ai toujours du mal à me rappeler qu'ils sont fiancés. Ils me font signe de venir les rejoindre, ce que je fais avec joie. Les voir si heureux, profitant pleinement du moment présent tout en songeant au futur, à leur avenir ensemble, ça me fais sourire et je prends conscience que cette année m'a fait grandir plus que je ne l'aurais imaginée, et qu'il est temps pour moi de me tourner vers ce futur plein de promesse qui me tend les bras grand ouvert...

**_Lorsque l'on se perd en chemin, on à deux solutions. Tenter de retrouver la personne que l'on était, où lui dire adieu pour toujours._**

**TBC**

* * *

_Certain d'entre vous auront peut-être remarqué le "**Je suis Draco Malfoy**". Très largement inspiré du désormais célèbre : "**I am Chuck Bass**" de **G**ossip **G**irl. Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? On remarque qu'on touche à la fin ? Mais il va y avoir encore une où deux péripéties pour nos petits sorciers. Surtout pour Hermione. J'ai hésitée un moment en ce qui concerne la preview, puis je me suis dis que ce passage serait bien, laissant un gros suspens. Hermione est-elle sérieuse ? Tout ça est vrai où bien ce n'est qu'une farce ? Hahaha, sur ce coup je fais ma sadique et je vous répond que vous devez attendre **TROIS** jours pour savoir le pourquoi du comment de la suite... **:))** _

**Preview** :

**Ginny** : On pourrait me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ?

**Ron** : Rien, tout va bien.

**Harry** : Vous vous êtes réconciliés ?

**Ron** : Oui. Ce matin, si vous voulez savoir. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous laisser seul...

**Ginny** : Ah non, hors de question ! Je veux tout savoir ! Et pour commencer, que ce passe t-il exactement ?

**Ron** : Ce n'est pas le moment Gin'.

**Ginny** : Quoi ? Je ne partirais pas comme ça, je ne lâcherais pas le morceau aussi facilement !

**Moi** : Je suis enceinte.

_BiZous ! **:))**_


	31. Naître où ne pas Naître

_Coucou tout le Monde !_

_Alors, alors, je vois que la Preview en a intrigués plus d'un. Héhéhé, vous aurez vos réponses dans **CE** chapitre. Et comme certains d'entre vous me l'ont demandés, **O**ui, c'est bientôt la fin. Très bientôt même. En réalité, il ne reste que 1 à 2 chapitres. Je précise parce que vous n'allez pas comprendre autrement. J'ai tendance à mal m'exprimer parfois._

_Le chapitre 32 peut très bien terminer la Fic'. Seulement, ça la termine de façon à ce que ça me laisse le champs libre à écrire une suite à cette Fic'. Et le chapitre 33, lui, il Conclut Définitivement la Fic'. Alors je demande l'avis de tous les Lecteurs et de mes Revieweurs bien aimés. Mais vous pourrez mieux décider avec le prochain chapitre cependant..._

_Je préviens également que je parle d'un sujet qui peut être sensible dans ce chapitre. Je n'ai absolument rien contre les différents points de vue que peuvent avoir les gens sur ce sujet : l'avortement. Alors ne prenez pas tout ça trop à coeur, il faut se souvenir que ce n'est qu'une histoire. J'ai essayée de faire en sortes de ne pas caricaturer les réactions, je ne sais pas si ça sera réussi où pas. Je me suis juste inspirée de la réaction d'une amie quand on avait parlée de ça pour faire Ginny. Je peut dire que ce jour là elle s'était tellement enflammée, tellement énervée, qu'il a fallu un bon moment et une bonne dose de Zen Attitude pour réussir à la calmer. Donc, ne m'en veuillez pas trop... Je dis tout ça juste au cas où, hein ! **;)**_

**Lucie** : Merci, je suis contente que ça continue de te plaire ! Oui je mets du suspens, c'est parce qu'on arrive bientôt à la fin, c'est pour ça. BiZous !

**Amber** : Coucou, je te remercie pour ta review ! **:))** Je suis contente de savoir que mon système de Preview te plaise. Oui, Hermione n'a jamais couchée avec Ron, donc forcément, ta déduction est juste ! Voilà, BiZous !

**Ingrid :D** : Ben quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a, tu trouve que c'est Sadique ? **:))** Lol, t'es pas la seule, tinquiète ! **:))** Bah, si tu veux aller flinguer Hermione, libre à toi. Mais je ne pense pas qu'une paire de claques puisse lui remettre les idées en place. Elle est trop têtue ! Pour l'attente, je ne peut pas poster tous les jours, sinon la fic' aurait été vite finit. Oui, déjà presque la fin... **:'(** Ca passe vite tout ça ! Vouiiiii, continue de me "soûler" ! **:))** Je suis toujours contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles et de lire tes reviews ! **:))** Mais bon, je vais pas disparaître non plus, puisque j'ai plusieurs OS en préparation. Et pour la suite, désolée mais les chapitres ne sont pas Hyper Long. Juste le 33ème. Mais pour celui là, je demande l'avis des lecteurs, comme je l'ai dis plus haut... Voilà. Passe une bonne semaine. BiZous !! BiZous !!! J't'aime aussi crès crès Fort ! **:)) :)) :)) :))**

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une Excellente Lecture..._

**

* * *

**

**#31 ****Naître où ne pas naître**

Lorsque je me suis réveillée, le ciel était gris, une pluie fine tombait sur le château. C'est comme si le temps reflétait ce que je ressens. Je me sens triste, mélancolique, et sans en savoir la raison exacte, j'ai envie de pleurer sans m'arrêter. Je n'ai presque pas dormit cette nuit, parce qu'à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, j'avais le visage de Draco qui s'imposait. Comment je vais faire pour avancer, aller de l'avant s'il ne cesse pas de me hanter ?

Je suis dans la grande salle, mais je n'ai pas très faim. D'ailleurs l'odeur du café me donne envie de vomir. J'essaie tant bien que mal de me contrôler jusqu'à ce que l'odeur devienne vraiment insupportable et me fasse quitter la salle à toute jambe. Une fois dans le hall je ne peux me retenir plus longtemps et vomis. Des élèves passe près de moi avec une grimace de dégoût et se dépêche d'entrer dans la grande salle. Je sursaute lorsqu'une main se pose sur mon épaule et me redresse vivement. Peut être un peu trop d'ailleurs puisque je suis prise d'un violent vertige qui me fait perdre l'équilibre. Heureusement pour moi, la personne m'ayant faites sursauter me retient et me serre dans ses bras.

**...** : Hey Mione, ça va ? T'es malade ?

**Moi** : Ron ? **[**_Je relève la tête et croise ses yeux bleu inquiet ainsi qu'un timide sourire_**]** Ca va, merci.

**Ron** : Ca n'a pas l'air pourtant.

**Moi** : Non, t'inquiète, tout va bien.

**Ron** : Allez viens, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

**Moi** : Non, c'est bon. Ca va aller. J'ai juste dû avaler un truc qui fallait pas.

**Ron** : Ne dis pas de bêtise Mione.

**Moi** : Depuis quand tu m'appelle comme ça ?

**Ron** : Je t'ai toujours appelé ainsi, on est amis après tout.

**Moi** : ...

Je lui saute au cou et le serre fort contre moi. S'il savait à quel point je suis contente qu'il ne me fasse plus la tête !

**Moi** : Alors ça veut dire que je suis pardonnée et que tu ne m'en veux plus ?

**Ron** : Oui, laissons le passé et ses erreurs où ils sont, d'accord ?

**Moi** : Absolument ! Comme je suis contente, tu peux pas savoir à quel point. Tu m'as beaucoup manquée.

**Ron** : Toi aussi. Allez viens, tête de mule !

Il me prend la main et ça me fait tout bizarre, puis il m'entraîne à sa suite dans les couloirs où des têtes se tournent vers nous, surprises et intriguées. Lorsque je comprends où il m'emmène, je tente de l'arrêter, de le raisonner, de le convaincre que je vais parfaitement bien, mais il ne veut rien savoir.

**Ron** : Ah non, écoute, si tu veux vraiment que tout redevienne normal entre nous, alors tu va entrer dans cette infirmerie ! Sinon je retire ce que j'ai dis et je te pardonne plus !

**Moi** : T'oserais quand même pas !

**Ron** : J'vais me gêner tiens ! T'oublie avec qui j'ai été élevé ma parole !

**Moi** : Bon, d'accord, mais tu verras que ça sera lui faire perdre son temps !

Il me pousse à l'intérieur de la pièce et l'infirmière sort alors de son bureau pour venir à ma rencontre. Elle a un grand sourire collé sur le visage qui me donne subitement envie de m'enfuir à toute jambes de cet endroit maudit. Ron me pousse un peu plus vers l'avant, sentant bien que je ne bougerais certainement pas de moi-même, enfin pas dans la direction de la vieille folle en tout cas.

**Mrs Pomfresh** : Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, que vous arrive t-il ?

**Ron** : Je crois qu'Hermione est malade. Je l'ai surprise en train de vomir à l'extérieur de la grande salle.

**Moi** : Je vais bien OK ! C'était rien du tout. Alors foutez moi un peu la paix merde ! C'est trop vous demander peut être !

**Ron** : Hermione !

**Moi** : Quoi ? Hermione Quoi ? Bon sang, je commence à en avoir ras le bol que tout le monde me fasse la morale ! Oh bon sang, ça recommence !

Et me voilà à nouveau en train de vomir. Génial ! Non mais c'est quoi cette odeur aussi ? Je commence sérieusement à perdre patience. Donc je laisse la vieille folle qui pu le parfum bon marché s'occuper de moi. Si ça peut lui faire plaisir, grand bien lui fasse. Elle me fait quelque examen puis va s'enfermer dans son bureau pendant quelque minute qui me laisse le temps de **«**_papoter_**»** avec Ron.

**Moi** : Bon, elle peut pas se bouger le cul la vieille folle. J'ai pas que ça à foutre moi ! Je vais pas rester toute ma journée enfermée dans sa putain d'infirmerie !

**Ron** : **[**_un peu choqué je l'avoue_**]** Mione ! Depuis quand t'es vulgaire comme ça ?

**Moi** : Quoi vulgaire ? Parce que je laisse échapper quelque juron, je suis vulgaire ? Ben tu sais quoi... Va...

**Mrs Pomfresh** : Miss Granger, j'ai vos résultats.

**Moi** : **[**_à Ron_**]** Sauvé par la chouette hein !

Ron me regarde bizarrement. Quoi, j'ai pas le droit de me lâcher par moment ? Manquerait plus que ça tient !

**Mrs Pomfresh** : Mr Weasley, je vais vous demander de bien vouloir me laisser seule avec ma patiente et de sortir.

**Moi** : Non, je veux qu'il reste avec moi. Après tout, je n'ai pas... _plus_, de secret pour lui, alors...

**Mrs Pomfresh** : Très bien, comme vous le souhaitez. D'ailleurs cela le concerne aussi je suppose.

**Ron** : Hein ?

**Mrs Pomfresh** : Miss Granger, vous êtes enceinte.

**Moi** : **HEIN** ??

Et là j'explose de rire. Non mais sérieux, elle m'a prit pour qui celle la ? Je suis pas si stupide ! Enceinte ! Rien que ce mot me fait rire encore plus fort. Ron me regarde comme si j'étais devenue folle, et peut être que je le suis devenue finalement, tandis que l'infirmière me regarde avec un air grave et outrée à la fois. Attendez, me dites pas que c'est sérieux ? Ah non, tout mais pas ça ! Dites moi plutôt que je suis condamnée et qu'il ne me reste que quelque mois à vivre !

**Moi** : Attendez, vous ne pouvez **_pas_** être sérieusement sérieuse !

**Mrs Pomfresh** : Etes vous vierge ?

**Moi** : Non.

**Mrs Pomfresh** : Avez-vous eu des rapports il y a environs 5 semaines ?

**Moi** : **[**_j'essaie de calculer, de me souvenir, puis soudain ça fait tilt, la lumière s'allume et je suis sûre que je dois être aussi blanche que les murs de la pièce et je dis d'une petite voix :_**]** Oui.

**Mrs Pomfresh** : Bien, donc dans ce cas Miss, je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieuse. Vous êtes enceinte de cinq semaines. Il va falloir que vous réfléchissiez à ce que vous comptez faire tous les deux.

C'est à ce moment que je tourne mon regard vers Ron qui me fixe d'un air... absent ? Il me fait quoi là ? A-t-il au moins entendu que l'infirmière vient d'insinuer que c'est lui le père ? HEIN ? Moi je viens de le réaliser ! Ron n'est pas le père, je n'ai jamais couchée avec lui ! **OH MERDE** ! Là je viens de faire la pire connerie de ma vie ! Je suis tombée enceinte de Malfoy ! Mais qu'est ce qui m'a prit bon sang ! C'est à croire que je n'ai jamais rien écoutée de ce ma mère m'a dit sur la contraception ! Mais d'ailleurs, il y a des préservatifs chez les sorciers ? Ils font comment pour se protéger ? Non ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça voyons ! Reste concentrée Hermione.

**Moi** : Comment ça, ce que je compte faire ?

**Mrs Pomfresh** : Voulez vous garder le fœtus où bien avorter ?

**Moi** : Parce qu'on peut avorter chez les sorciers ?

**Mrs Pomfresh** : Bien sûr que oui Miss, ne soyez pas stupide. C'est bien pour ce genre de situation que je demande au professeur Dumbledore de donner des cours sur la sexualité ! Mais est-ce qu'il m'écoute ? Bien sûr que non !

**Moi** : Vous avez des... préservatifs ?

**Mrs Pomfresh** : Bien évidemment ! Ils sont mêmes en libre service dans ce coin là-bas.

Elle me pointe un endroit isolé de l'infirmerie plutôt obscur. Certainement pour préserver l'intimité et l'anonymat des utilisateurs. Enfin, ceux qui ne s'en vante pas du moins. Ron vient de se réveiller on dirait. Il s'assoit sagement sur le lit à mes côtés et me prend la main. C'est bien gentil à lui mais c'est surtout lui qui a l'air d'avoir besoin de soutient, pas moi. J'esquisse un sourire amusée, pas moqueur, et reporte alors mon attention sur l'infirmière qui déblatère encore sur l'importance d'être bien informé en matière de sexe, que ce n'est pas un sujet à prendre à la légère et je m'amuse quand elle commence à pester contre Dumbledore en se jurant de lui remonter les bretelles jusqu'à ce qu'il l'écoute et comprenne l'utilité de cours en la matière.

**Mrs Pomfresh** : Bref, comme je vous l'ai dit, il va falloir que vous réfléchissiez à ce que vous comptez faire tous les deux. Prenez le temps de la semaine, vous me direz ensuite ce que vous avez choisi. Bien sûr, comme vous le comprendrez, je vais devoir en informer le directeur.

**Moi** : Bien. Mais je sais déjà ce que je veux.

**Mrs Pomfresh** : Vous devriez en parler avec Mr Weasley dans ce cas, avant de m'en faire part.

**Moi** : Ce n'est pas la peine puisque Ron n'est pas le père. **[**_L'infirmière commence à ouvrir la bouche mais je ne la laisse pas parler_**]** Oui je sais que nous sortions ensemble, mais nous n'avons jamais couché ensemble. Je ne veux pas du bébé.

**Mrs Pomfresh** : En êtes vous sûre Miss ? Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère et...

**Moi** : Je sais tout ça ! Je sais aussi que je veux pas être mère maintenant, je n'ai pas finit mes études, je suis encore beaucoup trop jeune, et je ne parle même plus au père !

**Mrs Pomfresh** : Très bien. Si vous en êtes certaine, vous viendrez la semaine prochaine pour qu'on se charge de ça au plus vite.

**Moi** : D'accord.

Je descends du lit, la main de Ron toujours dans la mienne et l'entraîne à ma suite hors de cet endroit maudit. Pourquoi faut-il que j'accumule les problèmes ces derniers temps ? Ron me stoppe au détour d'un couloir et m'oblige à lui faire face.

**Ron** : C'est _Lui_ ?

**Moi** : Quoi ?

**Ron** : Est-ce que c'est _Lui_ le père ?

**Moi** : Oui. C'est la seule personne avec qui j'ai jamais couchée. Ecoute Ron, je sais que tu dois être sacrément en colère là et...

**Ron** : Non.

**Moi** : ...je suis désolée... Quoi ?

**Ron** : Je ne suis pas en colère. Je ne t'en veux même pas. C'est un malheureux effet secondaire de cette relation. On n'y peut rien. Et puis tu l'as dit toi-même, tu n'en veux pas.

**Moi** : **[**_sous le choc complet !_**]** Heu, oui. Oui c'est exact. Mais c'est vrai, tu va pas me faire la morale et ne plus me parler pendant des mois ?

**Ron** : **[**_il éclate de rire avant de poser son regard tendre sur moi_**]** Bien sûr que non. Nous sommes tout deux très mal placé pour faire la morale à l'autre.

**Moi** : Me voilà rassurée alors. Dis...

**Ron** : Oui ?

**Moi** : On pourrait garder ça pour nous ? Ne rien dire à personne, je n'ai vraiment pas envie que les gens apprennent ça...

**Ron** : Bien sûr. Même si je pense que tu pourrais en parler à Harry et Ginny.

**Moi** : On verra. Peut-être un jour, qui sait !

Nous reprenons notre marche, main dans la main, jusque dans la tour des gryffons, où je vais me changer et me brosser les dents. Une fois fait, je descends et vois que Ron m'attends toujours. Je lui adresse un grand sourire et nous repartons rejoindre Harry et Ginny qui doivent toujours se trouver dans la grande salle. Des murmures suivent notre passage, les élèves se regroupent et nous suivent du regard. Si ça continue comme ça, je ne donne pas cher de leur peau, foi de Granger ! Une fois dans la grande salle, le silence s'abat sur nous. C'est moi ou pas une seule personne ne nous regarde pas ? Je tourne alors les yeux machinalement et croise le siens. Des cernes creuse son regard, ses yeux se font dur, haineux pour ma personne. Et bien qu'il me haïsse, je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Et puis c'est moi qui devrais être le plus en colère merde ! Avec ce qu'il m'a fait ! Salop, t'aurais pas put aller chercher des capotes au lieu de m'engrosser, connard !

Bon, on se calme, je m'assoie face à Harry et Ginny, mais l'odeur de café revient une nouvelle fois au galop, et avant que quiconque ai le temps de me poser une question, je cours encore hors de la salle. Des pas se font entendre dans mon dos et lorsque je me retourne, je me retrouve face à face avec mes trois amis. Mais dans l'encadrement de la porte je vois une tête blonde se fondre dans l'obscurité ambiante. Un bruit sourd recouvre le brouhaha des élèves et le ciel se zèbre d'éclair. La pluie se met à tomber drue, le vent souffle avec force, c'est une véritable tempête qui se déchaîne, et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que le temps s'est définitivement collé à mon humeur. Je tourne le dos à l'effervescence des élèves qui se ruent aux fenêtres pour mieux voir la tempête et monte me caler dans le fauteuil de la salle commune qui se trouve près de la cheminée.

**Ginny** : On pourrait me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ?

**Ron** : Rien, tout va bien.

**Harry** : Vous vous êtes réconciliés ?

**Ron** : Oui. Ce matin, si vous voulez savoir. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous laisser seul...

**Ginny** : Ah non, hors de question ! Je veux tout savoir ! Et pour commencer, que ce passe t-il exactement ?

**Ron** : Ce n'est pas le moment Gin'.

**Ginny** : Quoi ? Je ne partirais pas comme ça, je ne lâcherais pas le morceau aussi facilement !

**Moi** : Je suis enceinte.

Grand silence. Je lève mes yeux sur eux et vois qu'Harry et Ginny me regarde totalement choqués. Ron s'assoit sur l'accoudoir et passe un bras autour de moi pour me réconforter. Cinq minutes et quelque monosyllabe plus tard, mes deux amis semblent enfin retrouver l'usage de la parole. Enfin, surtout Ginny. Harry continue de me fixer sans rien dire, ce qui me met plutôt mal à l'aise.

**Ginny** : Comment ? Je veux dire...

**Moi** : Cinq semaines, de Lui.

**Harry** : Tu le garde ?

**Moi** : Non.

**Ginny** : QUOI ? Mais pourquoi ?

**Moi** : Parce que je ne suis pas prête à être mère. Parce que je n'ai pas finit mes études et parce que ça ne rimerais à rien du tout.

**Ginny** : Mais enfin, c'est un Bébé ! Comment tu peux penser à tuer ton propre bébé !

**Moi** : Déjà ce n'est pas un bébé. Pour l'instant ce n'est qu'un parasite, il ne fait même pas 1 cm Gin' ! Et puis franchement, tu n'as rien à dire parce que tu ne peux pas savoir ce que tu ferais si tu étais à ma place !

**Ginny** : Mais je le sais ! Je le garderais !

**Moi** : Ca c'est ce que tu dis maintenant ! Mais si tu n'avais pas de frères et de sœurs, que tes parents étaient sous garde rapproché 24h/24h, que tu ne pouvais même pas leur écrire, que tu n'étais plus avec Harry, que t'avais le cœur en miette par sa faute, tu garderais vraiment ce... _bébé_, alors que t'es seule pour faire face ? Oui j'ai envie d'avoir des enfants un jour, mais avec un homme qui m'aimeras comme je l'aime, quand j'aurais une situation stable, que j'aurais de quoi élever et éduquer un enfant ! Comment je pourrais le faire si je suis moi-même à peine à la sortie de l'adolescence ?

**Ron** : Elle a totalement raison Gin'. Tu le sais.

**Ginny** : Oh toi tu dis ça uniquement parce que c'est Malfoy qui l'a engrossé et que tu le supporte pas ! Alors va faire ton hypocrite ailleurs par ce que tu ne songe pas un seul instant à son bien être là !

**Moi** : Gin' !

**Ginny** : Non, pas de Gin' ! J'ai raison et vous le savez bien !

**Harry** : Ca suffit ! Tout le monde se calme et vite fait !

**Ginny et Ron** : Mais Harry !

**Harry** : **TOUT DE SUITE** !

**Moi** : Merci Harry.

**Harry** : Fait pas ta maligne avec moi non plus. Maintenant que tout les points de vue ont été exposés, je vais donner le miens. Nous nous devons de respecter la décision que Mione a prise, même si nous ne l'approuvons pas **[**_regard appuyé à Ginny_**]**. Mais ce n'est pas une raison non plus pour l'encourager **[**_regard appuyé à Ron cette fois-ci_**]**. Je te l'ai déjà dis Mione, quoi que tu décide où quoi que tu fasses, je serais toujours là pour toi.

**Moi** : Merci Harry.

**Harry** : Bon, vue qu'on ne risque pas de sortir aujourd'hui, qui ça tente de faire une partie d'échec géant ?

Et là je me mets à rire. Mais un vrai fou rire incontrôlable que je ne peux pas stopper. Merci Harry...

**TBC**

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous convient. Ce n'est pas très facile de parler d'avortement. Il y a une telle polémique autour de ce sujet, que ça me met toujours un peu mal à l'aise. Mon point de vue est que tout être humain est libre de faire ce qu'il veut de son corps. Et il faut dire que parfois, il y a des situations où c'est bien utile. Je ne vais pas dire que les femmes doivents le faire, loin de moi cette idée, parce que je suis bien contente d'être tata pour la seconde fois dans quelque mois. Bref, je ne vais pas m'étaler, parce que sinon je vais m'embrouiller toute seule, chose que j'ai tendance à faire. **:))** _

_Et vous aurez remarqué que les "hormones" d'Hermione commence à agir. Je me suis un peu inspirée de ma soeur qui est enceinte **:))** (trop trop contente d'avoir un second neveu ! **:D** ) et qui peut se mettre en colère pour rien du tout avant de se mettre à rire. C'est bizarre les femmes enceinte ! **:))** Bref, je cède la place à la preview, et je vous donne RDV dans 3 jours..._

**Preview **:

**...** : Salut les enfants !

**Harry** : Hey ma chérie... **[**_Ils s'embrassent_**]**

**Moi** : Coucou Gin'.

**Ginny** : De quoi vous parlez ?

**Moi** : De l'été qui s'annonce et de nos projets.

**Ginny** : Oh, et vous comptez faire quoi ?

**Harry** : Le passer avec toi. Ce n'était pas évident ?

**Ron** : Et moi avec vous deux ! Ca va être génial ça, le frère, la sœur et le meilleur ami ensemble pour un été de folie !

**Ginny** : C'est une blague !?

_BiZous !_


	32. Le Charme de l'Inconnu

_Coucou à Vous !_

_Nous voici déjà à la fin de la Fic'. Le temps aura passé trop vite ! Il n'y a plus qu'un seul chapitre à poster maintenant. Bref, je continue à demander vos avis. Vous me la donnerez une fois finit de lire le chapitre. La Fin ou Une Suite ? Pour l'instant j'ai eu très peu d'avis, mais ceux que j'ai eu sont en faveur de La Fin. Donc si je n'ai pas d'autre avis, je posterais le dernier Chapitre... Voilà._

**Clare **: Nan, Ron et Hermione ne sont pas ensemble, ils sont juste redevenus amis. En ce qui concerne Draco et Hermione, il faut voir la fin pour savoir. Bref, merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir ! BiZous.

**Amber **: Merci ! Pour le bébé, sache juste que ce n'est pas encore finit, on va encore en entendre parler. Et pour Draco et Hermione, je ne peut rien dire sinon je dévoilerais la fin. Voilà, BiZous.

**Ingrid ma Chéwie **: Merci, ça fait plaisir de savoir que ce chapitre ait autant été apprécier. J'avais un peu peur que ça fasse "_cliché_" ou "_déjà vu_". Mais apparement c'était pas le cas. **:))** Je te comprend, je suis tellement extraordinaire que tu ne peut que te languir de moi. MDR ! **:))** Je rigole, t'inquiète ! Pour mes OS, pour l'instant ils sont en cours d'écriture. Alors il faudra patienter un peu. Je prends ton avis en compte, le seule hic, c'est que pour l'instant je n'ai pas trop d'idée pour une autre Fic'. Alors bon, peut-être que ça viendra une fois mes OS finit. Bref, on verra bien, mais merci de m'avoir donnée ton avis ! BiZous, et moi aussi j't'Aime...** :)) :))**

_Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une BONNE LECTURE._

**

* * *

**

**#32** **Le Charme de l'inconnu**

Je pose ma plume avec un immense sourire collé au visage. Le dernier examen est finit. Ils nous restent plus que trois jours à profiter du château avant le départ en vacances, où, en ce qui nous concerne, le début de notre vie d'adulte. Trois jours et je ne reverrais certainement jamais Draco. Je me lève et rend ma copie au surveillant avant de sortir de la salle toute contente de moi. Je croise son regard, un frisson me parcoure la colonne vertébrale mais ne laisse rien paraître et passe les portes de la grande salle. Une fois libre, je sors prendre l'air et m'étendre dans l'herbe verte du parc. Le temps pour moi de repenser aux derniers mois qui sont passés plus vite que je ne l'aurais crue. J'ai hâte de partir, d'aller de l'avant, commencer une nouvelle vie mais en même temps, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de quitter le château. Après tout, c'est ici que j'ai vécue les meilleures années de ma vie.

Ma rencontre avec Harry et Ron, le début de notre amitié, la rencontre d'une bonne partie de la tribu Weasley, la rencontre d'Hagrid, et tant d'autre chose encore. Ca m'arrache un sourire, oui, de merveilleux souvenirs. Et puis les aventures incroyables avec les garçons aussi ! Depuis notre première année jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps où Voldemort a définitivement rejoint le monde des morts. Vraiment, tout ça va me manquer, mais une pensée pour l'avenir suffit pour que ma nostalgie s'envole. Un moment plus tard, j'entends du bruit, l'épreuve est finit et les garçons me rejoignent.

**Ron** : J'ai cru que ça ne finirait jamais !

**Harry** : Mais le plus important c'est que c'est le cas !

**Ron** : Enfin les vacances... J'ai hâte d'y être !

**Harry** : Ouais, et quand je pense que je vais me marier, ça me fait tout drôle.

**Moi** : Vous vous mariez quand ?

**Harry** : Nous n'avons pas fixé de date avec Gin'. On verra bien ce que le temps nous apportera.

**Moi** : C'est très sage de votre part.

**Ron** : Et vous allez faire quoi alors, cet été ?

**Harry** : Profiter de Ginny autant que je le pourrais ! Et toi Ron ?

**Ron** : Je ne sais pas. Je verrais bien, certainement passer du temps avec toi et Gin'. Et toi Hermione, tu va venir au Terrier ?

**Moi** : Je suis désolée, j'ai déjà des projets.

**Ron** : Ah bon ? Tu va faire quoi ?

**Moi** : Ben déjà, pour commencer, je vais rejoindre mes parents. Ensuite je vais faire un petit voyage. Je vais visiter plusieurs pays de l'Europe, la France, l'Italie, la Grèce... Je vais bien m'amuser !

**Harry** : Donc on ne risque pas de te voir au Terrier de si tôt.

**Moi** : Non, mais je vous écrirais. Et j'espère que vous m'écrirez aussi !

**Harry** : Bien sûr.

**Ron** : Ca va faire vide sans toi. Après tout, nous n'avons pas passé une seule fin d'été sans toi depuis la troisième année.

**Harry** : C'est vrai ça.

**...** : Salut les enfants !

**Harry** : Hey ma chérie... **[**_Ils s'embrassent_**]**

**Moi** : Coucou Gin'.

**Ginny** : De quoi vous parlez ?

**Moi** : De l'été qui s'annonce et de nos projets.

**Ginny** : Oh, et vous comptez faire quoi ?

**Harry** : Le passer avec toi. Ce n'était pas évident ?

**Ron** : Et moi avec vous deux ! Ca va être génial ça, le frère, la sœur et le meilleur ami ensemble pour un été de folie !

**Ginny** : C'est une blague !?

**Ron** : Mais non ! T'es pas contente d'être avec ton frère préféré ?

**Ginny** : Déjà, mes frères préférés ce sont Fred et George. Et si t'as le malheur de nous déranger, surtout quand il ne le faut pas, je te jure que je n'hésiterais pas à t'arracher les yeux !

**Ron** : T'oserais quand même pas !

**Ginny** : Tu oublie qui je suis où quoi ? Bien sûr que j'en serais capable et sans en éprouver le moindre remord en plus ! Et toi Mione, tu viens au Terrier aussi ? Pour empêcher mon frère de nous gêner mon fiancé et moi ?

**Moi** : Désolée Ginny mais non. Je pars en voyage à travers l'Europe. Après avoir passé du temps avec mes parents bien sûr.

**Ginny** : Quoi ? Tu nous abandonne ?

**Moi** : Et oui. J'ai besoin d'espace, d'avoir du temps à moi, d'être un peu seule et de faire le point. Et cette excursion est idéale pour ça.

**Ginny** : Mais t'en as le droit ? Je veux dire, c'est ok par rapport à...

**Moi** : C'est ma vie Gin'. J'en fais ce que j'en veux. Et ce qu'il s'est passé ne m'empêchera pas de profiter de ces vacances !

**Ginny** : Et tu rentreras quand ?

**Moi** : Pour être franche, je n'en sais rien. On verra bien ce que l'avenir me réserve...

Si j'étais totalement honnête envers eux, je leur dirais que je ne sais pas si je reviendrais. D'accord c'est une fuite en avant, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le courage de rester là et de le regarder faire sa vie avec _elle_ et en être heureux. Non, c'est trop dur. Durant ces deux derniers mois, il s'est trouvé une nouvelle copine. Chaque jour je prends leur bonheur en pleine figure et ça fait mal. Je me dis alors que c'est ce que j'ai voulu, le repousser le plus loin possible, et que c'est chose faites. Je n'aurais pas put mieux réussir. Mais je ne m'en voudrais pas, c'était évident que nous n'étions pas fait pour être ensemble dès le départ. Mais bornés comme nous étions, nous nous sommes voilés la face, refusant cette simple vérité, plus cruelle que n'importe quel sort impardonnable. Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne sommes plus ensemble, que nous ne nous appartenons plus **-**_d'ailleurs, nous sommes nous jamais appartenue réellement ?_**-** que je n'éprouve plus cet amour ravageur pour lui.

**[**_Ellipse_**]**

Nous voilà le Grand jour. Le banquet de fin d'année a eu lieu hier soir, et me voilà maintenant à regarder une dernière fois ce dortoir qui fut miens durant sept longues années. La bande m'attend en bas. Nous avons décidés de faire ce dernier trajet en Poudlard Express tous ensemble. Du coup, nous nous retrouvons à 10. Nous nous sommes tous fait la promesse de garder le contact, de ne pas se perdre, et je sais qu'ils tiendront cette promesse. Je me revoie lors de mon premier jour, terrorisée et excitée tout à la fois, faisant la connaissance de ces camarades de dortoir pas très sympathique, mais qui sont devenue de véritable amie.

Je descends les escaliers pour les retrouver en train de rire. Du coup un sourire s'installe sur mon visage, bien malgré moi. Nos malles et autres affaires sont déjà à bord du train, merci la magie ! Alors nous sortons du château, bras dessus, bras dessous, avant de nous arrêter et de contempler une dernière fois cette école en tant qu'élève. Certain d'entre nous y reviendront peut-être, je suis sûre qu'Harry y viendra souvent, pour voir Dumbledore notamment. Une fois dans le compartiment, qu'Harry s'est gentiment proposé d'agrandir d'un coup de baguette pour pas que nous soyons trop à l'étroit, on commence à parler des vacances qui s'annoncent, de nos projets. Je les écoute sans jamais dévoiler mes intentions. Puis nous finissons indubitablement par raconter nos meilleurs souvenirs d'écoliers. Les moments les plus drôles, ou bien les plus spectaculaires. Et nous nous accordons tous à dire que les meilleurs moments ont été signés par les jumeaux Weasley. Leur départ de l'école revient sur le tapis et en laisse certain songeur.

Lavande, Pavartie et Ginny commencent à parler de mon voyage en Europe en solitaire et me donne quelque conseil pour draguer de beaux italiens sauvages **[**_leurs mots, pas les miens !_**]**. Luna discute tranquillement avec Dean et Neville, tandis que Harry, Ron et Seamus s'amusent à faire une bataille explosive. Bientôt nous entrons un à un dans la partie et nos cris et fou rire se font entendre dans tous le train ce qui nous vaut quelque passage éclair d'élèves curieux. Puis Malfoy débarque, _elle_ pendue à son bras. Son regard s'attarde sur moi et Ron, assis côte à côte, puis commence à ricaner et à faire son intéressant, comme toujours ! Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher...

Tous mes amis, à l'exception de Luna et moi-même, se lèvent et le menace de leur baguette. Nullement impressionné, il se mit à leur faire des adieux digne de lui, puis a finit par Ron et moi, se moquant de lui et de sa stupidité de m'avoir pardonné ma relation avec lui. D'ailleurs les regards se glissèrent vers moi, surpris et un peu choqués aussi. Après que les élèves nous ai vus main dans la main avec Ron ce fameux jour où j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, les rumeurs sont allées bon train et tous le monde a crus que nous nous étions remis ensemble, et aucun de nous deux n'a démenti. Depuis, je crois que Draco m'en veux. Mais je pouvais faire quoi d'autre hein ? En plus c'est Ron lui-même qui a eu l'idée de ne rien dire et de continuer comme si de rien n'était, et que si les autres s'imaginaient des trucs, grand bien leur fasse.

Je me lève pour faire fasse à Malfoy et à la grande surprise de tout le monde, sans aucune exception, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'est une sorte de dernier baisé, puisque nous serons séparés pour toujours désormais et qu'il ne connaitra jamais le secret de ma grossesse que moi et mes trois amis emporterons dans notre tombe. Je me recule lentement pour le regarder droit dans les yeux et je peux voir qu'elle est toujours là quelque part. Cette flamme qui ne brûle que pour moi. C'est avec un petit sourire triste que je lui fais mes adieux, puisque c'est ici que se termine notre histoire. Une demi-heure plus tard nous arrivons enfin à la gare où nous attend la famille Weasley au complet. Charlie est revenu de Roumanie, Bill, Fleur et leur adorable petite fille sont également présent.

Mrs Weasley me serre fortement dans ses bras, me demandant si je n'ai pas changée d'avis en ce qui concerne mes vacances. Je lui sourie tendrement, un peu comme à ma mère, puis lui confirme que non, et que j'ai hâte de revoir mes parents. Elle m'assure que je serais toujours la bienvenue au Terrier, qu'une place me serra toujours réservée. Fred et George nous montrent leur dernière trouvaille, puis essayent d'en tester une discrètement sur Ron. Je fais mes aux revoir à mes amis puis suis la famille Weasley à l'extérieur de la gare où attends Maugrey qui m'emmènera auprès de ma famille. J'ai subitement envie de pleurer, quitter les Weasley devient presque une torture, je m'accroche alors à Harry et Ron de toute mes forces et des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je ne veux plus partir, pas sans eux, c'est trop dur. Ils me calment et parviennent même à m'arracher un sourire, mais le cœur n'y est pas vraiment.

Ils me promettent qu'au moindre souci, à la moindre demande, ils seront auprès de moi, prêt à me ramener au Terrier. J'acquiesce alors, confiante, rassurée, puis après les avoir tous embrassés, je me tourne vers Maugrey, attrapant un de ses bras fermement tandis que mon autre main se pose délicatement sur mon ventre et qu'un sourire béat illumine mon visage. Nous transplanons, et arrivons devant une grande maison en bord de mer. Mes parents sont là, m'attendent avec impatience et je me mets à courir dans leur direction à toute vitesse. Nous avons tellement de chose à rattraper, à nous dire, à partager ! Auprès de mes parents je me sens à nouveau sereine, ils ne s'ont pas morts mais bien réel et j'ai tout simplement envie de crier et de pleurer de joie tellement ça me semble irréel.

Ma mère pose sa main à son tour sur mon ventre. Un sourire échangé et nous rentrons dans la maison. Je me retourne vite fait et ferme la porte alors que la vie m'offre une seconde chance, une opportunité d'aller de l'avant, de laisser les cicatrices et fantômes derrière moi, et je compte bien en profiter.

**TBC ou The End ?**

* * *

_Voilà, en ce qui concerne ce chapitre. Qu'en avez vous pensé ? **La Fin ou Une Suite** ? Je peux vous dire que moi j'ai adorée écrire cette fic'. Alors je ne serais pas contre d'écrire une suite. Surtout que ça laisse beaucoup de chose en suspend. Hermione et le bébé, Hermione et Draco, Hermione et Ron, Harry et Ginny et leur mariage... Plein de chose non résolu dans ce chapitre. Mais que si vous décidez d'avoir la fin, seront résolus dans le Dernier chapitre. Même que ce dernier chapitre est le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit ! Mais dans le cas où vous décidez d'une Suite, vous retrouverez tout ça dedans. Bref, c'est à vous de voir. _

_Aujourd'hui point de Preview, vous comprenez bien pourquoi. Et même si je devais en mettre une, je serais incapable de choisir un morceau du dernier chapitre. Donc, à Vos Claviers cher amis revieweurs ! **:))**_

_BiZous._


	33. Juste Mariés

_Coucou tous le Monde..._

_**Alors voilà AVANT TOUTE CHOSE, je vous Avertis. Le Chapitre qui suit, est le tout dernier de la Fic'. Il la conclut définitivement. Cependant, comme Certain d'entre vous m'ont demandé un "Tome 2", j'ai commencée à l'écrire. Donc si vous voulez lire le "Tome 2", ne lisez PAS le chapitre qui suit. Parce que le "Tome 2" reprendra après la fin du Chapitre 32. Et que ce chapitre là n'aura absolument rien à voir avec la suite. Lecteurs, Vous Voilà Prévenus.** _

_Ensuite, je Remercie du Fond du Coeur tous mes lecteurs, que ce soit ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews où non. Je sais qu'il doit y en avoir qui me lise sans m'en laisser alors je tiens à vous dire Merci de m'avoir suivit jusqu'au bout. Ensuite je remercie également tout ceux qui ont ajouter la Fiction et moi-même dans leur Alerte et dans leur Favoris. Ca me touche beaucoup._

_Maintenant je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews : **daphnée ; marjo_potter ; clare ; Emma ; riennipersonnequiregardelesfic ; Lola ; Elisendre ; deby ; els ; J. ; Myia ; P.Y ; Ellana ; .com ; lucie ; lol ; liegitimedemence ; Adore Youu ; Hamataroo ; Darling Cherry ; MiaSa ; Nornors alias Nounours ; hermymalfoy33 ; Loliedana ; ReD-AnD-gOlD ; Ninia Black ; Elea-chan ; Missgranger33 ; MissDH ; Minnidu14 ; Amber ; nerilka ; faniejan ; Fan0190 ; Mia Granger-Malfoy ; Nedwige ; elodu92 ; Victoria Boubouille ; PiiBiiEss ; Sisters-Volturi ; Malfoy Funambule ; Cha Darcy ; x3-Lilly-XD ; NanaXx ; Jeff-La-Bleue ; Aesha et enfin Ingrid et Serinu-chan**. Si j'ai oubliée certaine personne, je m'en excuse._

_Pour ceux qui me laisseront des reviews sur ce chapitre et à qui je ne pourrais pas directement répondre, je le ferais sur mon profil où bien au début de la prochaine histoire que je posterais. _

_**Disclaimer** : Les Citations qui parcourent le chapitre ne sont évidemment pas de moi. Je les ai prise dans la série "One Tree Hill", pour pas changer !_

_En ce qui concerne le chapitre, j'ai quelque petites choses à vous dire dessus. Pour pas que vous soyez prit de court. Alors déjà pour commencer, Hermione va parler de son voyage en Grèce sur l'île de Kalokairi. Je ne crois pas que cette île existe en vrai, c'est celle du film "Mamma Mia". Ensuite, je précise un peu les choses quant aux méchant. Voldemort est mort, mais certains mangemorts puissant et méchant sont encore en activité, et c'est pour ça que les parents d'Hermione ont été mit sous protections. Parce que les méchants voulaient s'en prendre aux proches d'Harry. Et pour Draco, ben c'est parce que ils ont trahis Voldemort et qu'ils sont passé dans le "camps des gentils" si je puis dire ainsi. Pas qu'ils soient gentils les Malfoy, mais ils ont sut comprendre que rester du côté des mangemorts c'était pas bon pour eux. Et les mangemorts veulent se venger._

_Ensuite, dans ce chapitre, il y aura un peu de slash. Rien de bien méchant, rassurez-vous. Juste quelques allusions tout au plus. Mais je ne voudrais pas que ça vous gêne en quoi que ce soit. Et puis c'est des couples trop mignon tout choupinou qu'on a envie de câliner... Voilà, je crois que j'ai fait le tour de ce que j'avais à vous dire._

_Bonne Lecture_

**

* * *

**

**#33** **Juste Mariés**

**Moi** : Arrête un peu de bouger !

**...** : Mais j'ai envie de faire pipi !

**Moi** : Très bien Gin', allons au toilette. Lavande, passe devant en éclaireur.

Nous sommes au Terrier pour fêter le mariage d'Harry et Ginny. Finalement ils n'ont pas voulu attendre et c'est aujourd'hui, deux mois après la fin des études qu'ils se passent la corde au cou. Nous avons tous eu nos ASPIC au cas où vous vous poseriez la question. Je suis arrivée il y a deux jours, étant la demoiselle d'honneur, je me devais d'être la en avance. Hier soir nous avons enterrée la vie de jeune fille de Ginny et nous nous sommes beaucoup amusées. Nous sommes sorties dans un club branché de Londres avec Lavande, Pavartie et Luna. Nous avons fait la fête comme des folles et nous avons organisées un jeu de piste avec différents gages pour l'occasion. Et je peux dire avec fierté que notre petite Ginny les a tous relevés haut la main.

Donc nous voilà, dans les couloirs du Terrier, en robe, nous dirigeant vers les toilettes et faisant attention à ce que Harry ne voit pas Ginny dans sa magnifique robe blanche. En attendant, ben, je vais vous dire un peu ce que j'ai fait de mon été. Je suis restée trois semaines avec mes parents. Bien sûr je ne pouvais pas utiliser la magie, et les membres de l'ordre qui étaient là en permanence non plus, c'est une des protections. Mais ce n'était pas grave, après tout, je suis née moldus et j'ai grandie ainsi alors... Puis je suis partie visiter Paris, une ville magnifique, ensuite, j'ai fait Barcelone, Rome et Milan avant de finir à l'île de Kalokairi, en Grèce. Nous revoilà dans la chambre de Ginny et je l'aide à finir de se préparer.

**Moi** : T'es nerveuse ?

**Ginny** : Absolument pas. Je suis plutôt pressée !

**Moi** : Même pas une minuscule boule de stress où d'anxiété quelque part ?

**Ginny** : Nope. Juste de l'excitation. Et un bonheur intense. Dans moins d'une heure je serais la femme d'Harry, le garçon que j'aime depuis mes 11 ans, alors pourquoi voudrais tu que je sois nerveuse, anxieuse où stressée ?

**Moi** : Je demandais simplement.

**Ginny** : J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est toi qui est nerveuse. C'est parce que tu es la cavalière de Ron ? Où alors parce que t'as peur qu'il puisse faire une apparition, ce qui est impossible.

**Moi** : Tu as peut être raison, c'est certainement moi qui suis nerveuse, mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir.

**Ginny** : Ouais, elles ont bon dos tes foutus hormones !

**Lavande** : **[**_passant la tête par la porte_**]** C'est l'heure, faut y aller maintenant.

**Moi** : Oh, ma chérie, je suis si fière de toi, de vous !

**Ginny** : Je t'aime Mione, tu le sais hein ?!

**Moi** : Bien sûr Gin'. Et je t'aime aussi.

**Ginny** : Alors promet moi que jamais rien ne changera entre nous.

**Moi** : Des tas de choses vont changer et ça commence aujourd'hui. Mais je te promets que rien ne changera entre nous. Tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie, ma petite sœur.

Je la serre dans mes bras mais fais quand même attention de ne pas froisser sa robe et de ne rien gâcher à sa tenue. Ca serait dommage de tout devoir recommencer, maintenant que nous sommes prêtes à descendre.

**Moi** : Allez, c'est pas le moment de pleurer hein, sinon on va ruiner notre beau maquillage !

**Ginny** : C'est vrai que ce serait tragique !

Nous rions de bon cœur. J'ouvre la porte et passe devant Ginny. Nous arrivons à l'entrée du jardin où Mr Weasley attend.

**Mr Weasley** : Hermione, tu es magnifique !

**Moi** : Merci Mr Weasley. Mais je ne dois pas ressembler à grand-chose en vérité !

**Arthur** : Ne dis pas de sottise, tu es resplendissante.

**...** : C'est ce que j'arrête pas de lui dire.

**Arthur** : Merlin, Ginny, tu es à couper le souffle !

**Ginny** : Merci papa.

**Arthur** : J'en reviens toujours pas, ma petite fille qui se marie. J'ai l'impression que c'est hier que je te ramenais de l'hôpital.

**Ginny** : Papa, j'épouse simplement Harry, je ne vais pas mourir ou partir à l'autre bout du monde !

**Arthur** : Mais ça revient au même ! Mon petit bébé qui devient une femme. Je suis tellement fier de toi. De toi aussi Hermione.

**Ginny** : Papa...

**Moi** : Bon, il est temps que j'y aille...

Je prends mon bouquet puis me dirige vers l'autel en musique et sous le regard émerveillé de mes deux meilleurs amis. Maintenant que j'y pense, vous vous souvenez que j'avais pris des lettres et d'autres trucs à Malfoy dans le but de prouver qu'il complotait toujours avec les mangemorts, et bien nous n'avons jamais rien trouvés qui aille dans ce sens mais plutôt dans l'autre. Au début nous avons tous été surpris, Draco travaillant pour l'ordre ? Tout simplement impossible. Mais Dumbledore n'a jamais rien voulu révéler. Alors on a finit par laisser tomber. La marche nuptiale retentie et toutes les têtes se tournent pour voir Ginny apparaître. Pour ma part, je me tourne vers Harry. Un immense et lumineux sourire se colle sur son visage tandis que des milliers d'étoiles viennent danser dans ses yeux. J'ai l'impression de ne l'avoir jamais vu aussi heureux. En fait, c'est le cas. Alors son bonheur se fait contagieux et mon sourire s'élargie également. Ce va être une magnifique journée.

Ginny me tends son bouquet que je prends dans un sourire complice. La cérémonie débute, ils enlacent leurs mains et un lien vient les entourer. Ils échangent leurs vœux et mon regard se pose sur Ron. Nos retrouvailles ont été chaleureuses, pas du tout gênée comme j'avais put l'imaginer. Son regard accroche le mien et nous nous sourions. Ils m'ont tous beaucoup manqués cet été, même si ont s'écrivaient régulièrement. Je reporte quand même mon attention sur les deux amoureux, pile au moment où Ginny se penche vers moi pour récupérer son alliance. Je la sors du bouquet dans lequel je l'avais cachée pour ne pas la perdre où me la faire voler **[**_on ne sait jamais avec deux jumeaux qui adorent faire des farces parfois de mauvais goût_**]** et la lui tends.

Elle la glisse au doigt d'Harry qui à son tour fait glisser la sienne au doigt de Ginny. Leur sourire est éclatant, leur bonheur palpable, j'ai du mal à imaginer le bonheur autrement que ça : Harry et Ginny, les Potter-Weasley. Harry finit par embrasser Ginny qui enroule ses bras autour de sa nuque. Ils finissent cependant par se détacher l'un de l'autre et main dans la main se dirige le long de l'allée vers les grandes tentes installées pour la réception. Ron s'avance vers moi et me tend son bras que je prends et nous suivons alors les nouveaux mariés. Je me retiens de rire en voyant Hagrid qui se mouche dans son grand mouchoir et qui a les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré.

Une fois sous les tentes je me dirige vers la table principale, celle des mariés et des témoins, autrement dit celle d'Harry, Ginny, Ron et moi et m'y assoie. Harry et Ginny sont à l'entrée de la tente et parle avec les invités qui leurs présente leurs félicitations et leurs meilleurs vœux de bonheur. Alors vue que je ne suis pas utile pour l'instant, je m'économise pour le reste de la journée et de la réception. Ron me rejoins et s'assoie à mes côtés.

**Ron** : Ca va ?

**Moi** : Très bien. J'ai juste encore un peu de mal à me dire qu'ils sont mariés.

**Ron** : C'est vrai que ça fait drôle. Ma petite sœur et mon meilleur ami.

**Moi** : Jaloux ?

**Ron** : Non, et toi ?

**Moi** : Absolument pas.

**Ron** : Alors, tu vas faire quoi après ?

**Moi** : Après quand ? Parce que après la réception, je monte direct me reposer.

**Ron** : Non, je veux dire, après que tu sois partie d'ici. Parce que je suppose que tu va pas t'attarder d'avantage au Terrier une fois qu'Harry et Ginny seront partit en lune de miel.

**Moi** : Serais-ce une façon à toi de me demander de rester au Terrier pour la fin de l'été et par conséquent de te tenir compagnie ?

**Ron** : Oui. Alors ?

**Moi** : Alors j'en dis que mes voyages peuvent bien attendre. Je serais une bien mauvaise amie si je te laissais tout seul à te morfondre dans ton coin !

**Ron** : Hey ! Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée Mione.

**Moi** : Mais ce n'est pas le cas Ron, sinon je t'aurais envoyée danser le tango avec un elfe de maison.

Nous rions un peu, ce qui nous relaxe et nous voyons enfin arriver les nouveaux mariés.

**Harry** : Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire tous les deux ?

**Moi** : Oh, pas grand-chose. Juste une histoire de tango et d'elfe de maison.

**Harry** : Quoi ?

**Ron** : Laisse tomber, ça vaut mieux.

Nous échangeons un regard et un sourire complice sous l'incompréhension d'Harry. Finalement nous nous asseyons tous et entamons une discussion animée. Nous ne savons pas vraiment quand nous nous retrouverons ainsi la prochaine fois alors nous en profitons jusque là. Les invités s'asseyent à leur table puis un orchestre se met à jouer tandis que les assiettes se remplissent d'un coup. Avant de commencer le repas nous nous exclamons tous **«**_Aux jeunes Mariés !_**»**, puis chacun entame une conversation ainsi que son assiette en ce qui concerne Ron.

Décidemment il ne changera vraiment jamais. Mais c'est plutôt une bonne chose, trop de choses changent en ce moment, et c'est plutôt agréable d'avoir un point fixe, quelque chose qui ne change pas et sur quoi on peut se reposer. Pour moi c'est Ron. Malgré tout ce que nous avons vécu cette année, malgré nos disputes et notre rupture, nous sommes restés amis, et ça n'a pas de prix.

**Ginny** : Alors Mione, tu repars quand ?

**Moi** : Je ne sais pas.

**Ron** : Elle reste avec moi le reste de l'été.

**Harry** : Et après les 15 jours ? Tu va rester ici où repartir chez tes parents ?

**Moi** : Question difficile. Je n'en sais rien. J'ai deux semaines pour y réfléchir de toute façon. Au fait, je ne vous en ai pas encore parlée, mais c'est parce que je ne trouvais pas le bon moment pour ça avec le mariage qui était tout proche et tout, mais bon voilà...

**Harry** : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

**Moi** : Ben, j'aurais une faveur à vous demander, à Ginny et à toi Harry.

**Ginny** : Tout ce que tu veux n'amour !

**Moi** : Voilà, je me lance. J'aurais voulu savoir si tout les deux vous accepteriez d'être le parrain et la marraine de...

**Ginny** : Aaahh **[**_imaginez là un cri hystérique bien perçant_**]**, ma Mione ! Je me demandais si t'allais jamais finir par le demander !

**Moi** : Alors heu... Ca veut dire que...

**Ginny** : Bien sûr qu'on accepte ! J'attends ce moment depuis des mois !

**Moi** : Oh, heu, Ok. Harry ?

**Harry** : **[**_il me sourit tendrement avant de répondre_**]** Bien sûr que j'accepte. Comment ne pas accepter Mione, t'es quand même ma meilleure amie.

**Ron** : Et moi alors ?

**Moi** : Oh Ron, ne te sens pas vexé s'il te plait. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as moins de valeur à mes yeux tu sais, c'est juste que je me suis dis que si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose, Harry et Ginny seraient parfait pour élever Stella.

**Harry, Ginny et Ron** : Stella ?

**Moi** : Oui, Stella Olivia Granger.

**Ginny** : Ouh, que c'est trop 'gnon ! Une petite Granger de plus !

**Ron** : Prions Merlin pour qu'elle ne ressemble pas à son père en tout cas !

**Ginny** : Ron ! Ce ne sont pas des choses à dire voyons !

**Moi** : Bref, ne parlons plus de ça, c'était juste une petite parenthèse ok. Aujourd'hui c'est votre journée à tout les deux, enfin, surtout à toi Ginny. Alors vous partez où en voyage de noce ?

**Ginny** : Harry veut pas me le dire !

**Harry** : C'est bien pour ça que ça s'appelle une surprise !

**Ginny** : Mais tu peux me le dire quand même !! Je suis ta femme maintenant ! On doit tout se dire ! Et puis je te promets que je ferais comme si j'étais pas au courant !

**Harry** : Pitié, elle va me rendre fou !

**Ron** : Et oui mon vieux, t'as voulu la pire de tout les Weasley réunis, maintenant que tu l'as, tu te débrouille avec !

Nous éclatons de rire tandis que Ginny fait semblant d'être vexée, avant de nous rejoindre dans notre fou rire. Puis notre attention est captée par Fred et George qui viennent de se lever et qui réclame l'attention afin de faire un discours. Une fois obtenue, ils se lancent un petit regard en coin puis adresse à Ginny et Harry un énorme et éclatant sourire avant de se lancer.

**Fred** : Bien alors Harry, George et moi, on voulait vraiment te souhaiter un très bon courage...

**George** : En effet, Merlin sait à quel point tu va en avoir besoin pour supporter notre dragonne de sœur au quotidien.

**Fred** : Quant à toi petite sœur adorée, maintenant que t'es mariée...

**George** : Tu n'auras plus besoin de venir nous embêter, tu as Harry !

**Fred et George** : Merci Harry !

La salle explose de rire sauf Molly qui ne semble guère apprécier le discours des jumeaux. Mais Arthur la calme un peu et finalement, après avoir vue que même Ginny rigole, elle se laisse aller à rire. Ca me fait penser à la dernière idée d'Arthur qui n'a pas vraiment plu à Molly. Il s'est mit en tête de faire installer le téléphone au Terrier, ce à quoi Molly a répliquée en disant que ça ne leur servirait à rien puisqu'ils n'ont aucun ami moldu et que les sorciers n'utilise pas de **«**_félétone_**»**. Puisque c'est l'heure des discours, je me tourne vers Ron qui ne semble pas très à l'aise et préfère que je fasse le miens en premier. Je me lève donc et attire immédiatement l'attention.

**Moi** : Bien, puisque c'est le moment des discours, je me lance. Au fait Fred, George, très beau discours, vraiment. **[**_Un grand sourire s'étale sur leur visage, tout fier d'eux_**]** Mais à quand le mariage vous aussi ? Ginny est la dernière et c'est la seconde à se marier, ne tardaient plus trop où vous n'aurez que les moches, hein !? **[**_Je leur fait un petit clin d'œil et ils éclatent de rire tandis qu'Harry et Ron sourient en repensant à cette anecdote_**] **Bon alors, Harry, Ginny, tout d'abord sachez que je vous aime énormément. Je ne pourrais imaginer une vie sans vous deux, et surtout ensemble ! Je ne sais pas si vous êtes tous au courant, mais Harry a mit un temps fou à se rendre compte que Ginny était **LA** bonne. Pour ce qui est de Ginny, au contraire, elle l'a comprit instantanément. Lorsque je vous regarde tout les deux, je me dis que vous êtes la définition même des mots Amour et Bonheur. Je pense que je ne dois pas être la seule présente à me dire qu'il est impossible d'être aussi heureux, et pourtant c'est le cas et vous le méritez amplement. Vous vous complétez à merveille, et aucune autre fille que Ginny n'aurait put convenir à Harry. C'est une fille avec beaucoup de caractère, elle n'a peur de rien et dit toujours ce qu'elle pense et ce qu'elle a sur le cœur, c'est une de ses plus grandes qualités. Bref, tout ce que je veux vous dire, c'est que je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, et que Merlin et toutes les fées vous laissent enfin tranquille. Et j'espère que vous nous ferez plein de petit Potter aussi brun que leur père et aussi caractériel que leur mère ! A Harry et Ginny, que leur amour dure toute leur vie et même au-delà...

Alors la salle reprend en chœur le **«**_A Harry et Ginny_**»**. Je pose mon verre d'eau, et oui, puis embrasse Harry et Ginny. Puis c'est au tour de Ron de se lever pour faire son discours.

**Ron** : Mon discours ne sera pas aussi éloquent et long que celui d'Hermione, j'en ai peur. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour les grands discours. Tout ce que je veux dire c'est que je bénie le jour où je t'ai rencontré Harry. Je crois que Merlin savait ce qu'il faisait en te faisant tomber sur nous sur le quai de la gare King's Cross. Je me souviens comme si c'était hier le jour où nous sommes devenus amis. Et puis bien sûr toute les aventures qui nous sont tombés dessus, parfois sans qu'on les cherche ! Tâche de rendre ma sœur heureuse cependant ! Bien que je sache qu'elle l'est déjà, ce n'est pas une excuse ! Et toi petite Ginny **[**_regard noir et meurtrier de la part de cette dernière_**]**, bon, bon, je retire ce que je viens de dire, tu n'es pas petite, très loin même... **[**_Les gens rient_**]** Hey, c'est qu'elle fait peur quand même ! Vous avez déjà essayé d'affronter un dragon ? Ben Ginny elle est encore pire ! **[**_Véritable fou rire de la part des invités_**]** Non, je plaisante, quoi que... Ce que je veux dire c'est que Ginny, étant la seule fille de la famille, il est normal que nous veillons sur toi, et nous avons toujours su que tu deviendrais une sorcière brillante et puissante. Chacun d'entre nous te le dira, on est très fier de toi. Je t'aime petite sœur. A Harry et Ginny, qu'il fasse attention à elle sinon tu auras six frères sur le dos !

Les gens scandent à nouveau un **«**_A Harry et Ginny_**»**, puis quelque discours s'enchaînent, celui d'Arthur et Molly, de chacun des frères de Ginny, et de quelque autres personnes. L'après midi est déjà bien entamée, il fera nuit dans peu de temps, je dirais une heure où deux au maximum. Harry et Ginny se lèvent pour ouvrir le bal avec la traditionnelle danse des nouveaux mariés. Je les regarde danser comme si déjà plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. C'était l'effet que me faisait Draco, lorsque nous étions ensemble. Il aurait bien put arriver la fin du monde que ça ne m'aurait pas affectée tant j'avais l'impression que le monde avait déjà cessé d'exister. D'autre couple finissent par les rejoindre et je reste à les observer.

Neville est là avec une fille qu'il a rencontré un mois auparavant et avec qui il va très bien, je suis contente pour lui, il mérite tout autant de trouver le bonheur que les autres. Peut être même plus. Il y a aussi Lavande et Pavartie, chacune avec un cavalier et Dean et Seamus sont venus ensemble. En tant que potes qui n'ont pas trouvés de cavalière soit disant. Seulement certain signe ne trompe pas. Qui aurait cru que ces deux là se mettraient ensemble avec toutes les conquêtes qu'ils ont eut à Poudlard !

Mais apparemment ils n'ont pas encore fait leur coming-out, alors je vais tenir ma langue. Ils ne méritent pas que quelqu'un se mêlent de leur relation et y sème la zizanie. Je ne peux m'empêcher de les regarder, seuls à leur table, discutant en s'échangeant des petits regards amoureux, et leurs mains qui disparaissent sous la table... Je sourie là, non ? Oui, je sourie, mais comment faire autrement devant tant de guimauve ? Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tout le monde serait beau et heureux ! Oui, ce sont mes foutus hormones qui parlent et qui me font sacrément chier par moment. Bon aller, je vais les voir, il faut qu'ils sachent qu'il y a au moins une personne qui les soutiennent à cent pourcent.

**Moi** : Salut les garçons !

**Seamus** : Salut Hermione. Alors cette grossesse ?

**Moi** : Les hormones me pourrissent la vie mais à part ça, tout va bien pour l'instant. Et vous deux alors ?

**Dean** : On n'est pas enceint...

**Seamus** : Vraiment très drôle Dean.

**Dean** : Roh c'est bon hein, je voulais juste faire un peu d'humour !

**Seamus** : Oui ben tu sais ce qu'on a dit, pas d'humour pour toi, c'est pour ton bien et celui des autres...

**Moi** : Vous êtes trop choux tout les deux !

**Seamus et Dean** : Quoi ?

**Moi** : Oui, vous êtes trop choux. On dirait un vieux couple qui se chamaille !

Les deux échangent un rapide regard et se tortille mal à l'aise face à mon supra méga regard **«**_je vous ai scannée et je sais ce que vous cachez !_**»**.

**Moi** : Ne vous en faites pas, je ne dirais rien à personne. Et je vous soutiens même à cent dix pourcent ! C'est chouette que vous vous soyez finalement trouvé. Oh, excusez moi les garçons je dois aller voir Dumbledore. Amusez vous bien !

Je me lève sous leur regard complètement halluciné, ne sachant pas si toute cette scène était bien réelle où pas. Pour ma part je me dirige vers Albus, ou Bubus pour les intimes... Nan, je déconne ! Quoi que... Bref, il faut que je lui parle, et c'est assez important.

**Moi** : Excusez-moi, professeur Dumbledore ?

**Dumbledore** : Oh Hermione, quelle joie de te revoir. Appelle moi Bubus tu veux ? Comment vas-tu ?

**Moi** : Vous allez finir par les donner ces putains de cours sur la contraception où quoi ? Parce que je veux pas dire mais il y en a qui en ont sérieusement besoin ! Malfoy en aurait eu besoin par exemple !

**Dumbledore** : Oui certes, j'en conviens parfaitement, mais franchement, parler de sexe alors que les trois quart de mes élèves sont homosexuels, c'est un sujet délicat !

Ouais, vous vous doutez que ça c'est pas passé comme ça hein ! Juste mon cerveau qui déraille, mais j'avoue que si un jour j'entends Dumbledore dire des choses comme ça, alors pincez moi tout de suite ! Où bien enfermez le à l'asile le plus proche. Bref, revenons en à nos hippogriffes voulez-vous ?!

**Moi** : Professeur Dumbledore ?

**Dumbledore** : Miss Granger, comment allez-vous ?

**Moi** : Bien professeur, merci. Je voudrais vous parlez à ce sujet justement.

**Dumbledore** : Oui, bien sûr. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

**Moi** : Et bien, ça concerne l'inscription à Poudlard. Je voulais savoir comment faire et quand le faire ?

**Dumbledore** : Ne vous faites pas du souci pour cela Hermione. L'inscription se fera automatiquement à sa naissance. Après libre à vous de choisir de l'envoyer où pas dans notre école.

**Moi** : Vraiment ? Ca me soulage d'un poids. J'avais peur qu'elle ne soit pas inscrite.

**Dumbledore** : Oh, alors c'est une fille ? Félicitation Hermione. Si je peux me permettre de demander, comment allez-vous l'appeler ?

**Moi** : Stella Olivia Granger.

**Dumbledore** : Alors tout espoir de réconciliation avec son père est mort ?

**Moi** : Oui. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, il n'assumerait pas. Ce n'est pas dans sa nature...

**Dumbledore** : Vous seriez étonnée Hermione, de voir tout ce qu'un homme peut faire par amour. Peut être devriez-vous vous donner une seconde chance chacun ? **[**_Je fais une sorte de grimace je crois, ça montre ma façon de penser non ?_**]** Tout cela ne me regarde pas, j'espère simplement voir votre fille dans onze ans pour la répartition.

**Moi** : Merci professeur. Amusez vous bien...

**Dumbledore** : Vous aussi chère enfant, vous aussi...

Pourquoi les discussions avec Dumbledore sont toujours aussi étranges ? C'est comme s'il savait des choses qu'on ignore mais qu'on découvrira vite. C'est assez irritant quand on y repense en fait ! Et puis merci, me faire penser à Malfoy. Une main se referme sur mes yeux et un bras passe autour de mes anches pour m'entrainer sur la piste de danse. Lorsque ma vue m'est rendue, je m'aperçois qu'il s'agit d'Harry et que Ginny danse avec son père. Harry me serre dans ses bras et me serre contre lui aussi. Nous dansons ainsi, ses bras autour de ma taille et les miens autour de son cou, ma tête collée contre son épaule, mon nez niché dans son cou.

Nous avons toujours eu une relation particulière tout les deux, comme si nous étions frère et sœur, et je n'avais jamais eu de difficulté pour le prendre dans mes bras où l'embrasser **[**_sur les joues où le front !_**]**, contrairement à Ron. Mais tout ceci est une autre histoire. Il dépose un baiser dans mes cheveux avant de parler.

**Harry** : Je suis content que tu sois là tu sais. Je n'aurais pas put me marier si tu n'avais pas été là, et Ginny non plus.

**Moi** : Je n'aurais manquée votre mariage pour tout l'or du monde !

**Harry** : Tu sais, il va falloir que tu lui dises.

**Moi** : Pourquoi est ce qu'on aborde ce sujet là maintenant ? C'est ton mariage je te signale, c'est toi le héro du jour, encore une fois, alors ne parlons pas de ça ni de moi. Ok ?

**Harry** : Non Hermione, pas ok. T'es quasiment à six mois. Ca commence à se voir comme le nez au milieu de la figure, alors il faudra que tu lui en parle tôt où tard ! C'est inévitable !

**Moi** : Ouais, ben je préfère tard alors, vraiment très tard ! Genre quand je serais sur mon lit de mort...

**Harry** : Je ne te comprends pas là. Tu crois peut être qu'il ne se doutera de rien si vous vous croisez dans la rue ? Qu'il ne se posera pas des questions sur ta fille, _**sa**_ fille ? Il vaut mieux qu'il l'apprenne par toi maintenant que par quelqu'un d'autre où par hasard plus tard. Car comment tu pourras lui justifier que tu lui as cachée sa fille ?

**Moi** : Je n'aurais rien à justifier ! Je n'ai aucun compte à lui rendre ! Nous avons couchés ensemble et ça s'est révéler être une monumentale erreur dont j'en paie le prix. Alors je ne lui dirais rien et il ne le saura jamais.

**Harry** : Et quand Stella viendra te voir pour savoir pourquoi elle n'a pas de père, tu lui diras quoi ? Quand elle commencera à t'interroger sur lui ?

**Moi** : J'aviserais le moment venu.

**Harry** : Tu lui mentiras ?

**Moi** : Et tu veux que je lui dise quoi à cette pauvre gosse hein ? Que c'est une erreur, qu'elle n'était pas désirée ? Que j'ai même voulue très fort me faire avorter mais que finalement je ne l'ai pas fait car j'ai eu peur ? Que son père est un gros enfoiré de serpentard qui m'a brisé le cœur et qui n'a pas attendu avant de me remplacer ? C'est ça que tu veux que je lui dise ?

**Harry** : Non, bien sûr que non. Mais je continus de soutenir qu'il faut que t'aille lui parler. Ca vous permettrez de mettre certains points au clair.

**...** : Puis-je danser avec ma cavalière ?

**Moi** : Bien sûr Ron. Avec plaisir !

J'échange un dernier regard avec Harry, il a peut être raison, et ce n'est pas le seul à me le dire, mais je ne peux pas. Harry part retrouver sa femme, tandis que Ron me serre dans ses bras. Nous dansons pendant deux chansons, collés l'un contre l'autre. Soudain elle décide de se réveiller et se met à bouger. Je m'écarte un peu brusquement de Ron, sans vraiment le vouloir, puis voyant son regard perdu, je prend sa main et la pose sur mon ventre pour qu'il la sente bouger. Il relève les yeux vers moi, l'air un peu perdu.

**Ron** : Epouse moi.

**Moi** : QUOI ??

**Ron** : Epouse moi Hermione.

**Moi** : Mais ça va pas ? T'as perdu la tête ou quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il te prend tout à coup de me demander ça ?

**Ron** : Réfléchis une minute Hermione, tu ne peux pas élever ce bébé toute seule ! Et elle aura besoin d'un père !

Sa réponse me cloue sur place. Je n'aurais jamais pensée qu'il ferait partit de ceux qui ne me crois pas capable de me débrouiller seule. Surtout après tout ce que nous avons vécu à Poudlard. Je finis par lui tourner le dos et partir loin de lui. Ne sait-il pas qu'il est dangereux de me contrarier en ce moment ? Pourtant deux bras me soulèvent du sol et un rire parvient à mes oreilles. Un rire que je pourrais reconnaître entre mille, celui de Fred. Qu'est ce qu'il me veut celui là ?

**Moi** : Lâche-moi Fred.

**Fred** : Comment tu as su que c'était moi ?

**Moi** : Facilement. Bon, qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

**Fred** : Que tu me dises comment tu as su que c'était moi ! Ca aurait très bien put être George aussi !

**Moi** : Tu ne va pas me lâcher avec ça, pas vrai ? Et tu ne me diras pas ce que tu me voulais avant d'avoir ta réponse ?

**Fred** : Yep, tu me connais si bien Mione.

**Moi** : Tu as justement ta réponse, idiot. C'est justement parce que je te connais trop bien que j'ai su que c'était toi et pas George. Tu es le seul à avoir un rire aussi rauque et étrange.

**Fred** : Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment.

**Moi** : C'en était un. Alors, qu'est ce que tu me voulais ?

**Fred** : Ben, c'est pas évident ? Une danse ! Allez, viens.

Il me prend la main et me re entraine sur la piste de danse. Une chanson pop entrainante passe et tout le monde se déhanche comme des fous. Pourtant, ça n'arrange pas mon humeur, Ron m'a vraiment blessée. Mais je fais un effort pour Fred, parce que mine de rien, j'apprécie beaucoup les jumeaux, ils sont toujours là pour remonter le moral des gens, et particulièrement le mien et celui de Ginny. Du coin de l'œil je vois Dumbledore prendre Harry à part pour lui parler et je le vois lui remettre un morceau de papier. Harry serre le morceau de parchemin dans sa main et remercie le directeur avant que celui-ci ne s'en aile. Il s'éloigne un peu de la foule et va s'asseoir sur un banc, seul. Je m'excuse auprès de Fred et vais rejoindre mon meilleur ami.

**Moi** : Harry ?

**Harry** : Dumbledore m'a donné le discours que Sirius avait fait au mariage de mes parents. Il l'a retrouvé dans des papiers et a pensé que je serais heureux de l'avoir.

**Moi** : Qu'est ce qu'il dit ?

**Harry** : **«** _Souviens-toi de cette nuit, c'est la promesse de l'infini. C'est une promesse qui vient récompenser le courage de ceux qui ont affronté seuls tant d'années. C'est la preuve de la confiance entre deux êtres qui est le fondement même de l'amour. C'est un effort de volonté pour oublier et s'affranchir des peines du passé. C'est un serment qui lie deux âmes à l'exclusion de toutes autres. C'est le symbole d'un risque assumé et la reconnaissance des défis à venir. Car à deux nous serons toujours plus forts, comme un équipage soudé pour surmonter les tempêtes du destin. L'amour sera toujours la raison d'être des humains et la force qui guide leur vie. Le plus important ce n'est pas cette cérémonie. Elle ne sert qu'à montrer aux yeux du monde les sentiments existant et des promesses déjà scellées au plus profond des cœurs des mariés._ **»** C'est la seule chose d'écrite sur ce parchemin, mais connaissant Sirius il avait dû improviser et faire des blagues. Mais regarde au dos...

Il me tend le parchemin que je saisis délicatement. Je jette un œil au discours, puis tourne le papier pour voir un petit dessin gribouillé vite fait. On voit un cœur transpercé par une flèche et deux non inscrit à l'intérieur. Sirius et Remus. Je lève mon regard vers Harry, pas très sûre d'avoir compris.

**Harry** : Moi aussi ça m'a surpris.

**Moi** : Mais, et Tonks ? Et Teddy ?

**Harry** : Je crois qu'il les aimait profondément. Sinon il ne l'aurait jamais épousé et conçu Teddy.

**Moi** : Et ben ça alors... Ca explique pourquoi Sirius ne voulais personne d'autre que Remus dans sa vie. Et pourquoi il grognait quand quelqu'un s'approchait de trop près.

**Harry** : Oui, et qui aurait cru que Sirius aurait put écrire quelque chose d'aussi beau.

**Moi** : J'ai l'impression qu'il parle de toi. **«** _S'affranchir des peines du passé_ **»**, **«** _Une promesse qui vient récompenser le courage de ceux qui ont affronté seuls tant d'années_ **»**.

**Ginny** : Et bien vous deux, pourquoi vous restez à l'écart ? Il y a un problème ?

**Moi** : Absolument aucun Gin'. Je vous laisse...

Je me lève et laisse les deux jeunes mariés ensemble. Je vois Harry donner le parchemin à Ginny. Personne n'écrit dans le livre d'or, alors je décide d'aller le faire. Seulement, que leur écrire ? Je sais, Shakespeare à la rescousse, s'il n'avait pas existé il aurait fallu l'inventer. J'ouvre le livre, encore vierge et prend le stylo pour écrire, je serais la première, tant mieux.

**«** _L'amour n'est pas l'amour s'il fane lorsqu'il se trouve que son objet s'éloigne, quand la vie devient dure, quand les choses changent, le vrai amour reste inchangé._

_L'amour n'est pas l'amour s'il change lorsqu'il se trouve que son objet change. C'est un phare érigé pour toujours qui voit les ouragans sans jamais trembler. L'amour ne change pas au fil des courtes heures et des courtes semaines mais il perdure jusqu'au seuil du jugement dernier._

**William Shakespeare**

Je Vous Aime, H **»**

Ouais, ça ira. Je trouve ça bien. Shakespeare a toujours de belle phrase d'amour, autant les utiliser. Je me retourne et vois Ron qui s'avance vers moi. Je lui tourne le dos et part en direction du Terrier, je n'ai pas envie de lui parler maintenant.

**Ron** : Hermione. Hey, attend.

**Moi** : Pourquoi je ferais ça Ronald ? Pour t'entendre me dire que je ne serais pas capable d'élever ma fille correctement ?

**Ron** : Non, ce n'est absolument pas ce que j'ai voulus dire. Je suis désolé.

**Moi** : Et bien c'est ce que j'ai compris.

**Ron** : Je suis vraiment désolé. Je voulais juste dire que ton bébé aurait certainement besoin d'un père, d'une figure paternelle dans son entourage. Et je me disais que je pourrais l'être.

**Moi** : Ecoute Ron, je trouve très gentil de ta part de dévouer. Mais franchement, ce n'est pas à toi de le faire. Elle a déjà un père. Bon, il n'est pas au courant de son existence mais c'est quand même son père.

**Ron** : Tu l'aime toujours n'est ce pas.

**Moi** : Quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

**Ron** : Ne fait pas ça Mione. Tu es toujours amoureuse de Malfoy. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu fuies au lieu d'aller l'affronter et de lui dire la vérité.

**Moi** : Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça. Lui et moi c'est finit, il est fiancé avec sa nouvelle pouf'.

**Ron** : Quoi ? Comment ça fiancé ?

**Moi** : Tu ne lis jamais le journal Ron ?

**Ron** : Pas toujours.

**Moi** : C'était dans la Gazette d'il y a deux semaines. Draco Malfoy est fiancé avec Hope Winston.

**Ron** : Tu sais, il est aussi têtu et fier que toi. Alors je suis persuadé que tout ça n'est qu'une mascarade, et qu'il n'arrive pas à t'oublier. Je suis sûr qu'il t'aime toujours.

**Moi** : Peut-être. Mais ça ne change rien à la situation. L'amour ne suffit pas toujours pour que deux personnes soit réunis et heureux.

**Ron** : Et au moins le courage d'admettre tes sentiments Hermione. On a tous vu le fiasco que ça a donné.

**Moi** : D'accord, je suis toujours amoureuse de Draco, et il me manque par moment. Mais au final, je suis ici enceinte jusqu'aux yeux et lui, il est avec sa fiancée.

**Ron** : C'est déjà un très bon début. Tu compte lui donner les lettres ?

**Moi** : Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

**Ron** : Des lettres que tu trimballe avec toi et qui remplisse une boite que tu cache sous ton lit dans la chambre de Ginny.

**Moi** : Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ? De quel droit tu oses !

**Ron** : Je ne fouillais pas, je cherchais juste des affaires que Ginny m'avait emprunté et je suis tombé dessus par hasard. Je n'ai rien lu, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. J'ai juste vue qu'elles étaient toute destinées à Malfoy.

**Moi** : La prochaine fois mêle toi de se qui te regarde.

**Ron** : Alors tu ne compte pas les lui envoyer ?

**Moi** : Non. Elles sont pour moi et ne sont pas faites pour être lues.

**Ron** : Tu sais, je pense que tu devrais les lui remettre, ça pourrait tout changer entre vous.

Il sème le trouble dans mon esprit. Dois-je réellement envoyer les lettres ? Décidant de le faire maintenant que j'en ai le courage, je monte dans la chambre de Ginny et sors la boite de sous mon lit. Je prends un parchemin et rédige un mot :

**«** _Il y a 82 lettres la dedans, elles te sont toutes adressées. Je te les ai écrites cet été, une par jour mais j'ai eu peur de te les envoyer. J'ai eu peur de me faire briser le cœur, une deuxième fois. J'ai eu tellement de mal à me remettre, je ne voulais pas risquer de souffrir à nouveau. J'avais pas le courage d'affronter les sentiments que j'avais pour toi. Je sais que ça n'a plus d'importance à présent mais je voulais que tu le saches. Voilà à quoi j'ai passé tout mon été : à penser à toi. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de l'admettre._

_Hermione_ **»**

Je la mets dans une enveloppe toute simple où j'inscris son nom et la colle sur la boite. J'appelle deux hiboux et leur demande de trouver Draco Malfoy et de lui remettre la boite. Ils s'exécutent aussitôt et je redescends retrouver mes amis dans le jardin toujours en train de faire la fête et de s'amuser. Je me joins à la danse et rigole comme une folle, j'embrasse Ginny et la serre contre moi pour m'assurer que rien n'a changé entre nous, qu'elle est toujours là.

Ginny monte sur une table et demande l'attention. Elle va lancer son bouquet. Toute les filles se pressent autour d'elle dans l'espoir de l'attraper. Ginny se tourne dos à la foule et lance son bouquet. Les filles se mettent à sauter, mais il atterrit sue mes genoux. Tous les yeux se tournent vers moi, ainsi que Ginny qui vient voir qui a put attraper son bouquet. Est-ce que je suis maudite ? Je n'en veux pas du bouquet de la mariée ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de me marier non plus ! Je rigole puis le tends à Lavande qui est prêt de moi, mais elle ne fait aucun geste pour le prendre.

**Moi** : Prends le Lavande. Je sais que tu voulais l'attraper.

**Lavande** : Non je ne peux pas.

**Moi** : Pourquoi ça ?

**Lavande** : C'est la tradition. Tu l'as eu, tu ne peux pas le donner à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Moi** : C'est complètement stupide.

**Ginny** : Peut être pas ma puce. Regarde...

Je me tourne pour voir une masse de cheveux blonds ainsi que des yeux gris acier avec un sourire hautain et charmeur s'avancer vers moi. Ses yeux se posent sur mon ventre et il semble un instant déstabilisé, surpris, mais se reprend vite. Par contre moi je suis totalement surprise et choquée. Que fait-il ici ? Pourquoi est ce que je tremble à ce point ? Est-ce qu'il sait que c'est son bébé ? Il est là pour régler ses comptes ? Il va vouloir me la prendre ? Vient-il me dire qu'il me déteste et qu'il m'en veut à mort de ne rien lui avoir dit et qu'il va me prendre mon bébé et que je ne la reverrais plus ? Non, il ne ferait jamais ça, pas lui. Mais j'ai peur comme jamais je n'ai eu peur avant. Est-il la à cause des lettres ? Vient-il me cracher son dégoût au visage ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il sourit de cette façon ? Il est désormais juste en face de moi et lève la main. Sans le vouloir je retiens mon souffle. Sa main effleure doucement ma joue puis sa main vient appuyer sur ma nuque pour me faire avancer et me coller contre lui.

Je suis perdue. Lorsqu'il s'éloigne un peu pour pouvoir me regarder, ses yeux se posent sur mon ventre et d'une main tremblante, il vient le caresser doucement. Ses lèvres viennent alors se poser sur les miennes. Le baiser ne dure que quelque courte seconde.

**Draco** : Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

**Moi** : ...

**Draco** : Hermione ?

**Moi** : ...

**Draco** : Hermione ? Y a quelqu'un ?

**Moi** : ...

**Ron** : Je crois que tu l'as choquée. Hermione ?

**Moi** : ...

**Ginny** : Laissez là un peu respirer. Viens, on va à l'intérieur.

Ginny m'emmène dans la cuisine, et nous sommes suivit par Draco, Harry et Ron. Je ne suis pas en train de rêver, n'est ce pas ? Je me pince pour en être sûre et pousse un petit cri de douleur. Merlin, tout est réel ! Draco Malfoy se tient devant moi, dans la cuisine des Weasley !

**Tous** : Ca va ?

**Moi** : Oui. Merlin, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

**Draco** : Ce que je fais là ? Tu m'as envoyée une boite pleine de lettre que tu m'as écrite tout le long de l'été ! Tu voulais que je fasse quoi, que je les ignore ?

**Moi** : Mais, tu es fiancé !

**Draco** : Quoi ? C'est n'importe quoi, qui t'as dit ça ?

**Moi** : Je l'ai lue dans la Gazette.

**Draco** : C'est n'importe quoi. Je ne suis pas fiancé à Hope. Nous n'avons jamais été ensemble, on venait tout les deux de se faire quitter et on était en plein chagrin d'amour, alors pour qu'on nous laisse tranquille on a décidé de faire croire qu'on était ensemble.

**Moi** : Ca n'explique pas comment tu as fait pour venir ici. Je croyais qu'il y avait des protections ?

**Harry** : On l'a laissé venir, Ron et moi.

**Moi** : Quoi ?

**Harry** : On s'est dit que l'un de vous devait faire le premier pas, et Draco était tout disposé à le faire. Alors on n'allait pas laisser passer cette chance.

**Moi** : Vous pouvez nous laisser seul un instant s'il vous plait ?

**Ginny** : Bien sûr. Allez, dehors les garçons.

Mes trois amis sortent et nous laisse seul. Et si j'allais enfin avoir droit à mon Happy End ? Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir et d'en être sûre.

**Moi** : Maintenant que nous sommes seul, quelle est la vraie raison de ta venue ?

**Draco** : Toi Hermione. Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi tout l'été. Et lorsque les hiboux sont arrivés avec ta boite, j'ai crus que c'était une blague. Mais je me suis vite rendu compte que ce n'était pas le cas et j'ai lus toute les lettres d'une seule traite. Je t'aime Hermione, et tu m'as manqué.

**Moi** : Draco... Je suis enceinte.

**Draco** : Oui, je vois ça.

**Moi** : Elle est de toi.

**Draco** : Elle ?

**Moi** : C'est une fille. Stella Olivia Granger.

**Draco** : Parce qu'en plus elle a déjà un nom !

**Moi** : Oui. Tu n'étais pas censé connaître son existence et je vais l'élever seule.

**Draco** : Seule ? Il en est hors de question Hermione !

**Moi** : Je sais très bien me débrouiller par moi-même ! Et elle ne manquera jamais de rien ! Je ne te demande pas de t'investir dans cette grossesse, je ne te demande rien du tout en fait !

**Draco** : Tu ne demande peut-être rien mais moi oui ! Je t'aime comme un fou, et savoir que je vais avoir un bébé, une fille en plus, avec toi, ça me rend fou de joie ! Je veux passer ma vie avec toi Hermione ! J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre, mais je ne veux plus laisser passer ma chance. Viens vivre avec moi, épouse moi, fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux de cette foutue planète !

**Moi** : Hey, attention à ce que tu dis. Même dans mon ventre elle peut entendre ce qu'on dit.

**Draco** : Tu accepte alors ? Tu viens vivre avec moi ?

Le bébé se met à gigoter. Elle n'avait jamais autant bougée, j'ai l'impression qu'elle reconnaît la voix de Draco. Saurait-elle qu'il s'agit de son père ? Je prends sa main et la dépose sur mon ventre, pour qu'il la sente lui aussi. Qu'il se rendre vraiment compte de ce qu'il me demande, de ce qu'il dit. Car c'est bien beau de me dire qu'il veut vivre avec moi et élever notre fille, mais se rend t-il vraiment compte de son existence ?

**Draco** : Merlin, elle bouge !

**Moi** : Oui Draco. Elle bouge, j'ai l'impression qu'elle te reconnaît.

**Draco** : **[**_il se penche au niveau de mon ventre_**]** Salut bébé, c'est papa. Oh, mais c'est qu'elle bouge beaucoup !

**Moi** : Je te l'ai dit, elle te reconnaît. Elle te montre qu'elle existe vraiment, que ce n'est pas juste quelque chose qu'on dit. Il faut vraiment que tu sois sûr que tu la veuille, que tu te rendes bien compte de son existence. Elle va nous prendre tout notre temps, et on va devoir s'en occuper toute notre vie et l'aimer inconditionnellement. Pas question de la renier, où de lui faire du mal. Parce que si un jour je devais choisir entre elle et toi, tu n'aurais absolument aucune chance.

**Draco** : Je m'en rends compte. Et je vous veux toute les deux dans ma vie. Par contre, en ce qui concerne son nom...

**Moi** : Hors de question que je change quoi que ce soit.

**Draco** : Non, c'est juste que je voudrais qu'on ajoute mon nom.

**Moi** : Stella Olivia Granger Malfoy ? Pourquoi pas, ça sonne pas trop mal.

**Draco** : Et accepterais tu, toi, te prendre mon nom ?

**Moi** : Hermione Granger Malfoy ? Je sais pas trop, tu ne trouve pas que ça fait un peu pompeux ?

**Draco** : Je trouve que ça fait parfait.

**Moi** : Bon, si c'est parfait...

**Draco** : Tu dis oui ?

**Moi** : Je dis que je vais y réfléchir. J'accepte déjà de venir vivre avec toi, c'est déjà bien...

**Draco** : Je t'aime !

**Moi** : Je t'aime aussi...

Il m'embrasse comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Je me sens tout à coup très heureuse. Plus que je ne l'ai été ces derniers mois. J'ai mon Happy End finalement ! On se détache, sortons main dans la main sous les regards surpris et attendris des invités. Mes amis me sourient complice et me dit que ces traites ne perdent rien pour attendre. Oups, j'avais oubliée que j'avais dis à Ron que je resterais avec lui les 15 prochains jours. Je fais quoi, je reste avec mon meilleur ami ou part m'installer avec mon petit ami ? Lequel de deux comprendra et acceptera de céder sa place à l'autre ? Harry et Ginny salut tout le monde et m'envoient un baiser avant de transplaner pour leur lune de miel. La fête va bientôt finir, maintenant qu'ils sont partit. Ron s'avance vers nous, souriant qu'à moi, se méfiant toujours de Draco.

**Ron** : Je suppose que tu va partir avec lui ?

**Moi** : J'ai promis Ron !

**Ron** : Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais aller travailler au magasin avec Fred et George, ils ont besoin d'un peu d'aide pour tenir le magasin pendant qu'ils inventent de nouvelle farce.

**Moi** : Tu en es sûr ?

**Ron** : Oui. Tu as besoin de te retrouver seule avec lui. Et puis faut pas oublier que vous allez avoir un bébé. Elle aura besoin de son père.

**Moi** : Et de son oncle Ron aussi.

**Ron** : Je serais toujours là. Tu m'écris. Et on se voit plus tard ?

**Moi** : D'accord. Ca te dit qu'on se voit jeudi prochain ? Au chaudron baveur, vers 15 heures ?

**Ron** : Oui, d'accord. Mais pourquoi là bas en milieu d'après midi ?

**Moi** : J'ai rendez vous chez le médecin pour passer une échographie. C'est juste un rendez-vous de routine, pour voir si tout va toujours bien.

**Ron** : Ok. J'aurais droit à avoir une photo de ma nièce ?

**Moi** : Tout ce que tu veux.

**Draco** : Tu as rendez vous chez le médecin et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

**Moi** : Ce n'est rien Draco. Juste un examen de routine. Elle va regarder si le bébé va toujours bien, si son cœur bat régulièrement, ce genre de chose.

**Draco** : Parce que tu as entendue son cœur battre ?

**Moi** : Oui. C'était étrange et j'en ai même pleurée. Bon, je vais dire au revoir à la famille et on y va ?

**Draco** : D'accord.

**Moi** : Ne vous entretuez pas en mon absence.

Je file remercier Molly et Arthur de m'avoir accueillie chez eux et leur explique brièvement la situation. Ils m'embrassent chacun leur tour et me disent de revenir les voir quand je le voudrais. Je leur promets, puis file vers les jumeaux pour les embrasser par surprise. Je rigole d'avoir réussi et leur dit que je passerais au magasin dans la semaine leur rendre visite et voir leur nouveaux produits. Ce à quoi ils répondent par un immense sourire et une promesse de me faire des prix d'amis.

Une fois de retour aux garçons, nous montons dans la chambre de Ginny pour prendre mes affaires. J'embrasse Ron et le serre dans mes bras, avant de lui sourire et de le saluer. Je prends la main de Draco qui me sourie tendrement, une main sur mon ventre pour nous rassurer, Stella et moi. Je n'ai plus peur, je pars vivre avec Draco, on va avoir un bébé ensemble, mais ne change pas pour autant de vie. J'ai des amis merveilleux qui seront toujours la pour moi et qui feront partit intégrante de la vie de ma fille. On ne peut jamais savoir de quoi son futur est fait. Mais je sens que mon avenir est plutôt magnifique. Un dernier regard à Ron et nous transplanons pour notre nouvelle vie à deux... Pardon, à trois.

_Mon errance à durée 8 mois. Parfois, j'aurais dérivée seule. Parfois, d'autre auront guidé ma route et prit mon cœur. Mais la personne qui est arrivée à destination, ce n'est pas moi, ce n'est plus moi._ **[Hermione Granger]**

_A mon avis, il ne faut surtout pas laisser nos éventuelles déceptions nous gâcher la vie. On doit être capable de tirer un trait sur son passé, être capable d'accepter que le soleil ne puisse pas briller tous les jours et lorsque le malheur et la tristesse tisse l'horizon, il faut se souvenir, il faut se souvenir que c'est seulement quand les ténèbres nous entourent qu'on aperçoit les étoiles, il faut se laisser guidé par leur lumières. Alors n'ayez pas peur de faire des erreurs, de trébucher ou de tomber, parce que le plus souvent, c'est lorsque l'on accomplit les choses qui nous effrayent le plus qu'on est le plus fier de soi. Peut être que la vie vous offrira tout ce dont vous rêvez où peut être qu'elle vous offrira plus que vous ne l'auriez jamais imaginé. Qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve. La route est longue mais au final, le vrai but c'est le voyage lui-même._ **[Harry Potter]**

_A ce moment précis, il y a personnes dans le monde. Certains prennent peur. Certains rentrent chez eux. Certains racontent des mensonges pour s'en sortir, d'autre font simplement face à la Vérité. Certains sont des êtres Maléfiques en guerre avec le bien. Certains sont bons et luttent contre le Mal. 6 Milliards de personnes dans le monde, 6 Milliards d'Âmes. Et parfois, Il ne vous en faut qu'une seule._ **[Ginny Weasley à propos d'Harry Potter]**

_En ce moment, il y a personnes sur la Terre… A quelques unes près. Et parfois une seule d'entre elles peut tout changer. En bien où en mal._ **[Ron Weasley au sujet d'Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy]**

_Ne laisse pas ta flamme s'éteindre étincelle après précieuse étincelle dans les eaux putrides du presque, du pas encore, où du pas du tout. Ne laisse pas périr ce héro qui habite ton âme dans les reflets frustrés d'une vie que tu aurais méritée mais que tu n'as jamais pu atteindre. Tu peux gagner ce monde que tu désire tant. Il existe, il est bien réel, il t'appartient. Tout est possible._ **[Draco Malfoy]**

**The End **

* * *

_Et voilà, La Fic' est Finit. Enfin, Pour ceux qui en sont arrivés ici ! Je vous remercie encore une fois du fond du coeur de m'avoir suivit jusqu'ici, j'en suis très heureuse. J'ai passé un très bon moment avec vous. On se revoit très vite, j'espère !_

_BiZous_


End file.
